Tomorrow Will Be Better
by geminithefirst
Summary: Yuna's life came crashing down on her when her two best friends were killed. Now she just wants to get through her Senior year without anything else happening to her. Life, however, has a different plan. TY, GR, WL, BP and more.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my prologue for my first story. Pairings include TY, WL, RG, PG, and various others. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Tomorrow will Be Better**

Prologue:

We were suppose to be starting our Senior Year today, the best year of our entire school history. We had so many plans, so many ideas. But, then that day happened, the St. Lesca Massacre. He shot you, Shuyin, and so many others, and then killed himself. Most were ok, but the two of you and five others died.

Lenne, you're my best friend, how could you leave me like this?  
Shuyin, you were like a brother to me, so why did you leave me?

I can't go back there, not after what happened. No one can blame me, there are too many memories there. I'm going to Besaid High for my last year instead, with my cousin. Wish me luck, this year will be a long one.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**Chapter One:**

"Yunie!" Rikku bounced on the bed of her cousin, trying to wake her. "Get up! Its time for school!"

Yuna let out a groan and pulled the blankets over her head. "I don't want to!"

"But you have to!" Rikku yanked the blankets away from the older cousin. "Come on! You'll love it at Besaid! Lulu and Paine are awesome, the teachers are great, and true, while you just might want to kill some of the girls, the boys are hot!"

"And why," Yuna asked while she sat up. "If I couldn't find any at St. Lesca, you expect me to find any here?"

"Yunie." Rikku said, shaking her head.

"I just want to get through this year without anything happening." Yuna stood up, heading for her closet.

Rikku sighed. "Fine, be that way. Don't say I didn't tell you."

"I won't."

"Oh, Lulu is picking us up at 8:30. Be ready by then." Rikku poked her head back into the room.

"Lulu... she's the one with the braids, right?" Yuna pulled out a shirt.

"Yep."

"Rikku?"

"Ya?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"What do you- YRR! E's myda!" Rikku ran out of the room.

**

* * *

**

**8:30**

Yuna looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. She didn't really dress like the others at the school might of worn- hey, St. Lesca was a _Boarding_ School, she had worn a uniform there- but she like it. A plain white long-sleeved blouse, a black pleated skirt, black boots, silver necklace, and a black suede bag completed her outfit, and she wore no makeup. She fingered her beaded earring, a present from her late mother, and toyed with her braid. Before their junior year, she grew out the bottom part of her hair and tied it back in a long braid, covering it with red fabric. Lenne got her ears pierced. Yuna smiled at the memory, then sighed. _No good thinking about it now._

"Yunie! Time to go!" Rikku called from downstairs.

"Coming!" With one last look at her reflection, she hurried downstairs and out the door. She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Rikku's outfit. _Maybe I should have worn something different..._  
A brown mini skirt, bright yellow chuck taylors, an off-the-shoulder black tee decorated with yellow stars, and a heavily-pinned brown back-pack graced her figure. Bangles of many colours hung from her wrists, a yellow scarf around her neck, and dangly earrings finished her look. A gold eye shadowed eye studied Yuna, and a pink glossed mouth frowned. "We may need to work on your look Yunie."

"Maybe we should go shopping this weekend." Yuna agreed. _Please don't let everyone dress like her! I don't want to stand out!_

A black jeep pulled out, and two red eyed girls looked out at them. Rikku waved. "Paine! Lulu! Good to see you!" She grabbed Yuna's hand, dragging her to the car. "Paine, Lulu, this is my cousin Yuna. Yuna, this is Lulu and Paine, the Arden twins.

Yuna's worst fears were confirmed as she said high. Lulu was wearing a black wide sleeved shirt under a black corset top, with a long black skirt, and black lace up sandals. Her hair was pulled back by four pins and fell down in beaded braids, and several necklaces and red earrings finished the look, along with purple eye shadow, mascara, and purple tinted lips. Paine, on the other hand, looked like her name. Leather pants and jacket, a bright red t-shirt, black heels, silver studs for earrings, a black chocker and a silver pendent made her look like she was ready to kill. Suddenly, Yuna was wishing the rest of the school DID dress like Rikku.

"What's wrong? Afraid we'll bite?" Paine asked.

"Yuna's been wearing a uniform all her life." Rikku explained, sliding into the back seat, pulling you along. "She hasn't really been exposed to different fashions."

"Really? Where did you go?" Lulu asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"St. Lesca." Yuna replied.

Sensing her unease at the subject, Lulu quickly changed the subject. On the way to school, Yuna quickly became comfortable with them, even if they did have very _intense_ fashion ideas.

"Now," Paine said as they pulled up at the school.. "I suppose Rikku filled you in on the groups."

"Groups?" Yuna repeated, getting out of the car.

"To be more precise, cliques are what make up a High School. Nobody is friends with everybody, so we stick to people who share similar interests." Lulu explained, as the four of them headed across the school grounds.

"There's Dona's group, five guesses to what they like." Rikku pointed to a girl with dark skin and hair, scantily dresses, surrounded by girls who dressed like her. "Stay away from her, she doesn't like me, Paine, or Lulu. In fact, she doesn't like any girl that doesn't follow her around."

"There are the Brains," Paine pointed to a group of students who sat on some benches with laptops. "Chocobo-lovers," A group of highly energetic people. "Preps." People who were dressed somewhat like Yuna. "Punks." Dressed similar to Paine. "Goths." Dressed similar to Lulu. "And those are basically the main groups, minus the star three."

"First, who are you guys in this realm of 'cliques'." Yuna asked, not used to the term.

"The only people who are sane at this school." Lulu replied drily.

"Second, Star Three?"

The bell rang. "We'll fill you in at lunch." Rikku said. "I'll take you to the main office to get your schedule."

* * *

15 minutes, a planner, ID, map, and schedule later, Yuna and Rikku entered your first class. "Sorry Shelinda! I was showing Yunie around."

The teacher smiled. "It's alright Rikku. Hello Yuna, I'm Ms. Shelinda, the History Teacher. You two can take your seats back there." She pointed to two seats next to Paine and Lulu.

Walking down the aisle, Yuna tried to ignore the stares the class through at her, and quickly sat down. The class began murmuring. "Settle down class, settle down!" Shelinda called out. "I know you're curious about Yuna, but we've got work to do."

* * *

The next few periods passed by without incident. However, there was that blonde haired guy in Gym that kept on looking her way while showing off, and the blue-haired guy who kept on smiling, made that _smirking,_ at her in White Magic. Finally, lunch came around, and Rikku quickly found her, then dragged her off to a lunch table.

"Alright, now where did we leave off?" Rikku asked Yuna once the four of them were seated.

"Star Three?" Yuna supplied.

"Right! Out of all the guys at Besaid, there are three groups that boast the hottest, must-likely-to-be-millionaires guys you have ever seen!" Rikku said. "They are the Al Bhed Geniuses. "She pointed to a table filed with Al Bhed guys. "All likely to start up their own company."

"The Yevon's Finest." Paine pointed to a table filled with Yevonites. "They're likely to become Maesters, or some High Temple Officials."

"And last but not least, the Blitzers." Lulu nodded towards a table of Jocks. "They have agents swarming them."

"Together, these are the Star Three, the most eligible guys at school." Rikku finished.

"Why does it matter how rich they're going to be?" Yuna asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter. Well, to some girls it might, but that's not really the point, it's considered a perk. And besides, have you seen the other guys?" Paine raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I hate to admit, Paine is right. All the other guys are either repulsive, dimwitted, have habits that just ruin them, or are gay." Lulu added.

"So basically, these are the only good guys around?" Yuna hesitated to ask.

"Yes." The three responded.

"Sad thing is, they know it, and they use it." Paine said.

"Don't remind me." Lulu put her head in her hand.

Yuna looked at Rikku. "Rikku, didn't you imply earlier that there were good guys here?" She accused her.

"Heh, heh... I did, didn't I?" She smiled nervously.

"The point is, they break hearts faster then they take them." Lulu explained. "A word from the wise, stay under their radar."

"Too late. They've spotted her." Paine said.

"Who?" Rikku asked.

"Seymour and Tidus." Paine replied. "They're checking Yuna out as we speak."

"Nothing like new blood to them." Rikku said sadly. "Yunie, be careful."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Yuna held up her hands as she replied. "I do not want anything to do with boys this year. I just want to get through it with nothing happening. Besides," She studied her companions. "Why does it sound like you three were burnt."

Their shoulders dropped. "What can I say, we speak from experience." Rikku replied. "Cdibet eteud."

"Chappu..." Lulu said softly.

"If he thinks he can ignore me Junior year after we spent the summer together, then can just come back, he's got another thing coming!" Paine growled.

_Ok then..._ Yuna sweat dropped just as the bell rang.

* * *

Translations:

YRR! E's myda! AHH! I'm late!  
Cdibet eteud. Stupid idiot.


	3. Chapter 2: Clothes and Google

**Hey! May I present the second chapter.  
Oh, and just so you know, 10 gil is equal to $1.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

"So, have those two done anything yet?" Rikku asked.

"No, they've kept their distance. Honestly Rikku, I don't know why you're so worried about them." Yuna fingered through the racks of clothing.

"That's because they haven't had a chance to try anything yet." Paine picked up a top, holding it out for her. "Try this."

Yuna shook her head. "Its more your style then mine."

"Your style is still in Boarding School." Paine thrust the shirt at her again. "It's a plain black long sleeve shirt. Nothing wrong with it."

"So why does it have zippers up the sleeves?"

She shrugged. "It looks cool."

Yuna reluctantly allowed the top into her pile. "Tell me why I agreed to this again?"

"Because you look like a nun picked out your clothes."

"Paine!" Rikku cried.

"I'm only stating the obvious."

Yuna glanced down at her outfit. Pink sweater, gray skirt and pink kitten heels. "It doesn't look _that_ bad, does it?"

"No." Lulu dumped a pair of jeans on you. "There's nothing wrong with your current look. It just needs updating, that's all."

Yuna glanced at her friends. Rikku, the energetic one. Paine, the rebel. Lulu, the wise one. How the four of them became friends was a miracle.

"Now, I think that's enough for now." Lulu said. "Go try these on now."

* * *

"Did you google her?" Wakka asked. 

"The question is what _didn't _I find." Tidus replied. "Seriously, she went to St. Lesca, but transferred here after the massacre, something about her best friend dying. The girl's a genius, Wakka, yet she had a small singing career with her friend. And guess who her father is?"

"Who?"

"Sir Braska Irving himself."

"Braska?! As in the politician Braska?"

"Yeah, that's him. And my old man was friends with him. Is this a good catch or what?"

"Might want to think twice on that, yeah." Wakka looked past him. "Look who she's with."

Tidus looked behind him. "Holy Yevon!" He dove behind a plant.

"Watch it!" Wakka hissed. "Don't insult Yevon, yeah."

"Out of the hundreds of girls that go to our school, she just HAS to make friends with those three." Tidus groaned. "Why not Dona? No, scratch that. Bad idea."

"Dona still bothering you?"

"What do you think? It was fun, but we're through. She just can't get it through her head!" Yuna disappeared into a changing room. "Come on, lets go before the witch, psycho, or crazy one finds us."

"Don't call Lu a witch, yeah!"

"Wakka, the girl throws fireballs at me. That makes her a witch in my books."

* * *

"I like the shirt, but the pants don't feel like they fit." Yuna said, looking at her reflection from various angles. 

"Yunie, they're supposed to be baggy." Rikku replied. "That's the look."

"Well it feels like they're going to fall down any moment." Yuna dismissed the jeans. "The shirt is nice though."

"Alright, so that makes four shirts, six skirts and a dress." Paine glanced at the 'Yes' pile. "We really need to find you some jeans."

"What's wrong with skirts?"

"You can't run in them! Or do much else in them for that matter."

"So why does my gym outfit include a skirt?"

"…Fine. I'll give you that one." Paine said reluctantly. "But still, you need some pants. You can't run around in a skirt all the time. It's just not natural."

Rikku giggled. "Paine wouldn't touch a skirt with a ten foot pole!"

Paine growled at her, causing Rikku to let out an 'Eep!' and hide behind Lulu. Yuna giggled. "Alright, where to next?"

"Only my favourite store." Paine grinned.

"Not THAT place!" Rikku groaned.

"If I can remember, you found a cat-eared hoodie that you absolutely adore." Lulu glanced at Rikku.

"Ya, for 750 gil! That place is expensive!"

"So? It'll put some much-needed pants in Yuna's wardrobe. Besides," Paine continued. "If there's any tops in there that she likes, it'll help toughen up her look, _and _keep the guys away."

"Hello, I'm right here!" Yuna said crossly. "And if you're thinking about those two again, you've got another thing coming. I don't know how many times I have to say this, but_ I do not want a boyfriend this year!_ I just want to get through it without anything happening!"

"Yuna, this is High School." Lulu replied. "There's no such thing as 'nothing happening' during it. Its all about the drama."

* * *

"As much as I enjoy shopping, I'm glad that's over." Yuna flopped down onto her bed, dumping the various bags on the floor. 

"Still, You had a good time, right?" Rikku sat down beside you. "I mean, we weren't too pushy, were we?"

"Yes, I had a good time. No, you weren't too pushy. Its just that I've never shopped for seven straight fours before." Yuna replied, smiling at her cousin.

"Oh come on! Surely they let you out to get necessities." Rikku teased.

"Yeah, but Lenne and I…" She fell silent.

"Still hurts?" Rikku asked after a moment.

Yuna nodded. "We've been friends since we were little. We saw more of each other then I did of my parents. Mom died when I was barely a year old and dad was always at some meeting it seemed. Then he died when I turned ten, and we both just started living in the dorms all year round."

"Wow. I'm surprised you're not a nun yet."

Yuna whacked her with a pillow. "Hey! Bevelle is more then Temples and Nuns you know!"

"Like what?"

"It's the capital for Spira, for one-"

"Yet its also home to Catholic Yevon! I do not want to go there anytime soon!" Rikku hit her over the head with another pillow.

"SWEET! A girl fight! Don't mind me ladies, I'm just here to watch the view!" Yuna and Rikku turned to the window, to find an Al Bhed male with an eye-patch staring across from his room, grinning.

"Ohh, GIPPAL! Cdub paehk cilr y banjand! Yht cdub cboehk uh sa!"

"Oui ghuf oui mega sa Rikku. Tuh'd vekrd ed" He said cockily.

"E'mm cuuhan luhjand Du Lydrumel Oajuh yht synno Seymour!" Rikku screamed. "Huf cdub cboehk uh sa un E'mm lymm dra lubc!" With that she slammed the window down and yanked down the blinds.

"Wasn't that..?" Yuna asked.

"That's Gippal." Rikku explained. "Back in Junior High, we kind of, sorta went out for a bit, but it ended fast. He cared more about his precious machina project then he did me. He's a flirt, will do anything with breasts, and takes the meaning pervert to a whole new level!" She sighed. "And the worst part is, he thinks _I'm_ head over heels for him."

"Are you?"

"NO!" Rikku said quickly. "Ug, syopa y meddma, pid dryd'c hud dra buehd!" She said more to herself. "I can't wait until the end of High School. Then I can go to Bikanel and meet some proper guys." She stood up. "Well off to bed for me! I got a pile of homework that I need to finish before Monday! Weekends should be four days instead of two."

* * *

"729." Baralai shook his head. "729 females in the school, and she picks the only ones that want nothing to do with you." 

"That was kind of fast though, wasn't it? Maybe she just knew one of them from somewhere, and then the rest latched onto her." Giera replied.

"Giera, how in the world would a St. Lesca'er know an heathen, a witch, or a psycho?" Gatta asked.

"Paine's not a psycho, she's just angry, particularly when she's around us." Baralai defended.

"Baralai, the girl through a table at someone when they insulted her taste in footwear." Seymour glanced at his friends. "Found anything yet?"

"Not really." Giera replied. "Just a bunch of school newspapers."

"Can't you find anything better?" Auda groaned.

"Do I look like I'm Al Bhed to you?" Giera snapped. "Wait, here's something…"

Seymour walked over, peering at the screen. "Sir Braska's daughter huh." He smirked. "That's very interesting…"

* * *

**Monday**

A white kimono-sleeved top, light pink skirt, pink suede boots and bag, silver necklace, and three pink bangles. Grabbing her books, Yuna raced downstairs, flinching slightly from the bright yellow sweater her cousin wore with pride. Rikku glanced at Yuna, and sighed. "Well, at least it's a start."

"We can't all dress like you Rikku." Yuna retorted. "Besides, can you really picture me wearing _your_ clothes?"

"If everyone dressed like me, the world would be a better place." Rikku shot back with a grin as she bounced out the door. "Where is Lulu?! She should be here by now!"

"Hey Cid's Girl, what's wrong? Your friends ditched you?" Gippal called over from his house, as he strolled across the lawn.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" Rikku yelled. "I have a name, it's Rikku, you hear me? RIKKU!"

"Aw, don't be upset!" Gippal grinned at her. "If it bothers you so much, I'll start calling you Gip-"

"Two months, Gippal. TWO MONTHS! And it was _**I**_ that broke up with _**you**_! Quit acting like I'll still like you, which I don't." Rikku cried. "Get that through your thick, Neanderthal head!"

"You wound me, that hurt." Gippal pretended to be hurt. "And here was I going to offer you a ride."

"I've seen your driving Gippal, and I happen to like living." Lulu pulled up.

"So? I thought you liked going fast."

"Why you little-!"

A pinecone flew past and hit Gippal on the head. "Hey Patches! Stop bothering my friends or it's hurt time!" Paine called out.

"Anger Management still not working Paine?" Gippal rubbed the spot were he was hit. Paine growled. "Fine, since my services aren't need here anymore, good day." He headed back to his car.

"I'm really starting to hate that guy." Paine shook her head.

"Didn't you use to be friends?" Lulu asked.

"We went to the same summer camp together along with Baralai. That's all."

"What's up with you and Baralai anyway?" Yuna asked.

Paine sighed. "We sort of had a summer romance last year at the Crimson Summer Camp at Bikanel. But when Junior year started, he wouldn't even speak to me. After a month of the silent treatment, I gave up. Six months later he tried talking to me, like nothing had changed after summer. I, of course, kept my dignity and blew him off. Needless to say, I didn't gain any popularity points."

Lulu pulled into a parking spot. "Brace yourself girls. Look who's looking our way."

Getting out of the car, Yuna glanced over in the direction Lulu gestured to. A red mustang surrounded by a group of guys, hair still wet from practice. One in particular caught her attention. A shirt hung open over a tanned pack, and once spiky blonde hair hung over intense deep blue eyes. _And he was starring right at her._ Yuna pulled her eyes away from him, concentrating on the ground, blushing very slightly. Seeing this, the guy smirked.

Rikku shook her head. "Blitzers. Good to look at, but nothing between the ears. Yunie, are you ok?"

Yuna nodded, and began heading towards the school. Seeing this, Paine threw an accusing glare at them. The blonde one shrugged, a smirk still on his lips as he leaned back, folding his arms over his head.

"He does realize, of course, that he needs to get through us first." Lulu remarked.

"He's the Great Tidus Tasna sis. There is nothing he likes more then a challenge." Paine turned on her heel, following her friends into the school.

* * *

_Remember to breath._ Yuna opened her locker. "Seriously Yunie, are you alright?" Rikku asked, opening hers. 

"Yes, it's just that I can't believe how similar they look…" Yuna trailed off.

"Who looks?" Rikku sounded more confused.

Yuna pulled out her phone, flipping through the pictures. Finally, she came to the one she was looking for. "Shuyin and the blonde guy. See."

"Wow." Rikku studied it. "That is spooky."

"It just startled me, that's all." _That, and the fact that he was so incredible gorgeous- NO! Bad thoughts, BAD thoughts!_

"What startled you?" Paine asked.

"Tidus apparently looks very much like an old, deceased friend of Yuna's." Rikku replied, showing the twins the picture.

"Freaky." Lulu remarked.

"Tell me about it." The bell rung and Yuna closed her door. "I have a feeling that this year is going to be pretty rocky though."

"Yuna, you're not at some fancy boarding school anymore. Here, school is always rocky." Paine replied, walking into class.

"You would think life would be fair sometimes though." Yuna muttered, sliding into her seat.

"Look who decided to transfer in." Paine's eyes narrowed slightly, as a group lead by a tall guy with blue hair walked in. She quickly took the seat in front of Yuna, Lulu the seat behind Yuna, and Rikku to Yuna's left.

Rikku leaned over to her. "Bluey there is Seymour. He thinks he's such a big shot since his dad's a Maester, and he stands to inherit his position. Keep an eye out for him, I don't trust him one bit."

Spotting the open seat on Yuna's right, Seymour quickly headed over, ignoring the glare from Paine. "Should of sat there." She muttered.

His lackeys took to seats around him, and, catching, Yuna's eye, he smirked, gaze lingering on her. Yuna looked away, allowing her hair to shield her face. Shelinda came in at that moment. "Alright class, settle down! Yes, I know we have a few new students, but if you all just turn to page 68 in your text book…"

* * *

Cdub paehk cilr y banjand! Yht cdub cboehk uh sa!: Stop being such a pervert! And stop spying on me! 

Oui ghuf oui mega sa Rikku. Tuh'd vekrd ed.: You know you like me. Don't fight it.

E'mm cuuhan luhjand Du Lydrumel Oajuh yht synno Seymour!: I'll sooner convert To Catholic Yevon and marry Seymour!

Huf cdub cboehk uh sa un E'mm lymm dra lubc!: Now stop spying on me or I'll call the cops!

Ug, syopa y meddma, pid drydc hud dra buehd! Ok, maybe a little, but that's not the point!


	4. Chapter 3: Gym and Magic Classes

For the girl's gym clothes, picture the Thief outfits from FFX2. But Rikku's top more tank top-like, And Lulu's is black boot, purple leg warmers, black skirt with purple accent, black sleeveless turtle-neck belly top, and sheer purple armbands.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"So far, so good." Rikku said in the changing room. "Neither Bluely or Blondie has approached Yunie yet."

"I'm right here." Yuna said, annoyed.

"That's the point." Paine shut her locker door. "Will you three hurry up!"

"I hate gym." Lulu grumbled. "Sadly, I don't think Auron will let me take a period excuse this early in the term."

"I don't understand why you guys hate them so much." Yuna said, adjusting her shoe. "They can't be all _that_ bad, right?"

"Yunie, we've had over 10 years of experience with them. Trust us on this one." Rikku replied.

"Everyone has some good in them Rikku." Yuna stood up. "I'm sure they're not as bad as you think they are."

"Disaster in the making!" Paine declared.

"I can't bare to watch." Lulu joined in.

"It was nice knowing you Yunie." Rikku finished.

"Now I know you're overreacting." Yuna rolled her eyes, heading for the doors.

Rikku followed her. "You can't blame us Yunie. We've seen how they operate. They'll do anything to get what they want and leave a trail of broken hearts behind in their wake. I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all."

"I know Rikku, but I wish you wouldn't baby me all the time. I _am_ older then you."

"Yet all the more innocent." Rikku's gaze landed on a particular blonde guy. "I mean, just look at him show off. It's disgusting."

Yuna studied him. "That's Tidus, right?"

"Mn-hm. The very definition of your typical Blitzer. Conceited, cocky, and thinks he's Yevon's gift to women." Rikku stated matter-of-factly.

"But do you want to know what's ironic?" Paine came up from behind. "See the guy with the orange hair that sticks up?" She pointed to the guy with Tidus. "That's Wakka, otherwise known as the definition of Catholic. Yet," She grinned at her sister. "He is head-over-heels for the resident Witch."

"Watch it." Lulu growled. "You'll give her ideas."

Yuna looked at Paine, confused. "Wakka was Chappu's older brother."

"By 10 minutes." Mumbled Lulu.

"Chappu and Lulu went out Freshman year, but he was killed in a terrorist attack at Djose Temple. Wakka has always had a crush on Lulu, but doesn't act on it because a) his dead brother went out with her, and b) she's known as the local 'Witch'." Paine continued. "So he has always admired her from afar."

"The local witch?" Yuna asked.

Lulu sighed and held out her hand, a ball of fire appearing hovering over it. It stayed for a few seconds then it was gone. "I tend to be more advanced in the dark arts then most people like to be."

"And we're talking Ultima and such here!" Rikku praised. "Lulu's the master!"

"I'm also not liked for it." Lulu replied.

"Its not your fault." Paine moved her gaze to the Blitzers. "People shun the unknown and worship familiarity. It's the way things are."

"Well whatever! I LIKE being original!" Rikku said with a smile.

A whistle blew and the teacher stepped out. "Hey, isn't that the chemistry teacher?"

"He teaches both. That way he can torture us physically and mentally." Paine answered.

"You four! Stop dawdling and get over here!" Auron yelled at the group. They made there way over. "You girls are multiplying. Who's the new one?"

"This is Yunie, she's new." Rikku piped up.

"I'm guessing that you've corrupted her already then, since she's hanging out with you three."

"We're doing our best sir." Paine replied.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Paine." Auron turned his attention to the class. "As you already know, I wasn't here last week due to a teacher conference. This does _NOT_ mean that you can fool around all semester. Instead, it will be the opposite. And no Tidus, we will not be playing blitzball today, that will come after the season starts." Some of the girls giggled. "Today, we will be playing-"

The door opened, and Seymour walked in. "Late as usual Seymour." Auron turned his attention to him. "And what's your excuse this time?"

"My schedule was messed up, so I had to get it fixed." Seymour replied smoothly. "I didn't realize that it was so crucial not to miss 5 minutes of running."

"Funny." Auron replied. "Usually I would bench someone for that remark, but seeing as how you would like that…" Auron looked at the rest of the class. "As I was saying earlier, we will be playing the well known game of dodge-ball. This half is one team, the other half is the other. Get into places. Now."

Yuna moved with her friends. "Wait just a minute, 'Yunie', correct?" Yuna stopped, turning around, nodding. "Three on one team is enough. You go with the other." She looked behind him, seeing Tidus and Seymour.

"Aw, come on Auron!" Rikku whined. "Let her stay with us."

"Will you be quiet if I let you go with her?" Rikku nodded. "Go then. Dona, over to this side."

A dark tanned girl walked by Rikku, glaring at the two of them. Rikku stuck out her tongue at her. "Stay by me Yunie. Nothing ever goes my way!"

Tidus immediately walked over. "Hey Rikku, who's your friend?"

"Out of your league." Rikku glared at him.

He ignored her. "I'm Tidus. What's your name?"

"Yuna." She replied.

"Like you don't know that already." Muttered Rikku.

"Yuna, huh. Stick by me Yuna. I'll make sure nothing touches you." He gave her a smile, causing her to blush very lightly, so only Rikku noticed it.

Rikku grabbed Yuna's hand. "Come on Yunie, Lets go to the other side of the gym." She pulled you for a step, and then discovered Seymour. "On the other hand, lets stay here."

"I'm touched Rikku, you like me more then Seymour." Tidus held his hand over his heart.

"Don't worry I still hate you. Besides, there's more annoying-"

"Hey Tidus, who's your new friend?" Wakka walked up.

"Never mind. Lets go Yunie."

"Hey now, don't run off so soon, we were just getting to know each other." Tidus stood in front of Yuna, blocking her path.

"Tidus, if you spent half as much time studying as you do flirting, you might get decent grades for a change." Auron called out. He glanced around at the class. "Well, what are you waiting for? Begin!"

* * *

"I now see what you mean by hating gym class." Yuna groaned, rubbing a sore spot as she made her way outside with her friends. 

"Auron is brutal when it comes to gym. He used to be a warrior monk you know, but retired and went into teaching. He started teaching gym when he saw how 'pitiful the next generation is'." Rikku quoted. "But deep down, I think he's an old softy!"

"Blitzer at 12 o'clock." Paine growled and Yuna glanced over her shoulder.

"Tidus again!" Rikku groaned when she saw the blonde blitzer making his way towards them. "He was flirting and showing off to Yunie all during gym class today."

"Shall I?" Lulu held up her hand, and the essence of fire appeared.

"No." Yuna opened the door. "I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm."

"Good to know that guy-hating isn't contagious." Tidus pushed past Rikku and by her side. "So, how are you liking Besaid?"

"It's nice." Yuna replied.

"Must be a big change from your old school. Where did you go anyway?"

"Like he hasn't googled her already." Paine remarked. Tidus glared at her and Yuna let out a giggle.

"Lets just ignore them for a minute." Tidus tried to steer Yuna's attention back to him.

"To answer your question, I went to St. Lesca." Yuna replied.

"That posh school? Why did you quit? Wait! Don't tell me… hey what's wrong?"

Yuna stopped walking, head bowed low as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Look what you've done! You made her all upset you meanie!" Rikku yelled at him.

"What did I say?!" Tidus sounded slightly panicked.

"You know the massacre?" Lulu answered. "That's what happened."

Yuna looked up. "Excuse me, but the bell will ring soon, and I need to get to class." She hurried across the grounds, and through the doors on the other side.

"Stay away from Yunie!" Rikku turned on Tidus. "Enough has happened to her without YOU messing up her life."

"So you admit I have a chance with her." Tidus countered, smirking.

"I mean it! I don't care if your daddy was some hotshot Blitzer, or that you're the next thing! Hurt her and die a horrible painful death involving hot pokers, umbrellas, and diamond rings!"

Tidus's smirk faded. "Calm down Rikku. Just because you three ruined any chance of ever having a love life doesn't mean you can do the same to Yuna. She actually might like being around guys." He walked away from the group.

"On three we attack." Paine said after a moment.

* * *

Yuna sighed, sitting down in her seat. _This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. What guy googles a girl he doesn't know?_ "You're Yuna, right?" 

Yuna looked to see a darkly tanned girl - Dona, was it? – standing in front of her desk flanked by two clones of her. "Yes, why?"

"You're new here, so I'll cut you some slack and explain the rules to you. Tidus is a Blitzer. He is one of the most popular guys here." Dona smiled. "_I _am one of the most popular girls here." Her smile faded. "_You_ hang around the resident freaks, that makes you a nobody." She leaned down so you were eye to eye. "I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from Tidus. He is _mine_." She straightened, smirking down at you. "Poor thing. You might have had a chance here, but you fell in with the wrong crowd."

"No worries there. I'm not interested." Yuna replied, holding her gaze, already starting to dislike this girl.

Dona laughed. "Good one. Now, just stay away from him, and I won't have to make your life a living hell." She walked towards the back of the class. "Oh, and tell that blonde friend of yours to watch her back. When will she learn not to mess with me?"

_Rikku, what have you done now?_ Almost on cue, the door opened and Seymour came in, followed by a guy with silver hair pulled back in a blue head band. They spotted you, and Seymour took the seat next to you, and his friend took the one in front. _All I need is another, and I'll be trapped against the wall._ Yuna could feel Seymour's gaze on you, and she grew uneasy.

The bell rang and a teacher walked in. "Good day class. I am Ms. Belgemine, and I am the Magic am Summoning Teacher here. As you all were aware, a substitute was in last week for most of your classes due to a last minute conference which many teachers had to attend." She stared out at the class. "For those who have taken any 10 or 11 grade level courses here, I may assure you this, White Magic 12 is not an easy course. While the last Magic teacher might have let these courses be a joke, I will not tolerate any foolishness, clowning around, or-" The door opened and Gippal came in. "And you are?"

"Gippal Rondi." He replied.

"And why are you interrupting my class?"

"Just found out that I need a Magic credit to graduate." He shrugged, suddenly uneasy as he gazed about the classroom. "And since Black Magic is full…"

"Alright then, find a seat." Gippal didn't move for a moment "What are you waiting for? Sit!"

_"Unless you can't help it, don't tell anyone you're half Al Bhed, at least, not at first." Rikku warned. "This place is filled with hard core Yevonites who'll hate you just for being Al Bhed."_

Yuna gazed around the room. The faces she saw weren't inviting, some looked plain right pissed that he was here. Hoping she wouldn't regret it, she straightened, catching Gippal's eye. She motioned to the empty seat behind her. Gippal's eyes got back their spark, and he quickly moved to the seat.

"Now, before I continue, would anyone volunteer to tutor Gippal so he may catch up?" No one raised their hand. Hoping that Rikku wouldn't kill her, Yuna slowly raised hers. "Good. And you are..?"

"Yuna." Yuna glanced back to see Gippal mouth thank you.

"Alright then." Belgemine wrote something down, and continued. "As I was saying, I will not tolerate any foolishness, clowning around, or just plain inattentiveness. There is nothing worst then a back-fired spell…"

* * *

**End of the Day**

"What is this I hear about Gippal joining your Magic class? And you volunteering to tutor him?!" Rikku questioned as you walked out to Lulu's car.

"He needed the credit, and you should have seen him, Rikku! Everyone was giving him such a mean look, and he looked so sad. I thought it would be nice to give him at least one ally in there." Yuna explained.

"And he didn't choose Black because..?"

"Apparently it was full."

"Not any more." Lulu smiled. "With this new teacher, everyone is quitting the class, thank Yevon." Lulu smiled.

"Hey!" Rikku cried.

"Rikku, I'm tired of having the one subject I'm truly passionate about being the joke of the school." Lulu replied meaningfully. "Hopefully people will see what magic really is all about."

"As long as they don't take out Fighting, I'm fine with it." Paine replied. "I would seriously kill someone if I can't whack something around with a sword."

"Fighting?" Yuna repeated.

"Its an elective available of next semester. It's the school boards way of keeping everyone in, by letting them take all these neat courses 2nd semester." Rikku replied. "They even have one called 'The art of Thieving and its Elements'!"

"Belgemine mentioned a Summoning class. That sounds interesting." Yuna leaned back in her seat.

"That's an advanced class that's hard to get in, let alone stay in." Lulu smiled at her. "It teaches you the ancient art of Summoning. However, you'll probably get in."

"Hey, Yuna!" She looked over to see Gippal running up. "Do you mind if I come over so you can help me with Magic?"

"YES!" Rikku yelled.

"Please Yuna! I talked to Belgemine after class and she said that they'll be a test next week and I don't know a thing!"

"Well…"

"Please, if I fail this course they won't let me graduate, and then Spira's business world will collapse!"

"They did fine before you were born!" Rikku shot at him.

"Please!" He gave her a puppy eye.

Yuna gave in. "Fine. Just for a few hours though."

"Alright Yuna!" He jumped up. "See ya soon!"

"Yunie…"Rikku growled as Lulu pulled out of the school.

"Rikku, he doesn't know any magic!" Yuna protested. "You saw how much he pleaded, how could I say no?"

"Like this; **NO**!"

* * *

"Thanks Lulu!" Yuna and Rikku waved after the car. 

"I hope you know what you're doing. Gippal may be a genius, but still-"

"YUNA!" The front door opened and a blur ran out and hugged Yuna, lifting her off the ground.

"Hello Brother, it's good to see you too." Yuna winced slightly from the bone-crushing hug she was caught in.

"Brother! Let Yunie down this instant!" Rikku cried. "She can't breathe!"

She was dropped promptly. "Yuna! I did not hurt you, did I not? Do you require medicine or medical… or healing?"

"No thanks Brother, I'm fine." Yuna looked at her other cousin. "You didn't tell me that Brother was coming home today."

"Oops, must of forgot." She smiled sheepishly.

"Brother! Stop attacking Yuna and get back inside!" Cid yelled from the door.

"I am NOT attacking Yuna! I am-"

"Just get in the house Brother! Yunie's had a long day and now she has to teach Gippal-"

"Gippal? GIPPAL! What had he done to you? If he harmed-"

"BROTHER!

* * *

I know some of the character's personalties may seem alittle off, but bare with me. 

I've always pictured Auron to be a Gym teacher, torturing students as they ran laps and such.

Belgemine would probably be a strict teacher, serious and passionate in her subjects.

As for Gippal, hey, if you were thrown in a class you know nothing about and everyone hated you, wouldn't you be slightly uneasy at least? And remenber, he wants to graduate and start up his company ASAP.


	5. Chapter 4: Auron is Evil

**A few weeks, several Tidus flirtations, an ever-so-watchful Seymour, and one nearly attempt murder later…**

"Its no use Yuna." Gippal slumped down in his chair. "Just give up on me. It's hopeless."

"Don't say that." Yuna protested to her friend. "You're catching up quite quickly! You even passed that test a few weeks ago!"

"A 67 is a pass?"

She sighed. "Gippal, you can't be the best in everything. Besides, the others in the class have been learning it for a longer time."

"Don't you mean what's left of the class?" Gippal said with a grin. He had a point. Within two weeks of Belgemine's announcement, the class size had dwindled down from 30 to 8.

"Once more Gippal." Yuna sighed. "Just remember, it's Cure-_AH_-ga, not Cure-_EE_-ga."

Gippal held out his hand over his wrist. "Curaga!" The large bruise seemed to shrink at first, causing Yuna to smile. Maybe he wasn't as helpless as he thought.

Then the bruise expanded, growing larger then before. "Aw, CRAP!"

Then again, maybe not.

"There was a reason why witches went up in flames a thousand years ago!" Gippal growled.

"Calm down. You're just not concentrating enough."

"HUD Luhlahdnydehk ahuikr?" Roared Gippal. "That's it! I've had enough!" He yelled as he stormed out of the house, slamming the door close.

_5,4,3,2,1…_ The door opened. "Same time on Thursday?"

"Correct."

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"Guess what we're starting today?" Auron surveyed his class. "Group projects." The class murmured until he gave them a death glare. "The project can be on anything, as long as it involves chemistry, and doesn't end it blowing up the school or getting the school sued. And before you comedians ask I do _**NOT**_ mean the 'romantic' type of chemistry!" Some shoulders sagged. "As for partners," Some people moved towards others. "_**I**_ will choose them, since I have already finished the task of studying your work habits and placing you all together. If you don't like your partner, you may ask for a switch," Cheers. "-But I will say no." Groans. "I have placed you all in groups of two, except for one group, which will have three."

Yuna looked around the class, sighing inwardly. Chances are was that she was going to end up doing all the work, while her partner chatted away with his/her friends in another.

"Since this is a school filled with cliques, I have also taken the liberty of placing you with someone who you don't know, and probably dislike."

"That's just evil!" Someone called from the back of the room.

"I do my best." Auron replied. "Now, for partners-"

The door opened and Tidus walked in. "Late again Tidus. Keep this up and you might have to repeat this course." Auron turned his gaze on him. "Just in time for the group project partners. Sit."

Tidus just shrugged, walking down the aisle to his seat, trying to catch Yuna's eye. "As I was saying, for partners; first group, Dona and Clasko."

"WHAT!" She shrieked.

"The Drama Queen? NO!" Clasko sounded horrified.

"Oh, yes. And it gets worst." Auron almost sounded amused. "Buddy and Wakka. Letty and Gatta."

Anguished shrieks and cries filled the classrooms. Yuna cringed, wondering what her group would be like. "And this next one would have to be my favorite one. The two people who are always late to one of my classes, Seymour and Tidus."

"_**WHAT!"**_ Both jumped to their feet.

"You can not be serious!" Seymour glared at his partner.

"I am not working with him!" Tidus protested.

"Maybe this will teach you to come on time." The class murmered, wondering what Auron was thinking. Tidus and Seymour? They hated each other more then anything on Spira! "But not to worry, I wouldn't be so cruel as to put the school's most 'I hate the other' duo together without a buffer zone." The ones left cringed, praying that it wouldn't be them. "Originally, it was someone else, but since Ms. Belgemine recommended this one on her neutrality in her classroom, I decided to changed it." The class was confused. Auron and Belgemine? "Yuna, guess who you're stuck with."

Yuna paled and glanced at her partners. They turned around, and looked at her. She glanced back at Auron, who continued down his list. Paine was right, he did like to torture people.

* * *

Biology, Next Period

"HE put you in with WHO?!" Rikku cried.

"Shh, keep it down!" Yuna hissed. "Auron put me in the same group with Tidus and Seymour for our group project."

"Too many gym balls must have hit him in the head." Lulu replied dryly.

"And it gets worst." Yuna continued.

"No!" Rikku gasped.

"He told us that the groups we're in now are permanent!" Yuna groaned, slumping down so her face was resting in the desk, buried in her arms. "For every single little project, right down to the labs!"

Silence. "Wow." Rikku finally said. "I wonder what he has against you?"

"Belgemine apparently recommended me on my 'neutrality' and 'out-standing leadership'. Apparently she has taken a great liking to me after seeing how much Gippal has improved."

"Ah HA! See? I told you that would come back to haunt you!"

"Rikku…" Lulu shook her head.

"What? I'm just stating the truth."

"I'm not finished." Yuna looked up. "We're getting together today, to discuss what we want to do. They both refused to go to each others house…"

"Yunie," Rikku stared at her. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"So Auron came over, and said to just go to my house, and they agreed, so…"

"Why Yunie? WHY!?" Rikku hit the floor on her knees, grabbing her cousin's hands. "Wasn't I a good cousin? Didn't we treat you kindly? Wasn't your room good enough? I could trade if you want to, even if it meant that pervert had access to my window."

"Don't worry." Lulu spoke up. "You forget about Brother."  
Rikku grinned. "That's right. Brother's back."

"How does that matter?" Yuna was confused.

"Brother no likey those two." Rikku replied. "Now, I just have to duck out of class for a minute. I'll be right back…"

* * *

End of School Day

"Whatever you do, don't get into either one's car." Paine stood guard at Yuna's side, keeping an eye out.

"I'm not a complete fool Paine." Yuna sighed. _And to think, things will only get worse today._

"Hey, Yuna!" Tidus appeared, shoving Rikku out of his way. "Since I'm heading over o your house now, how about I give you a lift?"

"The minute she steps into your car will be the minute she runs off screaming." Yuna whirled around, seeing Seymour. "Instead of risking your life with him behind the wheel, how about I drive you instead?"

"How about," Lulu said, clearly annoyed. "I just drive her instead, and you two follow."

"Come on Yunie." Rikku dragged her over to the jeep. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner those two can leave our house, and the sooner I can start disinfecting!"

Lulu started up the car, pulling out of the parking lot. "Do those two even know you're half Al Bhed?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Yuna replied.

"Aren't they in for a shock." Paine smirked. "Especially when they see Brother."

"We're going to stick around, just to see their reaction."

"50 gil says he throws something at them."

"50 says he throws one out of the house."

"You're on."

Yuna glanced at Rikku, who was watching the two cars following them. "It's a good thing you two got a car. Otherwise one would of driven off with Yunie."

"Or we'll have to take the bus, Yevon forbid." Paine smiled. "Here we are. How I wished I brought my camera."

Now Yuna was getting worried. The Brother she remembered was a big old softie. True, his actions were rather unorthodox, and that was 7 years ago, but he couldn't have changed THAT much, right?

* * *

Tidus pulled onto the driveway, wondering why Rikku was getting out with Yuna. H glanced at house. It certainly didn't look like a hyper Al Bhed lived there. And Yuna couldn't possible be related to someone like Rikku (not that he had anything against the Al Bhed), right? Although it would explain why she made friends with the other two so fast…

He shook his head, getting out of the car as Seymour pulled up behind him. "Hey, Yuna? Why is she getting out here?"

"Who, Rikku?" Yuna replied. "We live together. Why?"

Tidus frowned for a second, then got it. "Oh, so her family is kinda like you're guardians?"

She nodded. "You could say that."

He smirked as she turned around, eyes trailing down to her butt. Damn she had a cute butt. He could live with the whole Rikku's-lives-with-me thing, and besides, that crazy brother of hers moved away. No problems there.

He looked up, noticing Rikku smirking at him- and Seymour- quite evilly. And why were Lulu and Paine still there? With phones out, poised to take pictures? Tidus gulped, his gut was telling him that nothing good could come from this.

Then the door whipped open. "YUNA!" A blur came flying out, scooping Yuna up and hugging her.

"Holy SHIT!!" He backed up, nearly running into Seymour.

"B-Brother, I can't breathe!" Yuna gasped.

"When did HE come back!" To Tidus's credit, Seymour looked just as scared as he did.

That's when Brother noticed them. "YOU!" He cried, dropping Yuna and pointing a finger at them. "What are _you_ do here?"

"They're in a chemistry study group with Yunie." Rikku replied happily. "Though they seem to want to be more then just study buddies."

Silence. The calm before the storm then he exploded. "FRYD?!!" He cried. "Cdyo yfyo vnus Yuna! Cra ec SEHA! Ev oui duilr uha ryen uh ran rayt drah E femm NEB oui du crnatc, drah cdybma oui dfu dukdran yht tu ed ykyeh! Oui rayn sa? YKYEH!" He said, approaching the two of them slowly, arms raving from theatrics, screaming threats in Al Bhed. The clicks from cell phones told him that chances are, this moment would end up on MySpace, or something like that. Tidus didn't care, he just wanted to get out of there, alive.

"Brother! Stop scaring the neighbors' and-" Cid came out, stopping short when he saw who Brother was yelling at. "What are those two doing here?"

"Chemistry project." Rikku said, sad that the show was over.

* * *

He studied the two. "Brother, Rikku, Yuna, inside. Now."

"Pops!" Rikku whined.

"I'm just going to have a little 'talk' with them. Now inside, _now_!" The three of them marched inside. "Lulu, Paine, I'll give you 30 seconds to get out of here before I come over and pull the engine out." Lulu rolled her eyes and drove off.

Seymour studied the heathen. He smiled at the two of them, almost friendly. "Now, if I understand Rikku correctly, you two are the top dogs at school, right?" He nodded. "And I also believe you two have taken an interest in Yuna." Nod. "Now you both look like nice and smart men, and I'm sure your intentions are honorable." Tidus was grinning like a fool now. Idiot. Seymour preferred to stay away from the heathens, but he did know a few things about them. "Now, you have to understand where I'm coming from. I promised Yuna's mother if anything happened to her or Braska, I'll take care of Yuna. The only reason I let Yuna continue to go to St. Lesca after Braska did as because Shuyin was there to protect her. However, he's no longer with us, and Yuna wanted to get away from that place, so I arranged her transfer to here." He patted them both on the shoulder. "Now you see my problem. Yuna had Shuyin to protect her from any unwanted attention, but now she's all alone, a mouse in a nest of snakes." Now Tidus was standing here thinking that Cid wanted one of them to keep an eye on Yuna for him, to keep others away. "So here's the thing. I don't give a shit about your attentions. You two stay away from Yuna. She's been through too much already to have to cry because some player broke her heart. You tell your friends that too." Cid gave the two of them another smile, patted their shoulders once more, and then strolled towards the house. "Oh, and if I catch one of you so much as touching one hair on her head, it won't be just Brother you have to worry about. I'll get every Al Bhed within a thousand mile radius to hunt you down like the dogs you are." He called back. "Understand?"

The grin was wiped off of Tidus's face as he watched him enter the house. "First Rikku, then Brother, now old Cid." He shook his head. "It seems their entire family is against me. Ah, they'll warm up to me once I turn on the charm."

"What charm?" Seymour smirked. "If you really think that someone of her caliber would even consider going out to grab a burger with you, then you are sadly mistaken."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Simple. Yuna has class, that means she won't settle for someone like you."

"And I suppose that you believe that you're her type?"

"Um, guys?" Seymour turned to see Yuna, poking her head from out behind the door. "Are you two coming? I made Brother promise to behave himself."

"Yeah, we're coming." Tidus replied. That seemed to satisfy her and she disappeared. Seymour and Tidus gazes locked.

Let the competition begin.

* * *

HUD Luhlahdnydehk ahuikr?: NOT Concentrating enough?

FRYD?!!: WHAT?!!

Cdyo yfyo vnus Yuna! Cra ec SEHA! Ev oui duilr uha ryen uh ran rayt drah E femm NEB oui du crnatc, drah cdybma oui dfu dukdran yht tu ed ykyeh! Oui rayn sa? YKYEH!: Stay away from Yuna! She is MINE! If you touch one hair on her head then I will RIP you to shreds, then staple you two togther and do it again! You hear me? AGAIN!


	6. Chapter 5: Study Session

**Hello and Happy New Year! This is the next chapter of TWBB! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to put this on earlier. Anywho, I do not own Final Fantasy. If I did, there will be more games, and at _least_ another movie.**

* * *

Two hours. Two hours had past and the three of them had nothing done. Why? Maybe it was because they all had different ideas. Maybe it was the way they didn't had access to half the supplies they might need. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the way Tidus and Seymour each refused to cooperate with each other. Yuna sighed. They were locked in a glaring contest, and the obvious anger in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Maybe we should take a break?"

"Huh?" Tidus broke away from the glaring contest.

"Well, we obviously aren't coming up with anything, so maybe we should take a small break before we continue."

"Fine with me." Tidus got up. "Hey, what's there to eat?"

"Well, there's some should be some cookies left over from yesterday, and-"

Tidus was gone in a flash, leaving her there with Seymour. Getting up, she followed Tidus into the kitchen, only to find him not there. "Tidus?"

"What's with the pictures?" Tidus stuck his head in through another door.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a picture of you from each school year!"

Yuna laughed. "I never visited when I went to S. Lesca, so every year I wrote and sent them some pictures from my school year, to keep in touch. Cid hasn't gotten around to taking them down yet."

"Who's the blonde guy?"

"Him? That's Shuyin. He was like a brother to me." Yuna explained, feeling a little sad. "The girl is Lenne, the three of us were inseparable."

"Were you twins?" Tidus asked.

"No."

"Sisters then?"

"No." Couldn't he take a hint? She didn't want to talk about them!

"Cousins?"

"Look!" She rounded on him. "Lenne and I weren't related! We were just friends!"

"Hey calm down! I didn't mean any harm." Tidus protested as she turned on her heel and left the room. "It's just that you two almost look TOO much alike."

"Point one against Tidus." Rikku called out in the background. "Looks like Lulu's gonna win the bet."

"The bet?"

"That Brother will throw one of you will get thrown out of the house." Rikku said with a smile. "Paine thinks he'll just throw stuff at you and chase you out. But _I_ don't think any of that will happen."

Tidus looked at her, confused, but feeling somewhat triumphant. "You don't?"

"That's right." Then she grinned. "I think Pops or Brother's gonna run you out of here wielding something sharp."

* * *

"YUNA!" Brother pounced on her as she entered the kitchen. "Would you like a drink, perhaps? Or food? I could quickly whip you up something, if you like." 

"It's alright Brother, I'm fine." Yuna replied, sitting down on a stool.

"You are sure? It no trouble to-"

"Brother, I'm not hungry or thirsty. Don't worry about me." Yuna said, now firmly this time.

"But it no trouble at all to-"

"How many times does she have to say she doesn't want anything before you get it." Seymour spoke up from across the table. "Is it that you can't take a hint? Or is it that you can't understand simple Spiran when you have too?"

Brother growled. "Who you think you are to-"

"If she says she doesn't want something, don't keep forcing it on her." Seymour ignored him. "Then again, I wouldn't expect someone like _you_ to understand that, now can I?"

"Give me ONE good reason why-"

"I never realized how thick headed you heathens, excuse me, _Al Bheds,_ can be when it comes to the wishes of others." Seymour continued innocently.

Silence. "_E'S KUEH DU GEMM OUI!!!!_" Brother roared, lunging at Seymour.

"BROTHER NO!" Yuna threw herself in between the two of them. The three of them crashed to the floor, Yuna landing in Seymour's lap, and Brother straddling Yuna, trying to hit Seymour while avoiding hitting Yuna. "STOP IT! YOU PROMISED!"

"Cdyo uid uv drec! Mad sa yd res!" Brother cried. "Ed'c rec pmuut E fyhd, hud ouinc!

"Brother, I'm sorry to do this, but…" Yuna slammed her knee right up and into Brother's most sensitive spot. His eyes bulged as he let out a high-pitched gasp before collapsing on the floor, clutching his goods.

"What's going on in here?" Cid came into the room, trailing off as he stared down at Yuna's current position. "What did I tell you about touching her?"

"Cid, nothing-" Yuna began.

"Yuna, don't defend him." Cid yanked Seymour off the floor.

"But it was an accident!"

"Listen to her! Your son just tried to kill me!" Seymour protested his innocence.

"I heard the whole thing from upstairs. You provoked Brother, he lunged, and somehow Yuna got between you. I don't care what sort of big shot you think you are, but you aren't EVER going to touch Yuna again. Not while she's living under my roof!" Cid said as he threw Seymour out. "You stay away from her. Ihtancdyht? Good." He slammed the door.

"You do realized that now I can't get a good grade in Chemistry anymore." Yuna glared at her uncle. "That was completely uncalled for Cid!"

"The guy was feeling you up. I promised Braska and Atona I'd take care of you. And that includes keeping every guy who looks at you away."

"It was an accident!"

"One minute it's innocent, the next I come home and have to tear a guy off of you half naked!" Cid marched back upstairs.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Cid! I can take care of myself!" Yuna cried.

"You have zero guy experience and had your own personal bodyguard at Lesca. Where I'm standing that means you need all the help you can get around here!"

Yuna let out a cry of frustration. "Yuna! Are you ok? I heard yelling, is-" Yuna spun around, glaring at Brother. "Yuna! Why you angry? Did I do something bad?" Yuna sighed, walking away from Brother. "Yuna? Speak to me! _YUNA!?"_

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Tidus asked as she walked in. 

"Cid threw Seymour out. Our study session is over." Yuna explained sitting down on the couch.

Tidus smirked. "Well then, how about we get to know each other over-"

"Sorry but Cid is really against me getting to know any of the guys here." Yuna cut him off. "He says it's bad enough that Gippal comes over every week for tutoring, he doesn't want anymore male guests to come over."

"You're _tutoring_ Gippal?! In what?"

"White Magic."

"Ah, so _you're_ the reason why I got to be in a group with you." He smiled, sitting down next to her.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"That look. Don't get any ideas."

"Why not?" Tidus snaked an arm over her shoulders, pulling her towards him. "We're in the same gym and chem classes, and because of your actions, we got put in the same group together. Don't you think that's a sign?"

"No, because otherwise Cid would like you." Yuna tossed his arm off of her. "Besides, I've heard about you."

"You mean what a great fun guy I am?"

"No, what a player you are."

Tidus sighed. "You do realize that that is only the opinion of three girls who were spurned by love and hate my guts."

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "So you don't date a girl one week and dump her the next?"

"_**One**_ time, and she was psycho." Tidus defended himself. "My point is, shouldn't you make these decisions, and not your friends? After all, their track records aren't exactly the best thing to go by here. And who knows? _I_ could be the guy of your dreams, but you'll never know it, since you listened to them."

* * *

"And then she _**WHAT!?**_" 

"Do I have to really tell you again? Rikku yelled that I was kissing Yuna –which I didn't even get close to doing- and Brother jumped me, screaming something about making Yuna damaged goods! I'm lucky to have gotten out of there in one piece!" Tidus scowled into the phone, hearing Wakka's laughter. "It's not funny man!"

"You're right, it's hilarious!" Wakka cried, still laughing. "But seriously, ya. Are you sure it's worth the trouble?"

"Have you've looked at her?" Tidus asked, lying back on his bed. "And do I need to remind you, when I start going out with Yuna, her friends will have to sit with us, and you'll be sitting next to the girl of your dreams, Lulu."

"So how are you going to do it? You've already been banned from her house, ya."

Tidus sat up. "Dude, you seriously forgot about Friday?"

"Of course not, but the other three won't go-"

"Not unless they rise to the challenge. Don't worry Wakka, I've got this all planned out."

* * *

**Next Morning**

"Rikku, tell Brother I'm still not speaking to him." Yuna said, getting annoyed at the puppy looks Brother kept on throwing her.

"Yunie says quit it, she's still not gonna talk to you."

"But _**WHY???"**_ Brother cried dramatically.

"He asks why?" Rikku turned to her cousin.

"He knows what he did."

"Yunie says you assaulted her only chance of getting a decent grade in Chem. Shame on you!"

"I don't know what you're all fighting about, but if it's about yesterday; Rikku, be quiet, Yunie, stop moping, and Brother," Cid stopped behind Brother, patting him on the shoulder. "Good work."

"Uncle Cid, he just ruined any chance I had of getting a good grade in chemistry! He attacked both my lab partners, chased one down the block, and now I'll be lucky if one ever comes back here again!" Yuna got up, following him to the stove.

"Then good, we've done our job."

"Cid!"

"Sorry Yuna, but after hearing all Rikku's stories, you're lucky I let them in at all." Cid loaded his plate up with beacon and eggs before sitting down. "And besides, I thought you didn't want a boyfriend."

"I don't, but it would be nice if guys weren't scared stiff of me because my Uncle and cousin weren't threatening each one as soon as they came near me."

Cid looked off in space, deep in thought. "Sorry, not going to happen anytime soon." He smiled at Yuna before digging in. "Now you two better head off, Lulu will be here any minute to pick you two up.

* * *

**At School**

"What's everyone so excited about now? Let me guess; cheerleading tryouts or some other pitiful rah-rah activity." Paine said, as their little group stopped at their lockers.

"Let them have their fun. It's not their fault they prefer school spirit to sanity." Lulu replied smoothly, turning the dial on her lock.

Yuna smiled to herself, listening to her friend's debate to pros and cons of school spirit. Her locker sprang open, a folded piece of paper fell out. Curious, she bent down and picked it up. "Hey Yunie, what's that?" Three heads peered over Yuna's shoulders as she unfolded it.

"It's an invitation, to a party Friday." Yuna said, reading the flyer with her name printed across the top.

"We're not going." Lulu said flatly.

"Why not?"

"It's at Tidus' place." Rikku answered.

"But-"

"No."

"I've never been to a party for no reason before though!"

"You've been to high school parties before, Yunie, don't lie." Rikku replied.

"True, but those were all to celebrate something. Either that or an all girl slumber party."

"Our answer is no." Paine replied, slightly annoyed.

* * *

**Gym Class**

"Come on, it could be fun!"

"No!"

"It can't be that bad."

"Can't tell, we've never been to one." Lulu replied.

"Then aren't you at least interested in what it's like?"

"No means no Yuna."

"Please?"

"No, now stop it Yuna!" Paine growled slightly. "Yevon, you're almost as bad as Rikku!"

"Bad as Rikku? Impossible!" They all looked up to see Tidus walking towards them, Wakka in tow. "So Yuna, you got the invite?"

She nodded. "But I can't go."

"Aw, why not? Don't tell me you've got a date that night!"

Yuna shook her head, a small smile on her face. "No, but Lulu Paine and Rikku refuse to go with me, so I don't have anyone to go with."

"We've been trying to tell her what a waste of time it would be for the past couple of hours." Paine replied.

"So they don't want to go, so what?" Tidus sat down next to Yuna. "Do _you_ want to go?"

"Yes." Yuna replied.

"So come. If you're worried about getting a drive, I'll come and pick you up. We'll send Letty's girl to the door if you're worried Brother."

"Well…"

"Or if you're still afraid they'll recognize us. Tell Cid you're going over to study at a friend's house, and I'll give you a lift to my place after school, and you can get ready there." Yuna looked away, thinking. "Well, does that sound good? Don't worry, it'll be a blast!"

Reaching her decision, Yuna looked back and smiled. "Alright, I'll-"

"Yunie will come over with us." Rikku spoke up. "Thanks, but you don't have to worry about her."

"We won't tie her up and keep her from going, don't worry about that." Lulu said evenly. "We'll be there."

"Great then." Tidus flashed another smile at Yuna, before squeezing her shoulder and getting back up. "See you there then."

Yuna watched him walk off, before turning to her friends. "What made you change your mind?"

"You're bound and determined to go, and if you think we're just going to let you walk into the snake's nest by yourself, then you're wrong." Paine sighed. "But I'm telling you Yuna, it's not going to be any fun at all."

"You won't know until you've tried it." Yuna's eyes danced, then she frowned. "Rikku, what do you wear to this sort of thing?"

* * *

"I am amazed." Wakka shook his head. "Yevon must have gifted you or something, cause you are the **man**, ya!" 

"Told you I could do it." Tidus said with a smirk. "And not only did I get the lovely Yuna to say she'll come, but her friends too."

"But wouldn't that mean you'll get no time with her at all?"

"You're kidding, right?" Tidus looked at his friend. "It'll be loud and crowded in there, Wakka. Yuna will get easily separated, never having been to a party like that before, and I'll appear at her side like Prince Charming. Those three will split up, looking for her. You can find Lulu, and 'help' her look for Yuna. We'll score points with Gippal, cause then he can bump into Rikku, and flirt with her the rest of the night. And the best part is, Baralai can run into Paine, and he'll be busy the rest of the night, and Seymour's right hand man is gone, making it easier on me to spend time alone with Yuna. We all get the girl, the party's a success, and we all end up happy."

"And they say you only think about yourself." Wakka chuckled.

"I know, I'm like the next Holy Saint or something!" Tidus smiled. "Trust me on this Wakka, Friday will be a night to remember."

* * *

E'S KUEH DU GEMM OUI!; I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! 

Cdyo uid uv drec! Mad sa yd res!; Stay out of this! Let me at him!

Ed'c rec pmuut E fyhd, hud ouinc!; It's his blood I want, not yours!

Ihtancdyht?; Understand?

**How's that for a cliffhanger? I wonder what will happen at the party? Will Rikku and Gippal get back together? Will Lulu start liking Wakka? Will Baralai get Paine to put down the chair long enough for her to listen? Will Tidus woo Yuna, or is Seymour going to stop him? Find out all this, plus next more, in the next chapter!**

**Wow that sounded like a cheesy commercial there. Don't worry, I'll never do it again.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Party

**Exams are over! Everyone rejoice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Final Fantasy.**

* * *

"I still think you should wear a chastity belt." Paine said dryly. 

"Come on guys, it'll be fun!" Yuna smiled as she applied one last layer of lip-gloss. "Just think of all the black mail pictures you can take while there." That seemed to satisfy Paine. Yuna looked down at her Rikku-approved outfit. "Are you sure I look alright?"

"Of course you do!" Rikku smiled. "_I_ picked it out for you!"

Yuna glanced at her reflection. White halter top with a yellow ribbon tied around the waist, short purple pleated skirt with white vines running up one side, black knee high boots with white laces, and just a touch of make up met her gaze. Even if Rikku had complained for hours about her supposedly limited wardrobe, trying to find the right combination, she felt she looked good. Surveying her friends, she studied their outfits. Lulu and Paine pretty much wore the same thing as they did to school (Paine with black jeans and red t-shirt and heels, Lulu with black corset top, long lacey skirt, and tie-up sandals). Rikku, however, went to a new extreme. Bright yellow fishnet top hung over a black bikini top, a black mini skirt, with bright yellow converse shoes and tons of gold jewelry, with her hair out of it's usual trademark style and hanging down, nearly to her waist.

"Well, I'm ready!" Rikku continued. She then glanced over at the twins. "Are you sure you don't want me to pick out your outfits?"

"Yes." They replied.

"Yeesh, fine. Be that way." Rikku rolled her eyes. "Are you at least ready to go?"

"As ready as I'm going to be." Paine replied, getting up.

"FRYD YNA OUI _**FAYNEHK**_!?" Brother cried as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh, hi Broth-!" Yuna started.

"Don't stop, just GO!" Rikku grabbed Yuna's hand, dragging her after her as she ran out the door.

"_**VYDRAN**_! Ryja oui caah fryd Yuna ec faynehk?!" Brother continued. "Fro yna oui maddehk ran nih ynuiht mega dryd!? Ymm dra puoc yna kuehk du pa yvdan ran!"

The car door slammed and Lulu sped off. "What was that about?"

"Pops never lets me dress like this. Says it just 'encourages' the boys." Rikku huffed. "Chances are he won't let me out of the house, then that's one less guard for you."

"Thanks… I think." Yuna replied. "Please try to have an open mind, Rikku. You could end up having the time of your life tonight!"

"Yeah, it'll be right up there with when Brother ate too much birthday cake and threw up all over me when I turned 6." Rikku said sarcastically.

"Now Yuna, here are the ground rules for tonight." Paine turned around in her seat. "Don't wonder off, don't go anywhere alone, no drinking or eating anything that we don't give you, and don't trust any guy."

"It's just a party Paine, how bad can it be?"

"We're here." Lulu suddenly said.

"Already?" Yuna glanced out the window, words dying on her tongue. Heavy bass poured out of the mansion, and drunken partygoers half danced, half staggered across the lawn. Countless numbers of cars were parked there, and even more bodies were seen through the windows.

"And you can only imagine," Paine said with a smirk at her expression. "What lies inside."

"You don't have to go, you know." Lulu offered. "We can just turn around and go home."

"No, it's alright." She gulped. "It just looks more… busy then I thought it would be."

"What can we say? Tidus is a popular guy." Rikku pointed out as Lulu parked.

"Now remember," Paine started. "No-"

"Wondering, going anywhere alone, drinking, eating, or talking to boys." Yuna sighed.

"Good. Just stick close to us, and welcome to the Lion's Den." Paine said as the doors opened.

Yuna was unprepared to the blast that hit her when the doors opened. She glanced around, taking all of it in. This definitely not how she'd imagined a High School party. She moved forward with her friends, not really paying attention to what they were saying.

"Yuna! You made it!" Somehow over the noise she heard someone call her name. She looked over to see Tidus weaving through the crowd towards her.

"Just got here." She replied over the music. "Did you really think they'll tie me to a chair?"

"Knowing them, yeah." He grinned. "Want to dance?"

Yuna nodded, all the rules that Paine told her forgotten.

* * *

"Where's Yunie?" Rikku glanced behind her. 

"She was there a minute ago." Paine looked around. "I smell a rat, and he's a blonde."

"Calm down." Lulu said, glancing around.

"So what do we do?" Rikku glanced up at them.

Pause. "As much as I hate to say it, we should split up." Lulu replied. "Paine, you search by the refreshments. Rikku, check by the pool. I'll search by the dance floor."

Rikku nodded, and they split up.

_I knew this would happen! Tidus you sneak, you planned this as revenge!_ It was the only explanation really. Tidus was mad because she set Brother on him for hitting on Yunie. Rikku groaned to herself. She should have seen this coming!

Reaching outside, she glanced around for the familiar sight of brown hair and bi-colored eyes. Nothing. _Great, just great!_ She thought bitterly. _What else can go wrong?!_

"Hey, Cid's Girl! A little birdie told me you'd be here."

Slowly, she turned around to see Gippal, with that stupid smirk on his face. "Lnyb."

* * *

Paine shook her head, pausing to glare a bunch of guys to give her the once over, they scuttled away and she starred at the ceiling. 

She knew this would happen. Hell, they all did! But Yuna wouldn't give up, this was something she wanted to see for herself, to experience. Of course Tidus knew that. The Player. He would take her heart and eat it, spitting out the remains. That's what always happened. You'll meet this incredibly great guy, who seems just as into you as you are him, but once a period pasted he'll grow tired and toss you to the curb without any warning or reason. Then he'll come back, fully expecting to pick up where you left off.

Paine closed her eyes, leaning against the table as she messaged one of her temples. She hoped Yuna would escape that fate. The only innocent one left in their school, and she'll be torn to pieces after he, or any guy, finished with her. Bastards.

"Paine, what are you doing here?" She cracked an eye open to see Baralai standing just to the side of her. "I thought you didn't like these things?"

"As if tonight couldn't get worse. What do you want? I'm busy." She growled.

"You looked like you could use help, so-"

"I don't need your 'help'. We all know what happened last time." Paine shoved off the table, walking back into the crowd.

"Are you still mad about that? Listen Paine, I never meant to hurt you." Baralai followed her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She glared. "Now excuse me, I'm trying to find a friend of mine."

"A friend? So you're here with someone." He sounded almost sad. "So who is he?"

Paine smirked inside. He obviously thought that she was here with a guy. So why not have a little fun with it? "Not anyone you'd know, my friend only arrived here at the start of the month…"

* * *

Lulu scanned the floor by the stairs. There had to be at least a hundred girls with short brown hair here. She sighed. She should have kept a better eye on Yuna. Of course something like this would happen. They shouldn't have come in the first place. But Yuna was looking forward to this so much, and she would have gone without them anyway. And now she was somewhere loose in this mess… 

"I thought you hated parties, ya?"

Lulu turned to see Wakka. Nice guy, but religious to the extreme. "I'm not here on my own free will. Your friend Tidus managed to persuade us. Either take Yuna ourselves or he will."

"Look, I know you girls don't like him much, but Tidus is a nice guy, ya. Once you get to know him you'll realize that."

"Before or after he breaks her heart?"

"You shouldn't worry about Yuna, if that's what you mean." Wakka looked at the crowd. "It sounds to me she's holding her own against Tidus perfectly fine by herself."

That got her attention. "Excuse me?"

"You didn't know? Second day of school and she wouldn't even look at him." Wakka replied, slightly confused at her reaction. "Tidus did all sorts of things to get her attention, but she didn't even react. Then the next week she flirted him a bit-"

"Yuna? Flirt?" Lulu almost laughed at that thought.

"Just the slightest of gestures, I don't think she was, but it cheered him right up. You know the stuff, glancing through her hair, crossing her leg causing her skirt to ride up a millimeter. That stuff."

"Wakka, that isn't flirting." She replied. "That's Yuna's hair getting in the way of looking up at the board, and her getting bored in class."

"Tell that to Tidus. I haven't seen him this worked up about something since Blitzball season ended. All I know is that she's driving him crazy."

* * *

"You know, maybe Rikku and them aren't exactly right about you after all." Yuna remarked, the pair of them sitting down on a red leather couch. 

"See? I told you I was a nice guy." Tidus grinned at her. "Now how do you feel about so rudely judging me before you even knew me?"

Yuna gave him a look then laughed. "Fine. I'm sorry I believed every single little thing my friends told me about you. I promise not to make that same mistake again."

"See? Now was that so hard?" His arm inched its way around her shoulders.

"However, I'm still waiting for the ball to drop."

Was it her imagination, or did he seem to freeze at that? "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been acting like a prince all night, so I wonder when you're going to turn into a frog."

Tidus relaxed again. "So what you mean is that I've been acting too perfect?" Yuna nodded. "Well, I do have this one habit that might ruin your illusion of me."

"Really?" Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, come closer and I'll whisper it to you." Tidus beckoned and she scooted closer. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I have terrible morning breath."

"Be serious." Yuna told him, returning to her original spot and hitting him playfully.

"Fine then, I will." He scooted towards her, till their knees were touching. "So what will disillusion you to a guy then Yuna?"

"Hm… I'm not sure. I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Meaning…"

"I'm not sure yet. All the guys at St. Lesca were only interested in being my friend."

Tidus raised his eyebrows. "So you're telling me that you've never dated then. Not even a little coffee date?"

"That's right. Why does everyone think that's so strange?"

* * *

"Gippal, I'm not in the mood for this right now." Rikku growled, scanning the crowds. 

"Aw, calm down Cid's Girl." Gippal grinned, moving in front of her. "You know you like me, just admit it."

"For Yevon's sake Gippal! I have more important matters to deal with!" She moved away.

"Just relax." He smirked, hands on her shoulder. "Just let me work my magic and we'll-"

"That's it!" She whirled around to face him, pointing her finger at him. "One, I do not like you, and never will. What we had was two kids who thought it was fun to make out in each other's basements. We didn't even go out to a movie!" She cried. "Two, I do not have time to put up with you. I'm trying to find my cousin, who's probably on the verge of getting her heart stomped all over! But instead I have to put up with a self-obsessed fool whose only attraction to me is from wanting to get into my pants!" Gippal's hands dropped away from her, as if electrocuted. "I don't care if Pops thinks we should get together, I don't care if the whole of Spira thinks we should! You and me will never happen. EVER!" She paused to take a breath. "Now excuse me, I have to find Yunie." With that, she turned around, and stormed off.

Gippal stared after her, too stunned to move. Nearby, someone smirked, intending to put the information they heard to good use.

* * *

Baralai was jealous. Paine smiled to herself, quickly hiding it. Maybe this would teach him to treat her like dirt, and then come back as if nothing happened. "Where is he anyway?" 

Paine sighed. "I don't know. It's hard to tell whose who in this crowd."

"Paine!" Lulu appeared at her right. "Come with me."

"Woah. Lulu, you might be just blowing this out of proportion just a tad too much, ya." Wakka appeared behind her.

"Lu, what's-"

"We need to go, before Tidus does something to Yuna."

"Yuna? I thought you said you were looking for a **male** friend?" Baralai asked accusingly, though he looked relived.

She gave Lulu a look. "Give me all the looks you want. _He gave her the punch_."

"What!?" Paine took off through the crowd, Lulu close on her heels. Why didn't Yuna listen to her? Did she forget everything she told her?!

They burst through a break in the crowd, reaching a sitting area. Two large cups containing traces of the spiked punch stood there on the table, while Yuna was laughing at something, leaning onto Tidus for support, who look very happy at the situation, his hand sliding lower on her back.

Paine grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him away. "What do you think _you're _doing?"

"Just talking to Yuna, what's wrong with you?" He shrugged out of her hold while Lulu helped Yuna to her feet.

"Painey, don't be so mean!" Yuna's voice was slurred as she giggled.

"How much did you give her?!" Rikku appeared, staring at her cousin.

"She had hers, then I gave her mine since she liked it so much." Tidus replied.

"Why you little-" Paine growled.

"Painey, don't be so mean to Shuyin."

* * *

Tidus paled, causing Paine to smirk at him. "Shuyin?" 

"Yeah! Hey Rikku!" Yuna noticed her and wobbled over to Tidus, grabbing his shoulder. "Meet my friend, Shuyin. Shuyin, this is Rikku."

"So this is your friend from St. Lesca, huh?" Rikku's eyes sparkled, rubbing salt on his wound. "Is he available? He's quite the looker."

"Ew! This is my brother you're talking about!" Yuna made a face. "Besides, you know he's dating my other best friend, Lenne. Hey," She looked up at him. "Where is Lenne?"

"Come on now Yuna," Lulu made no attempt to hide the smile on her face. "Lenne's waiting in the car."

"She is! Take me there! I have lyrics to a new song I want to go over with her!" Yuna babbled happily, as Lulu and Paine steered her outside.

"So Yuna when drunk thinks you're her dead best friend, Shuyin, who was like a brother to her, and dating her best friend who coincidently looks like her, Lenne." Baralai made no effort to hide his smile either. "That most be quite the blow to your ego."

"Shut up." Tidus hissed.

"What did I miss?" Wakka appeared, glancing around. "Hey, where's Yuna? I thought you were going to make your move."

"You had this coming, you know." Rikku told him smugly. "We told you to stay away, and you didn't. It's only fair that you got burned for a change." Tidus' hands clutch into fists. "Shuyin was a blitzer, and he looked just like you. That's what Yunie told me the first time she saw you up close. Not only was he like a brother to her, he was also dating the one person who she felt was exactly like a sister, Lenne, the girl in the pictures with her." Her smile faded. "Even though it may not look it to you, but every time you're around her, you hurt her. I'll say this one more time. Stay away from Yunie. Talk to her again, and as Paine says, time for the hurt." Rikku flipped her hair, and ran off.

"I guess this pretty much takes you out of the running then." Baralai turned to leave. "Seymour's going to love this."

"Dude, are you going to be ok?" Wakka asked after a moment.

"Fine, just fine." Tears burned in his eyes as he sat down. "Yevon, no wonder she didn't want to be around me earlier!"

Wakka didn't reprehend him. "So, what now?"

"What do you do when the girl you like thinks you look like her dead 'brother' who was dating her dead 'sister' Wakka?"

"You're asking me?" Wakka sat down. "I've been after the same girl since Junior High, and since then she's dated my brother and hasn't cast a glance my way until tonight!"

"At least one of us was successful."

"You're kidding. The conversation pretty much revolved around you and Yuna, ya."

"At least that's a start."

"You like Yuna, right? I mean like her a lot."

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, then why don't you start small, like being friends with her first? From the sounds of it, she has never dated before, so you're usual route will scare her, ya." Wakka replied. "And then she'll see how unlike Shuyin you are, and then fall for your charm."

Tidus smiled. "Wakka, you're a **genius**!"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"I'm never drinking again!" Yuna groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Welcome to the World of Hangovers." Rikku replied.

"Don't worry, it'll past in a few hours." Lulu placed a mug down in front of her. "Until then, drink coffee and take plenty of aspirin."

"You guys are too good to me." Yuna smiled, taking a slip.

"So you honestly can't remember what happened last night?" Paine asked.

Yuna set down her cup. "No. I remember dancing with Tidus- don't really, he didn't try anything- then talking to him for a bit, and then he snagged us some punch. It was really good, and I started to feel a little lightheaded, but it was so good and I wanted more, so he gave me the rest of his." She frowned. "It gets blurry then, and I think I began laughing at something he said, then there's a whole lot of black."

"Well, be glad our parents aren't home for a change." Paine replied. "You sang an extremely loud version of a song called 'Don't Push Me', I think."

Yuna groaned, slumping down in her chair. "Lenne and I wrote that song when a friend of ours began talking about moving in with his girlfriend."

"Sad?"

"It hurts too much for me to even think about being sad now."

"I liked that song!" Rikku grinned. "_I'm a love 'em and leave 'em, Touch and tease 'em kinda girl. I'm the perfect type for one wild night."_

"Stop!" Yuna moaned.

* * *

"She thought he was Shuyin!?" They were roaring with laughter after Baralai retold the story. 

"You should of seen his face." Baralai felt a little guilty for the entire story being at Tidus' expense, but hey, he dissevered it. "Anyway, I believe that he's out of the running now."

Seymour grinned. "True, his ego is too big to take another beating like that. Now it appears like all I have to worry about is her friends."

"Not necessarily." Gatta spoke up. "Dona sent this to me, said that we could either use it or abuse it." He tossed the copy of the e-mail into the middle.

Baralai's eyes widened as he read it. "You mean she's a-"

"Seems so. I've toyed with the notion myself." Seymour was the only one that seemed calm.

"And you're ok with it?!" Geira asked.

"Her father had married an Al Bhed, and she lives in the same house as some." Seymour replied. "Seeing as how she came from a similar union as I, why shouldn't I be?"

"Just because you are, doesn't mean the rest of the school will be." Baralai pointed out. "If Dona blabs-"

"Then the school will turn against her, she will be vulnerable, and chances are Tidus will move in. Keep in mind that Dona doesn't know about their little incident."

"And Brother?"

"If he gets in my way, one word to father and he'll be sent packing." Seymour smirked. "Cid will go after him to straighten the mess out, and that leaves Yuna and Rikku- who, while vicious, is hardly a threat- all alone in a house by themselves."

"Personally, I don't get what you see in that girl." Auda said. "Are you sure she's worth it?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Seymour replied. "And yes, she is."

* * *

FRYD YNA OUI FAYNEHK!?; What are you wearing!?

VYDRAN! Ryja oui caah fryd Yuna ec faynehk?!; FATHER! Have you seen what Yuna is wearing?!"

Fro yna oui maddehk ran nih ynuiht mega dryd!? Ymm dra puoc yna kuehk du pa yvdan ran!?; Why are you letting her run around like that!? All the boys are going to be after her!

Lnyb.; Crap.

**Hope everyone enjoyed! I'm toying with another story idea, but I'll try to update ASAP.**


	8. Chapter 7: Alliances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy**

**

* * *

**

Monday 

"I can't believe that everything that's coming out of other people's mouths is about how great Tidus' party was." Paine groaned, sliding on her boots.

"You said so yourself, people are idiots." Lulu replied, closing her locker.

"Come on, it couldn't have been _that_ bad." Yuna glanced over her shoulder at them.

"You're right it was worse. You ran off and got stoned drunk, and I had one of the most annoying guys I had the displeasure to meet following me around all night!" Paine stood up. "Hey, where's Rikku today? I never got around to asking you that."

"She's sick." Yuna grimaced. "Cid thinks she caught that flu that's been going around. She woke up at three in the morning only to race to the bathroom. She has been in quarantine ever since."

Paine made a face. "Ever heard of too much information?"

"I thought that only applied to romantic stuff."

"We'll swing by our house before we drop you off. I have some tea that might help her." Lulu remarked, heading out. "I wouldn't worry about Rikku too much. She doesn't get sick often, but when she does she always get it bad, although its never serious."

"Lucky her." Paine replied dryly, as she opened the door, then paused. "Yevon."

"Hm?" Yuna glanced over Paine's shoulder. "Baralai? But I thought that after the first week, no one could transfer."

"When your daddy's a hotshot in Bevelle, things tend to go your way." Paine replied bitterly, glaring at him. "Most likely he did it because Seymour talked him into it. The fact that the girl he loves to annoy is here is just an added bonus."

"Calm down Paine. There will be plenty of time to kill him when Auron says will be playing dodge ball." Lulu replied calmly.

"Baseball would be a close second." Paine growled. "Cause then I can grab a bat and-"

"You know, you're going to burst a blood vessel if you keep glaring like that." Tidus spoke up as he approached. Paine looked like she was ready to bite his head off. "Yuna, how are you?"

"Good, I'm really sorry about what happened Friday." Yuna replied. "I'm not much of a drinker, so I guess it didn't really agree with me."

"What are you talking about?"

Yuna looked up at him. "The carpet! Rikku told me I threw up all over it on my way out. Yevon, I'm so embarrassed! Please send the dry cleaning bill to me so I may-"

"Hey! It's all right! I never really liked that carpet anyway." Lulu and Paine's jaws dropped. "Besides, the place needed redecorating anyway."

"But-"

"Come on, no harm was done, right? So lets just forget about. It never happened. And why did Rikku had to tell you what you ended up doing?"

"Well, because I kind of don't remember." Yuna looked down, hiding her flaming cheeks.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Besides the carpet, nothing else happened. It was a rather uneventful night, to tell you the truth."

The whistle blew. "Center, NOW!" Auron's voice boomed over the chatter, and Yuna started towards the circle.

* * *

Paine glared at Tidus. "Threw up on my rug?" He questioned, smile disappearing.

"Had to tell her something to why you might be avoiding her." She growled. "Awful persistent, aren't you?"

"Sorry to tell you this, but I don't scare easy."

"Don't you ever learn when to give up? She thinks-"

"Well obviously, she doesn't know me very well then, seeing how she's only heard _**your**_ tales." He smirked, walking away. "Then she'll see how unlike _him_ I am."

Paine watched as Tidus quickly caught up to Yuna. Yevon, how she **hated** him. Cocky, popular, conceited, brainless twit of a blitzer, he represented all that was evil in her opinion. Not that she liked Seymour or anything, but she'd much rather have him go out with Yuna instead of Tidus. At least Seymour treated women with some level of respect!

"Glaring like that isn't going to kill him you know." Paine almost jumped as Baralai appeared by her side.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Just wanted to chat." Baralai shrugged as Auron went over what they were going to do today.

"Not interested." She resumed glaring at Tidus.

"Doesn't look like Friday discouraged him, does it?" Baralai watched her out of the corner of his eye. Paine growled, a low warning. "You probably want her paired with any other guy but him, don't you?" Silence was his answer. "So do I, and between you and me, Seymour's not happy about this."

"Do you have a point to this conversation, or what?" Paine hissed as they were divided into groups.

"Well, I also don't want him dating her." Baralai replied.

"But you want Seymour to, huh?" Paine rolled her eyes.

"Look, I want anyone but Tidus dating her. I happen to have a personal grudge against him, and this just happens to be a good way to hit him where it hurts."

That got her attention. "Come again?"

"I want revenge, and since Tidus is so fixated with Yuna…"

"You figure that this will be a good way to get even." Paine finished for him. Baralai nodded. "Isn't that going against your entire Yevon philosophy? You know, 'love thy neighbor' and all that crap?"

Baralai gave Paine a look, then nodded. "So does 'do unto others what you want unto to you.' And Tidus deserves to get his."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"I want to make a deal." Baralai replied. "You help me get Yuna and Seymour together, and in return you'll get to see Tidus' experience something he never had to before."

"So basically, we hook Yuna up with someone who has more respect for women, and then sit back and watch Tidus cry?"

He nodded. "That's the jist of it."

Paine smiled. "I'm in."

* * *

Lulu watched as her sister struck a deal with someone she claimed to have hated, and Lulu knew what the deal was about.

Paine hated Tidus. Baralai hated Tidus. Both would do anything to make sure Tidus didn't make Yuna his girl. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they were plotting.

She let out a quiet sigh. Even though she wouldn't admit it, after what Wakka had told her, Tidus was probably the best guy for Yuna around here. Certainly better then Seymour, but if Paine and Baralai had their way…

This was going against her better judgment, but she couldn't just sit back and watch this mess unfold. Dodging a ball, she made her way over to Wakka. "You're friend is in trouble."

"Huh?" For some reason he looked surprised.

"Paine has just made a deal with Baralai to ruin his love life with Yuna. Not that I approve of him going after her, but…"

"Tidus' is the lesser evil, ya?"

Lulu nodded. "Exactly."

"And what, are you telling me this for?"

"You help me stop their plan, and we don't have to watch the chaos that is sure to follow." Lulu replied. "I'm not sure about you, but I actually like peace."

* * *

**Chemistry**

"And why, pray tell, didn't you get **any** work **done** over the weekend?" Auron asked, his gaze never sliding off the three students in front of him.

Yuna sighed mentally, cursing him for choosing them as the first group to share their findings. "Well, you see sir, I'm staying with my friend Rikku, for this school year, and her father, Cid, as it turns out, doesn't really like them-"

"I know Cid, that's no excuse. Continue."

"And… well… Brother came home for a visit… I think… and kind of attacked Seymour and then chased Tidus down the street." Yuna, finished, red faced.

Auron blinked. Then he started to laugh. "You're telling me, that two of our 'finest' men, got attacked by Brother?!" She nodded, and he laughed harder. "I knew he didn't like you two, but _that much_!?" He laughed like that for a minute, and then pulled himself together. "Fine then, you're excused for this week. I'll have a word with Cid about your little 'problem'. Now, did anyone else have a problem with their projects? Not that I care, I'm just asking for my own amusement."

Hands immediately shot into the air. "Good. Here are the facts. Can't change your partners, live with it. Tough luck, that's life, and turn to page 42 in your textbooks."

* * *

**End of the Day, Home**

"Tidid DWAT!?" Rikku cried, sniffing.

"He completely understood about the carpet and everything!" Yuna continued happily. "He was so kind and understanding! I can't believe how you think he's so mean!"

"De's got doo under hid dpell!" Rikku sneezed, grabbing another tissue.

"Oh, that reminds me, Cid wants to talk to you about something. He doesn't look really happy about-"

The door banged open. "RIKKU! What did you do to Gippal?!"

"Daddy! I'd lying on by deaff bed, add all doo cad say id 'what did doo do to Gibbal?'" Rikku whined.

"You're not on your death bed, quite acting like a Drama Queen!" Cid bellowed. "My friend employs him. And every time you lash out at him the poor guy can't sleep, eat, or work!"

"Good."

"Honey, I don't know what you said to him this time, but he's down stairs, looking more like a zombie then-"

"_DOO LIKE HIB MORE THEN DOO LIKE ME!!"_

Yuna slipped out of the room, closing the doors behind her, hurrying down to see what Cid was talking about.

He was in the Kitchen, and true to Cid's word, he looked like a zombie. Clothes wrinkled and unkempt, hair going all which ways, eye patch not on straight, red droopy eyes, and from the smell, he hadn't bathed recently.

"Gippal? What are you doing here? Tutoring isn't until tomorrow." Yuna asked hesitantly.

"I came to talk to Brother. Where is he?" Gippal replied, monotone.

"He's out shopping. Cid says he gets better deals on groceries that way." Yuna replied, feeling sorry for Gippal. "Maybe you can tell me what's bugging you?"

He glanced up at her. "It's about Rikku. And I doubt you know where her diary is."

"Well, at the very least I can listen." Yuna pulled up a chair, sitting next to him. "So, what about Rikku?"

"She said what we had was two kids who liked to make out in their basements, not really a couple." Her eyebrows rose. "Then she said that I was a 'self-obsessed fool whose only attraction to me is from wanting to get into my pants'." She flinched. "And that we would never happen. Ever."

"Gippal, I know she didn't mean it." She accidentally blurted out. Yevon, too late did she realize her mistake.

Gippal raised his head. "What was that?"

"Um… Nothing!" She replied quickly.

The spark returned to his eyes. "You said that you _know_ she didn't mean it, didn't you?"

Spira, was she in trouble now. "I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

He smiled. "Of course you would know what she really thinks, you live with her!" He laughed, the colour returning to him. "Yevon that's fantastic!"

"What is?" Cartoon sweat drops fell from her. When Rikku found out what she just said…

"Now that I know how she really feels…" Gippal jumped up to his feet. "I'm back in action! Thanks Yuna, you really do know how to make someone feel better!"

"But I-"

"I'm the guy who wants it all, and now that I'm back in the game with Rikku, ain't nothing going to stop me now!"

"That-"

"Thanks again! And if you ever need a favor, don't hesitate to call. Bye!" With that he ran out.

Yuna slid down to the floor. "I'm dead."

* * *

"What is a 'friend' activity anyway?" Tidus complained. "All 'just friends' activities I know are all guy stuff!"

"Feminists say that there is no such think as 'girl' or 'guy' stuff." Letty spoke up.

"A Burp Contest is not something I believe that most girls would enjoy." Tidus replied. "Wakka, any ideas?"

"Sorry, all fresh out, ya." He replied, turning a page in the newspaper. Then did a double take. "I think I got it!"

"You did? What?!" Tidus snatched the page from him, scanning it quickly before he frowned. "The carnival? How is that supposed to be a 'just friends' activity?"

"Roller Coasters, junk food, Water Slides-"

"Tunnel of Love, Haunted House, and games in which prizes are won." Tidus frowned.

"Do you have any better ideas? And it's only here this weekend, ya."

"Rikku or someone will probably take her." Tidus slumped down in his seat.

"Are you serious?" Wakka looked at him like he was crazy. "Can you picture Lu at a Carnival? Or what about Paine? And we all know that Rikku is only scared of two things; Lightning and Clowns."

Tidus sat up. "Hey, that's right. Now, how do I go around to asking her?"

* * *

"YUNA! Phone!" Cid hollered from down the stairs. "And tell her to take a cough drop or something."

Wondering who it was, she ran down stairs, grabbing the phone from Cid. "Hello?"

"Yuna? Good! Did I get by Cid?"

Yuna smiled, laughing. "Don't worry, you did. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well… It's kinda embarrassing really. But there's this carnival that's coming this weekend…"

"A Carnival? What's that like?" Yuna asked, leaning against the wall.

"You've never been to a carnival?" Tidus asked in disbelief.

"I lived in a Boarding School most of my life." Yuna reminded him.

"True. It's just basically all these rides and games and stuff. It's really a lot of fun." Tidus explained quickly. "Anyway, it's sorta like this tradition or something for me to go every year… but Wakka and the other guys must not enjoy it as much, since they decided to turn traitorous this year and refuse to go. And I've already got a couple of tickets here, and it'll be a shame to let them go to waste, so I was wondering if you wanted to go or something?" He asked. "Rikku and the others could come too if they wanted to."

"Alright, I'll ask them. But definitely count me in. It sounds like a lot of fun." She replied. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Bye."

Yuna smiled as she hung up, dialing Lulu and Paine's number. The phone rang a few times before it was answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Lulu! Guess What? There's a carnival in town and I was wondering if you and-"

Hissing noise was heard over the phone, as someone ripped the phone away from Lulu. "Yuna, there is no way you're going to catch me within 10 km of a stupid, soul sucking carnival!" Paine growled fiercely.

"I have to agree." Lulu snatched it back. "Carnivals are for those who want to scream as they ride around on a track in a wooden car going 80 km/hr, spend all their money trying to win prizes they're just going to throw away, and eat so much junk food they just puke it up once they go home."

"But-"

The phone was snatched back. "NO!!" Then the tone rang in her ear.

She sighed, running upstairs to ask Rikku.

* * *

Paine lied back down; wondering why on Spira Yuna had wanted to go to a carnival of all places! And more importantly, who had told her about it? Rikku would of never of suggested it, it was a well-known fact that Rikku tended to stay away from places that housed clowns.

The phone rang, and she answered it. "Yeah?"

"TIDID ID TAKING YUNY TO DAH CARIWAL!!!!" Rikku screamed into the phone, followed by a series of coughs.

"What?" Paine sat upright.

"De told der dwat whe could invite us along, so dhe asked, and we turned der down." Rikku cried. "So dhe called Tidud add told dim dwat id wad judt doo add me."

"I'm on it." Paine quickly hung up.

"Who was that?" Lulu came in.

"Rikku. Apparently our dear friend Tidus is taking Yuna to the Carnival. Alone." Paine replied, quickly dialing a number before slipping into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Hello?"

"Baralai, it's me." Paine replied. "Are you some where private?"

"Yeah, but how did you get my number?" Baralai sounded shocked for some reason, probably couldn't believe that she was calling him.

She rolled her eyes. Time to get down to business. "How I got it is not important. What matters is this; Tidus is taking Yuna to that carnival that's here for the weekend. To add salt to the wound, he even told her that she could bring me, Lu, and Rikku along. Naturally, we said no and when we found out it was too late." She paused. "I can't just try to reverse this little mistake without Yuna getting mad at me and sending her towards Tidus, so here is what we'll do; You go and tip off your little buddy Seymour on what's happening, then this weekend when they go you and I will shadow those two, never letting them out of our sight." There was silence on the other end. "Baralai, are you even listening to me?"

"… I'm sorry, but did you just ask me to spend the entire day with you? On your own free will?" He asked hesitantly.

"We all have to make sacrifices if we want to get even with Tidus." Paine replied. "Yours will just come sooner then later. And FYI, I hate carnivals. Be prepared." She hung up, unlocking the door before coming out.

* * *

"And I'll take that, thank you." Lulu plucked the phone out of her hand, heading outside.

Paine just shrugged before lying back down, turning up the volume on her CD player to help drown out the thought that she'll have to spend the entire day with Baralai.

_Two can play at that game_. Lulu thought as she walked outside, quickly dialing a certain blitzballer's phone number. The phone rang twice, then was picked up. "Hello?"

"Wakka? It's Lulu."

"Lulu?" There were the sounds of something crashing to the floor. "Why are you calling?"

"My sister has decided to sell her soul to the devil. Tidus asked Yuna to the Carnival, saying that she could bring us too. Rikku is scared of Clowns, and when she called us, Paine yanked the phone away, screamed about how stupid Carnivals are, and hung up before I could ask Yuna any questions about why she wanted to go."

"I'm not following you, ya." She could just envision him scratching his head in confusion.

"A short while later, Rikku called, and told us that Tidus was the one who invited her. Paine then disappeared into the washroom, in which she called Baralai and told him to tip Seymour off to Tidus' plan, then told him to come along and shadow then to make sure he didn't try anything."

"Paine did _what!?_" Wakka cried.

"And that brings me to the reason why I'm calling." Lulu continued. "Want to come with me to help stop them?"

* * *

Rikku lay on her bed of pain. Stupid cold, stupid fathers, stupid blitzers, stupid carnivals, stupid Tidus! And just when she was down too! Oh she should of saw this coming! The moment Yunie's defense became weak, Tidus came in and swooped in for the kill. But she wasn't going to let him get away with this.

She sighed. There was no way she was going to get Lulu or Paine to go to the dreaded Carnival, Brother would destroy the place if he saw them walking within a foot of each other, and Pops would blow the place up. Her mood worsened as she ran through her list of names of people that might be able to protect her against the hated Clowns.

Her eyes widened as she hit the last one. Gippal.

She let out a moan, covering her face with a pillow. _But I don't __**want**__ to!_

But if it was the only way she could save Yunie from the terrible pain that was heartbreak, then she had to. Her eyes landed on the phone. _Just do it already!_ Her mind screamed as she took a nervous breath. Rikku's hand inched shakily towards her phone. Her door was locked. She would speak in a quiet tone. She would use her cell. No word of it would **ever** get out. She shakily scrolled through her list, stopping at his number. _If it means protecting Yunie, then I will put my dignity on the line…_

She hit call, raising the phone up to her ear. It rang, and she let out a sigh of relief. Maybe it would go straight to messaging…

No such luck. "Gippal here." She froze. "Hello? Anyone there?" She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Heh. Must be some prank callers-"

"Gibbal?" She said quietly.

There was the sound of something being spat out, then sputtering. "Cid's Girl?" He laughed. "Is that you?"

"Gibbal, I neeb doo axe doo somefing."

"Wow, Cid told me you had a cold and all, but this bad?!" She could hear him smirking. "Let me guess, you want to take me up on my offer and let me work my healing hands on you. Don't worry, I'll be right-"

"Gibbal, fis is serious" Rikku cut him off. "I really neeb door help."

"But I am being serious."

She sneezed. "Tidid id taking Yoonie doo duh Carnevall. Paine dad Lulu won't go neer one. Dad I…I…"

"Yes?"

"Neeb someone doo protect be from duh evil dwich id duh Clownds." She finished in an embarrassed rush. "I neeb do protect Yoonie from hib."

Silence. Then laughter. "You want me to come along with you so that I can scare away the clowns while you spy on those two!"

"Shut ub!" Her cheeks flamed.

"That's all good and well, Cid's Girl." His feet propped up on something. "But what do _**I**_ get out of it?"

"Duh noledge dwat doo bib somefing goob?"

"As much as I like Yuna and all, that doesn't cut it for me." Gippal replied. "If I do you this service, then you have to do something for me."

"Dwat do doo want?" She cringed. He knew he got her right where he wanted her. "Hmm… let me see, what can you do for me?"

She couldn't take it. Just say it out already! "Dwell?"

"Hmm… oh, I know." Her fingers clutched the phone tightly. "One date. If you want me to protect you from the evil that is the Clowns, then you have to give me the pleasure of gracing me, with your company, for one night out on the town." She cringed. "Well, do we have ourselves a deal?"

Oh, Tidus better not go after Yunie anymore after this. "Yes." Rikku forced out.

"Well then. We have ourselves an agreement." Gippal replied. "One clown protector for one date. Now, which day are they going to the carnival?"

* * *

**Tuesday **

"So Paine is our ally now?" Seymour studied his friend carefully. "You're sure about this?"

Baralai nodded. "Absolutely. She also has a grudge against Tidus." He paused. "However, I must warn you, Paine doesn't care about who Yuna ends up with here. Our deal was just to create enough distrust between them to ensure that Yuna stays away from Tidus, despite his best efforts."

"At least it's a start." Seymour replied, watching as Yuna stepped out of the twin's car.

"Aren't you worried about the other guys?"

Seymour chucked, leaning back. "Baralai, the entire male population here knows that Tidus and I have our eyes on her. When was the last time you saw a guy go after a girl that one of the 'Star Three' had his eye on?"

"Point taken."

"Just relax." Seymour's eyes trailed up and down Yuna's body as she approached the building, stopping only to glare at some nerd who was also watching her. He quickly looked away, taking off in the opposite direction, causing Seymour to chuckle. "You just keep an eye on Paine and her friends. Then just lean back and watch the scene unfold."

"And Brother." Baralai asked hesitantly.

"Like I said before, leave him to me."

* * *

**Lunch **

"I'm surprised you two are being so calm about it." Yuna remarked.

"Well, if we tired to talk you out of it, you would hate us for it. So we might as well say nothing." Lulu replied. "Although I am astonished on how well he maneuvered it."

"There probably isn't anything we can say to talk you out of it anyway." Paine shrugged.

"But still, you're being very mature about it." Yuna smiled. "And you have nothing to worry about. Tidus is a nice guy."

"Hey, what's with Gippal?" Lulu asked, looking over to where he was.

"He looks alive again." Paine studied him.

Yuna flinched. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this, would you Yuna?"

"…Maybe." Yuna looked away.

"Explain yourself then." Lulu replied.

"He came over yesterday, and Rikku and Cid were fighting about it upstairs, so I went down and tried to make him feel better, and something accidentally slipped out of my mouth and-"

Paine burst out laughing. "You mean you told him that Rikku still liked him!?"

Yuna nodded. "She'll kill me once she finds out what I've done!"

"Not necessarily." Lulu replied. "Rikku does still like him. However, because she was always second, she promised herself she wouldn't let him hurt her like that again. Rikku has too much pride and dignity to go back to him now, despite what everyone says."

"Excuse me?" Yuna lifted an eyebrow.

"Around here, everyone considers them _the_ Couple, even long after they broke up." Paine replied. "They were just so cute together, so everyone, _including_ Cid, thought they'll end up married. It was a shock when Rikku dumped him out of the blue, 'supposedly'. And the fact that Gippal still likes her adds to the story. They were even voted 'Best Couple' ever year in all the Yearbooks."

"So if they like each other that much, why _did_ they brake up?" Yuna asked, frowning.

Lulu sighed. "Rikku didn't really like all the attention they threw at them. True, she liked him, but she couldn't see herself marrying Gippal at the time. She was only 13, she wanted to live a little before she settled down. They had only been together for a little more then a month at this point, she had the right to feel uneasy about it. Gippal sensed her frustration, and gave her some space, but then Cid starting talking about diamond rings and wedding plans when he thought she wasn't around, then one day she caught him talking to Gippal about it and, well…"

"Rikku freaked out, dumped him, threw the charm bracelet he gave her out the window, and swore to never date another guy as long as she was in school. The rest, as they say, is history." Paine finished.

"That's so sad!" Yuna cried.

"That's life." Paine replied. "And one can only imagine what Gippal felt. He took it hard, and spent each and every night for two months outside, looking for that bracelet. But he never found it. He got better, but even today, whenever Rikku lashes out at him, he stays up all night." She smirked, seeing Yuna's expression. "Or so they say."

"I guess you could call Rikku the original Man Hater." Lulu added with a chuckle, then went back to studying Gippal and his friends. "I haven't seen him this happy though since he went out with Rikku."

"I wonder what's going on over there?" Yuna added thoughtfully.

"Lets find out then. Lets go." Paine stood up, walking towards them with the other two following her. "Hey Gippal! I've got a question for you."

"And what would you like to know ladies?" Gippal smirked up at them.

"Seeing you so happy is ruining my day. What happened?"

"You mean you don't know?" Buddy spoke up. "And I thought you would be all over it by now."

"Well we don't, so let us in on your little joke."

"Hey, chill out Paine." Gippal leaned back. "I'm not surprised, although expect Rikku to call you guys, wondering what anti-guy missile is best to use for our date."

Silence. _**"What?"**_

**

* * *

Remenber, Rikku has a cold and that's why she's talking funny.**


	9. Chapter 8: Carnival Time

Disclamier: I do not own Final Fantasy

**

* * *

**

Saturday

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Tidus froze, cursing himself mentally. "What do you mean?"

"You're never up before noon on a Saturday unless you have practice, and Blitzball doesn't start for another few months." Jecht studied him. "So where are you off too?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to be escorting a female friend to the Carnival." Jecht burst out laughing. "Aw come on! It's the only 'just friends' activity the guys could think of!"

"Since when do you want to be 'just friends' with a girl!" Jecht howled with laughter.

"Since this one has a witch, a psycho, and a crazy for a friend, not to mention she lives with Brother." Tidus replied.

The laughter stopped suddenly. "You mean Braska's daughter?" Tidus nodded, unsure of where this was going. "You're out of your league."

"What's that suppose to mean?! You don't even know the girl!" He cried.

"I know more then you do shrimp." Jecht replied. "I went up there a few times to visit old Braska, saw her on those occasions too."

The Old Man had a point. Then an idea came to him. "So, did you know her friends or something like that?"

He gave him a knowing glance. "Met them only once, and boy, was I glad it was only once!"

Tidus frowned. "What do you mean?"

"After Braska's funeral, Cid, Auron and Kimarhi were knee deep in Braska's will and junk, so they put me in charge of keeping an eye on Yuna for the first couple of days. She was sad, of course, but it was in her nature to hide it, she didn't like being a burden and such. Second day of 'babysitting' Yuna, and in waltz two of the strangest characters I've ever seen." Jecht paused. "Lenne could have been Yuna's twin, the only difference in looks was their colourings. She runs in, tackles Yuna in a hug, next thing I know I'm running around parts of Bevelle I never knew existed! Energetic, mature, bright, she kept coming up with all these crazy plans of things they could do that afternoon. And Yevon! What a Drama Queen! Didn't like the fact that I had to go everywhere with them, and it showed. But she was damn right friendly compared to _him_."

"Him?"

"Shuyin looked exactly like you, made me almost jump out of my skin the first time I saw him, thought it was you for a sec. Don't know why he hung around those two. He rarely spoke, and was cold, quiet, _serious_. A total personality flip from you. Lenne dragged him along everywhere, and made him join in on the fun, but he was always looking around, keeping an eye out. Then a bunch of older guys began checking Yuna out, and he spotted them, turned and just _glared_." He shivered. "Would of caused a Shoopuf to stop right in its tracks and flopped over dead. And those guys just scrammed. Traded jobs with Kimarhi that night. Paper work was better then being around him." He faced his son. "Asked Cid about it later, said something about the 'Curse of Shuyin' and how he was her own little personal body guard, kept all the boys away from her. That was the only reason he let her stay at that school."

"So… what you're saying is that I'm nothing like him?" Tidus asked.

"Except for the uncanny resemblance, and fact you're both nuts about blitzball."

* * *

"What made you decide to go out with Gippal though?" Yuna asked. "I thought you told me-"

"Keep it down?" Rikku hissed. "I don't want Pops or Brother getting wind of it. I just… needed to get something done, and well… he was the only one who could help me." She fell back on her bed. "And he sorta took advantage of that situation."

"Well, maybe it won't be that bad-"

"Yna oui GETTEHK!?" Rikku sat upright. "The minute someone recognizes us, it'll be all over the school that we're 'back together'! Then Pops will be breathing down my back to just finish high school and then marry him, and then I'll end up spending the rest of my life barefoot, pregnant, in the kitchen, waiting for Gippal to come home from work!" She cried. "I don't **want** that! I want excitement, adventure! I want to fool around with all the wrong ones before meeting a total Adonis who worships me!"

"You got it all planned out, huh?" Yuna looked away. "It sounds perfect for you."

"It is!" Rikku sat up. "Besides, I want someone to actually call me by _my_ name, and not just Cid's Girl." She paused. "Can we talk about something else? Like how are you going to meet up with Tidus without Cid or Brother knowing?"

"Well… any minute now, Brother is going to find a big chocolate cake in the fridge, so while they're busy eating it I could probably sneak out and-"

"LYGA!" Brother cried out suddenly.

"… And that's my cue. Remember, if either asks-"

"You're at Lulu's, getting help in biology." Rikku replied. "Don't worry Yunie. You know I've got your back."

* * *

"Any minute now…" Lulu stared at the entrance, glancing at her partner in crime. What they were doing, keeping an eye on Yuna and Tidus while making sure that Paine and Baralai didn't mess things up, was just downright sneaky and underhanded. However, someone had to do it, and it might as well be someone who had an edge of common sense.

… Or so she thought. Lulu glanced at Wakka, wondering why she had joined forces with him. "What's taking them so long, ya? They should have been here 10 minutes ago."

The answer came to her; she was the brain and he was the muscle. "Calm down. Remember, Yuna has to get past Brother _**and**_ Cid. They'll be here, don't worry."

Tidus' car pulled out just then, and the two of them hid. Yuna stepped out, closely followed by Tidus, engaged in conversation. "They're here. Let's go." Lulu let them enter before following. "You know who to look out for, right?"

"Quados, Seymour, Paine, Baralai, Cid and Brother." Wakka quoted, ticking them off with his fingers.

"Good, lets… what are you doing?"

"What? You can't go to a fair and not have a hotdog, ya." Wakka protested, handing over some gil.

Lulu chuckled, placing a hand on her head as she shook it. Wakka certainly was… 'adorable', sometimes, in his own little way. And besides the whole religious thing, he was actually a nice guy.

Shame he was Chappu's brother.

* * *

Bright colours, happy faces, happy-go-lucky Merry-go-Round music, burger smelling air, wads of cotton Candy and popcorn sticking to her heels, little kids with grubby hands all hyped up running amuck screaming, and mascots getting in you face while they tried to make you smile. Just few of the so many reasons why Paine avoided Carnivals.

"You didn't have to be so mean to the poor guy." Baralai stared after a sobbing Moogle, kids racing after it to give him a 'happy hug'.

"He deserved it. Can we please hurry and make their outing a disaster? I can feel this place slowly sucking the life out of me." Paine scanned the crowds. "How long can it take to get on a stupid roller coaster?"

"It's a popular ride." Baralai replied.

"You get put in a seat with either a metal bar or a hard cracked harness to ensure you don't fly out, then you go along this little track which takes forever and a day to reach it's highest point, and once it does it sends you flying away at 200 kilometers an hour for about 60 seconds, before coming to an abrupt stop sending you flying forward and slamming into said harness or bar. Forgive me if I don't find that fun." Paine replied.

"What do you find fun then?"

"Nice try, but I'm not taking the bait." She replied, crossing her arms.

"You know, you can at least pretend to get along with me."

"After what you did? I've learned my lesson." She replied, rolling her eyes.

Baralai turned towards her. "Why won't you at least give me a chance to explain?"

"I've pretty much got it covered." She cut him off. "I'm a freak, you've got the world in your hands. We end up at the same summer camp, right before junior year. You thought it'll be great fun to use me as a summer fling, and I, ever so inexperience, fell for your 'fancy' lines and 'courteous' attitude. But come school and I go to talk to you, **you** brush **me** off like **dirt**. After the first week, hurt with little pride left, I give up. Half way through the year, **you** waltz up, acting like you **didn't** give **me** the cold shoulder last semester, and try to 'pick up' from where we left off, cause **you** think my **butt** looks cute in tight jeans."

"Paine there's more to-"

"Look, it's perfectly fine with me that you want to try to screw with my head. I'm a big girl, so if you try anything I can snap your arm off. But Yuna isn't as well off, and Tidus will try to exploit that. That's why I'm working with you; to prevent Yuna from being hurt like you hurt me. Afterwards we go our separate ways. Understand? Good."

* * *

"Any sign of them?"

"Nope. All clear. You can look now."

Rikku removed her hands. Good, Yunie was still in sight. "Come on! We need to hurry!" She dashed behind a stand, peeking out at them.

"So Rikku, I was wondering, which do you prefer: Macalanian or Kilikan?" Gippal asked, gazing around.

"What?" She turned her head to look at him.

"You know, for our date next Friday, what do you prefer to eat?"

"Gippal, as strange as this may sound to you, but we've got more pressing matters on hand then what's being served on our stupid date!" She replied crossly. "So focus on the task at hand, or I'll-"

"Clown."

"AHH! Where?!" She covered her eyes, crouching down low on the ground.

"So which do you prefer?"

"I've never had Macalanian, so I don't know." She whimpered, feeling Evil Clown Germs evading her personal space.

"Clown gone."

"Whew!" She got up. "ACK! They're moving! Come on!"

* * *

"Roller Coasters are fun." Yuna proclaimed, taking a bite from her cotton candy. "And this is delicious!"

"See? What did I tell you? Carnivals are fun." Tidus smiled at her, thrilled at the fact that she was having a good time.

She smiled. "Thanks for inviting me." Something caught her eye. "Aw! So cute!"

"Hm?" Tidus looked over, seeing a game table. "What's so cute?"

"The moogle plushy! I've loved moogles ever since I was a kid." Yuna replied.

"Well come on, let's see what you'll have to do in order to win it." The pair walked over. "Hey! Want do you have to do to win the Moogle?"

"Simple, knock down five piles of bottles with five balls."

Yuna's shoulders slumped. "… My aim is terrible though…" She sighed, turning away. She might as well forget about that plushy.

"Hey! Don't look so sad! I'll win it for you!" Tidus caught her arm.

She looked back, surprised. "You will?"

"Yeah, I'm a Blitzer, remember? I'll get it in no time."

* * *

"You can laugh now." Lulu replied, gaining her prize.

Wakka frowned. "Laugh about what?"

"Most people think it's weird that I still play with dolls." She glanced down, smiling at her newly acquired Moomba.

"Most people think my hairdo is funny, but I don't see you laughing."

A smile slipped out. "But it defies gravity."

"So does Seymour's, but no one bugs him about it." He shrugged. "I don't mind though, I like my hair, that's all that matters."

It was getting harder and harder not to like this guy. Her mantra, _He's Chappu's Brother_, wasn't working anymore.

Lulu knew that Wakka liked her, but it would never work. She concentrated on her studies, he concentrated on Blitzball. She studied on Saturday nights, he partied.

They were just too different. It was best just to get this done, and then part ways afterwards.

* * *

Paine was not like other girls. Paine was strong, unique, stubborn, and cared more about her sword then her clothes. Instead of saving up for that cute new dress in the window, she was saving up for her own motorbike. She wore studs in her ears and a skull pendent rather then dangly earrings and flowerily necklaces, old leather jackets to cute pink (gag) coats. Sure, she had a small heel fetish, but she wore then in a fierce, confident way that made her look even tougher, not a girly, pretty way like some people (Dona), just to make their legs look longer.

So could someone explain; why in Spira was she drooling over a _doll_?!

Sure, it was a Tonberry, which many wouldn't even look at (Dona again), since it sent shivers down their spine. Paine liked Tonberries, small and seemingly harmless, yet they had this dangerous aura about them that warned you of their deathly strength.

But still, this was a doll, and a cute one at that. She had too much pride to even think about winning it, even if Baralai wasn't sitting on the bench right next to her. She forced herself to think about their problem. "I can't believe we lost them."

"Not surprising, with the crowds we were bound to lose sight of them, but that was pretty extraordinary…" Baralai trailed off, chucking to himself.

What he was referring too was when Tidus had two full drinks in his hands, and Paine had the perfect shot of the back of his neck in which to shoot an elastic band at him, making him to jump or jerk, causing the drinks to fall onto Yuna, ruining her clothes and soaking her. It was the perfect shot to hopefully ruin any shot Tidus had with Yuna. Once that happened, Yuna would then race off to try to clean herself up, the washrooms would be conveniently 'out of order', and she would run into Seymour (Where was he anyway?), who would offer to take her home because Tidus would be no where to be found (courtesy to the rest of Baralai's friends). Thinking she's been ditched, any chance of Tidus landing Yuna would go down the drain, and Seymour would be there to show her that not all guys were like Tidus. It was perfect, and it was foolproof.

…Or so they thought. At that precise moment, the Log Fume broke down, and countless numbers of Carnival goers, not wanting to wait an extra ten minutes, piled out of the line. The elastic band went flying to Yevon knows where, and by the time the huge crowd cleared, they were gone.

Baralai cleared his throat. "If you want it then go and get it."

"Pardon?"

"You've been eyeing that doll for the better part of 20 minutes." He replied. "It'll be easy for you to win it so you might as well go and get it."

"Why would I want some stupid doll, a cute one at that?" The last part was more to herself then to him.

A moment passed. "Well," Baralai stood up. "I'm going to find something to eat. Do you want anything?" She just stared at him. "I'll bring you back a hotdog then. I'll meet you back here, alright?"

The nerve of him, thinking that just being here made her uncomfortable. She didn't _want _that stupid doll. Life wouldn't end if she didn't get it; she could survive perfectly fine without it.

Even if the doll did look like her favourite fiend, and was extremely cute.

Her eyes slid over in the direction Baralai went, then back at the doll.

By the time he came back, a Tonberry plushy was sitting on her lap. Baralai, at the very least, had the good graces to hand her hotdog, then say cheerfully, "Let's see if we can find them now."

* * *

"I don't know where you get these ideas from Gippal, but they're really fantastic!" Rikku squealed, hugging her new, large, stuffed Cait Sith toy to her.

Having gained a few too many looks from hiding from the Evil Clowns, Gippal came up with a simple solution; after quickly playing a few games, he handed over a large Cait Sith toy, telling her that she could just bury her face in it when a clown came near, and it would look like she was just hugging it. In addition, she was the proud owner of a Chocobo plushy, for when she felt the urge to drop into a crouch, to give the appearance that she just dropped it.

"Well, I am a genius." Gippal replied, a strange little smirk taking up permanent residence on his face. "Now, where would those two be?"

Rikku froze, her blood turning to ice. They had been so preoccupied with her little problem they completely forgot about the task on hand; keeping an eye on Yuna.

"Oh no… we forgot about Yunie!" She wailed, spinning around on her heel, prepared to take off running in the last direction they-

SMACK! She hit the back of someone wearing a leather jacket. She fell backwards, landing hard on her butt, and couldn't help but notice the bright red, four-inch heels that graced-waitaminute, _RED FOUR-INCH __**HEELS**__!!_

She looked up, to see Paine's startled and panicked gaze on her. "Rikku?!"

"Paine!?" She hopped to her feet. "I-It's not what it looks like!"

"What's _he_ doing here?!" They yelled at the same time.

Paine spun around. "How many times do I have to tell you? Leave me alone or I'll break you arm off!" She snarled at a surprised Baralai.

"Gippal, stop stalking me or else!" Rikku cried.

"Wait a minute…" Paine said slowly, before they both turned around.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"_I'm_ trying to protect Yunie from any advances Tidus might make! _He's_ just here to scare away any clowns!" Rikku cried.

"Well _I'm_ here to make sure Tidus doesn't try anything! _He's_ only here because he has connections!" Paine shot back.

"And _I'm_ here to make sure that _you_ two don't do anything stupid! _He's_ here to help enforce it." Someone grabbed their ear, turning it slightly.

"Lulu, You came too?"

"That's right." She replied. "Wakka, do you have the guys covered?"

"Yep, I don't think they'll be getting far." Wakka straighten, Gippal and Baralai thrown over his shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing? Put me down!" Baralai yelled.

"Seriously, this is an awkward position we're in." Gippal added. "And doesn't Baralai have backup or something..?"

"If you're referring to Seymour and his cronies, we've already taken care of them." Wakka replied, grinning. "You'll be surprised what Chili dogs can do to ones stomach track."

"Now, here what we're doing to do; we'll take you all home, so that Yuna can finish her outing in peace, and come Monday everyone is going to know that you guys were out all day. Together."

"Including Pops?" Rikku asked weakly.

"Including Pops." Lulu smiled. "And to think; I would of never gotten wind of this plan if you two just joined forces with each other instead of with them."

"You mean…" All the blood drained from Rikku's face.

"We could of teamed up with each other instead of with these losers!?" Paine yelled.

* * *

Tidus pulled up in front of Yuna's house. "Are you sure that it's safe to just drive up like this?"

"Positive, They're usually out at this time, or working out back." Yuna paused. "Thanks for inviting me. And for winning me my Moogle. I had a great time."

"No problem." This was his chance. "Hey, we should get together again or something, Rikku and them could come too if they want."

She smiled. "Sounds great." She reached other and hugged him. "Thanks again, I had a lot of-"

"Yuna, let go of the boy and get inside now." Yevon, looks like Cid was a lot more observant then they thought.

She let go. "Cid-"

"NOW!" Mouthing sorry, Yuna got out, heading to the house. "And I need to speak to _you_." Once Yuna was inside, Tidus was yanked out, and slammed to the side of his car. _Crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh-_

Cid began laughing. "Boy, I don't know whether to kill you or hug you right now!"

"Huh?" He blinked. _What in Yevon..?_

"Ever since you've started being 'friends' with Yuna, Rikku has enlisted Gippal to help her tear you apart!" Cid replied, a hand on Tidus' shoulder. "You're getting them to spend time with each other, and that puts you in my good books."

"It does?" Well **this** was an interesting turn of events.

"Now, I know you want to date Yuna, and I don't like that, but you seem like a good guy, so here's the deal; you may date her, _if_ she wants to date you, but the minute you make her cry, or if I come home and see you on top of her naked, I'll have every Al Bhed within the area out for your sorry little ass. Do we have an agreement?" Tidus nodded. "Good, and keep up the good work." Cid gave him a wink, then headed out back.

A few moments passed before Tidus got back into his car, smiling to himself. Cid certainly did like him now, surely wasn't that was a sign?

* * *

Yna oui GETTEHK!?: Are you KIDDING!?

LYGA!: CAKE!


	10. Chapter 9: News, Plans, and Plots

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. I got a new computer, and I only just got word for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

She would rather be in any place but here. Math class during a test, which she hadn't studied for, in the Kitchen when Brother caught her sneaking the last slice of cake, hell, even a church full of hard-core Yevonites wearing a sign saying 'I'm Al Bhed and I hate Yevon!' scrawled all over it in pink sparkly marker. _Anywhere_, but here.

"What's this I hear about you and Gippal seen outside of school, _together,_ on a _**date**_, no less?" Nhadala asked, her examination just beginning.

Rikku sighed, rather taking on the Yevonites then this. "We weren't on a date." It wasn't, she still owed him for the disaster that had been Saturday. Ramm, she still had her date with him to keep.

"Not what I heard." Rikku frowned. "I heard that he took you out for the day," To keep an eye on Yuna, duh! "That you were seen hugging," A clown jumped out at her! "That he brought you lunch," Hey, **she** gave **him** _money_ to get her a hotdog! Not her fault he refused it. "And…" She drew it out, watching Rikku's reaction. "That he brought you a stuffed Chocobo and Cait Sith."

Wait. Pause. Stop. _Rewind_.

She did some quick calculations. He picked her up, drove to the place, ran around with her, got her lunch, and brought her things.

Her eyes widened, and her pulse quickened as she broke out in sweat as the sudden realization hit her.

She, upon enlisting Gippal's help and agreeing to his terms, had not only agreed to one date, but _two_!

And now the entire school knew she and Gippal had a little 'outing'. Pop knew. Brother knew. It would only be a matter of time before the entire Island knew.

And she still had another date with him.

It started at her toes. Then it quickly began traveling up her body. Reaching the top of her head, she threw her head back and let a blood curling scream escape her, echoing around the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, in White Magic 12, all but one student looked up from their work as the anguished cry reached them. "Focus Yuna." Belgemine reminded her as Yuna's magic wavered a little.

Clearing her mind, Yuna finished her work on a piece of bark before looking up, wiping the sweat off her brow, then stepped back to let her teacher inspect her work.

A minute passed as Belgemine fingered, and gazed over the tree's truck, looking for any flaw she might have missed. Then she smiled. "Perfect, as usual Yuna." She paused. "Are you planning on taking the Summoning course next semester?"

"I've thought about it." Yuna admitted, not wanting to say she didn't even know what the course entailed.

"I'll look forward to seeing you there then." Her head snapped to the side. "Miss. Dona, is there a problem?"

"No Ms." Dona replied, looking forward.

"Then would you please be as kind as to explain why you think Summoning is so funny?"

"It is just that… look at her. She's tired after a completed Full-Life spell; do you really think she can handle summoning an Aeon?" Dona leaned back in her seat.

"A lot more then I expect you to Dona." Belgemine strode over to her desk. "Seeing as how you have to cast one on yourself every time you cast a spell since your control and focus is so weak and shoddy. Stamina can be increased quite easily. Focus and control are taught only through discipline, which to me is quite clear you lack!"

Dona's cheeks flamed red. "At least I know what I'm doing, unlike that heathen! Half the time his 'tutor' is healing him since his spell backfired!"

"Gippal has only started, and has made tremendous process. You have years of experience. What's your excuse?" Belgemine continued. "Keep this up and you won't pass this course, let alone get into Summoning." She paused, turning around and heading to the front of the class. "I would ask Yuna to 'tutor' you as well, but she has more important things to worry about then reviving you after your spells backfire."

A shiver ran down Yuna's spin as Dona gave her an icy glare. She managed to make it back to her desk without the look killing her, and focused intently on the front of the board. Someone squeezed her shoulder, and she glanced behind her at Gippal. "Don't worry. She's just jealous 'cause you've got more talent in your pinky then she does in her entire body. And if she tries anything, my buddies and I got your back."

* * *

"Stupid little _**bitch**_!" Dona angrily speared a lettuce leaf with her fork. "I can't **believe **her! She's been here, like, not _even_ two months and already Belgemine has such a 'high approval' of her." She looked up. "Yuna, is nothing more then an _annoying,_ little, **snobby**, _goody-two shoe_ **suck up**!"

Tidus resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Dona ranted on about how she hated Yuna. Wakka gave him a sympathetic look, and he turned back to the rant.

"Who does she think she _**is**_ anyway? Miss _High and Mighty_? Maybe back at Lesca, but this is my school, and my senior year. And I **won't **let her _ruin it_ for me!"

Why did she sit here anyway? Oh yeah, she was trying to 'hook him'. Again. He did a quick sweep of the caff for Yuna. Yevon, where was she? Tidus knew she was here today, so where was she? He spotted Lulu, Paine and Rikku at their regular table, but strangely enough Seymour wasn't there.

Then his blood ran cold as he suddenly remembered.

"_Yevon_! I forgot!" In a series of swift movements, Tidus leapt out of his seat and shot out of the caff, racing through the halls until he reached the desired classroom.

* * *

Yuna glanced at the clock. Two minutes had passed. Sighing, she drummed her fingers on the desk. "He didn't get sick, right?"

Auron turned a page in the book he was reading. "Probably just forgot." He smirked. "Even when I make time when it's his idea, he still manages to be late."

"We wait five more minutes, then we leave." Seymour replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Good luck with that. Lunch is half over, the cafeteria is closed, the vending machines only have that healthy junk you all won't even touch, and simply because I feel like it, I'm not letting you cut next period to get greasy food from that burger joint down the road."

With a sigh, Yuna slouched down in her seat, her forehead touching the cool, smooth surface of the desk. "Maybe we should just start without him…"

"Do that and he won't have a clue what's going on."

"Do you honestly believe that he would be much help, if any?" Seymour cut in as Yuna raised her head to gaze at him curiously. He met her gaze. "Tidus is, to put it kindly, a slacker. If he could get away with it, he wouldn't do anything. Blitzball and chasing anyone in a skirt are the only things he puts effort into."

Alarmed, Yuna glanced down at the jean pencil skirt she sported. "Relax Yuna, lately he's been keeping his hormones under control."

"Because he's trying to lay someone who doesn't fall for his usual lines." Seymour scoffed.

The door slammed open and a blonde streak raced in, almost colliding with the desk. "Sorry… pant… I'm pant… late… Dona kept…pant… blabbing about… something…"

"Lunch is half over, and we didn't even have a chance to get started because you have better things to do then show up and look pretty." Seymour glared at him.

"Hey, I'll do my sh-"

"If we let you do your share of the work, the project will be turned in incomplete, since you would conveniently 'forget' to do it due to a game or a party."

"Guys, GUYS! Settle down." Yuna interrupted. "Look, we don't have that much time to get this done, and sitting here arguing isn't going to help." She paused, glancing between them. "Now, for the project we have to perform some experiments, and write down our findings. Since neither of you can stay in the same room for long without trying to kill the other, how about we just split up the work, each doing our own assigned experiments. Then you guys just give your findings to me, and I'll write up the report. Minimal contact with each other and we'll all get the work done. Does that sound fair?"

A clap made them turn around. " I know see why Belgemine likes you so much; you're a quick thinker." Auron said, continuing his applause. "And completely neutral." He smirked. "This group is proving to be quite interesting."

* * *

"Now Paine, do you know why you're here?" Father Zuke stared at her expectantly, hands folded on the desk.

"I don't have any idea." Paine replied, sweetly (well, as sweetly as she could). "I haven't done anything wrong."

The old Priest sighed, picking up a piece of paper. "It says here that you threw a chair at someone, and got into a fight resulting in our opponent receiving a broken nose."

She sighed. "If you look closely, you'll see that it all was provoked."

Damn Baralai. He just _had_ to come up and talked to her, and wouldn't go away. Finally, she got so angry she threw a chair at him. The bloody coward ducked, though, so it didn't hit him. Then Dona slithered up with her crew, made a remark about the 'lovebirds having a fight', so Paine turned around and punched her, getting a few hits in before she was hauled down here.

Zuke sighed, again, shaking his head. Paine pitied the poor guy. Tradition dictated that the Counselors had to be a temple Priest or the like, so poor old Zuke had to put up with all this crap called 'teenage problems', and her temper issues as well. "Paine, I thought we agreed that over the summer you would practice controlling your anger. You were doing so well too this year."

"Whoo-pee-doo, I managed not to hit someone for a month and a half. Big deal." Paine rolled her eyes.

"How would you feel about attending the Crimson Camp again, for their winter-"

"_I thought we agreed _**not**_ to talk about that stupid camp_." Paine hissed, eyes opening wide as she clutched the arms of her chair.

"It did wonders for your temper issues though." Zuke protested. "When you came back to school, you were much calmer and little remarks didn't bother you-"

"There is nothing **wrong** with my temper!" Paine jumped up out of her seat. "What's wrong is these stupid little jackasses that think they can get away with anything just because daddy's rich or they have high connections! And they do, because daddy pays this place off for Yevon's sake! They punch someone, it's a slap on the wrist, but when I do it, I get read the riot act and get these stupid little lectures on how I should be more like those little clones with belts for skirts who cling to their Sugar Daddies to pay their latest shopping bill!" She yelled, pointing a finger at the Priest. "So let me tell you something; if there is anything wrong here, it's this whole damn place!" With that she spun around, and marched right out.

It wasn't until she got to her locker that she managed to calm down. Crimson Camp! Like she'd ever go there again.

"He mentioned the C.C again, didn't he?"

Paine glanced over at Lulu, opening her locker. "One year left. I can survive one year. Then I'll never have to see any of these stupid people again." She let out a sigh as the bell rang. "What's wrong with this system?"

"People who have power tend to abuse it. When put in a system that places them on the same level as everyone else, they'll use whatever means necessary to ensure that they are above the rest." The hallway cleared as Lulu smiled. "They are then taught to do anything and everything to stay on top. But I wonder, who is more fortunate? The ones who were given power, or those who had to fight for it?"

"The ones who fight for it, they're taught to respect." Paine grabbed her book, and the twins began walking to Belgemine's room. "Just look at us Lu; bottom of the ladder."

"Parents who are middle class and are constantly away, no relatives in high paying jobs, best friends with an Al Bhed Princess who refuse to pull any strings and an orphan who's too naive for her own good. In short, we have no money, no power, and are in the wrong crowd." Lulu let out a small chuckle. "But you know what? I wouldn't trade it for the world."

* * *

"Listen you fiend, I've got a bone to pick with you… you know what you did… alright, let me give you a hint."

Yuna smiled to herself as Rikku began her battle with Gippal, via cell phone. She had been surprised to learn that they had gone out together last Saturday, and even more so that because of his 'favor', he turned it into a date! Now Rikku was trying to back out of it.

"You turned the whole fiasco into a _date_, Gippal! A **DATE**! I only agreed to one… what do you mean, it's _my_ fault? You refused my money, and I could of gotten that stuff just fine on my own! You didn't need to… hey, just because I'd rather use my _own_ money instead of Pop's doesn't mean I'm broke! Are you even _**listening**_ to me?!" Rikku yelled. Laughter could be heard from the other end, then the tone turned serious. "You _**wouldn't**_… I'm not trying to back out of it! I'm just trying to… well, see you then, I'll be ready." With that she slammed her phone shut. Yuna let out a giggle and Rikku turned to look at her. "What's so funny?"

"Instead of weaseling out of the date, you just made one." Yuna replied.

Rikku paled. "Oh no! What have I done?!" She wailed, falling to her knees as she buried her head in her hands. She crawled over to Yuna's bed. "Yunie, you've got to help me get out of this!"

"It's too late for it now." Yuna sat up. "You've just confirmed it, so if you back out now you're never going to hear the end of it from Cid."

"Come on Yunie, you're the smart one, can't you think of something?!"

She tilted her head to the side. "What if you went with some other couple?"

Rikku raised her head. "Come again?"

"With another couple there, it'll make the entire evening a 'casual group thing', instead of a serious date, which by the sounds of things, he's planning." Yuna explained. "That way, if anyone asks, you can just say it was a friend's thing, no big deal. And the best part is that if he complains afterwards…"

"Then he'll be totally humiliated!" Rikku jumped up with a smile, and then frowned. "But who are we going to find who'll double date with us, but won't back Gippal up?"

"Don't worry, I have an idea…"

* * *

**Gym, the Next Day**

"Tidus, can you do me a favor?"

Tidus glanced up in surprise at Yuna as she appeared suddenly in front of him. "Sure, what do you need done?" He leaned back on the bleachers, not missing Seymour's glare.

She took a breath. "I need you to go on a date with me."

Whoa. Pause. Rewind!!

Did Yuna- the girl he had to play all 'just friends' with because she was so new and naïve to the dating scene his usual tricks would scare her off- just ask him out?!

He exchanged a quick look with an equally shocked Wakka. "Um... s-sure… anytime… what did you have in mind?"

She giggled, sitting down next to him. Yevon if looks could kill Seymour would of killed him thrice over. "Stop fooling around, it's just a pretend date."

Too bad for Tidus, Seymour and Baralai had a nice view of their conversation, and were currently laughing at him. "A pretend date?" And he had really wanted to rub it in on him too.

"Yes, a pretend date. You've heard of Rikku's outing with Gippal the other day, right?" Tidus nodded. "Well, it was actually for a favor that she had to ask of him, and in exchanged, she'd go out on a date with him. Now we recently did some calculations, and discovered that he had turned that outing into a date as well. She tried talking to him about it, but she wound up digging herself in deeper then before." She paused. "Now, Rikku can't back out of it, but she doesn't want to go on the type of date Gippal is planning, so I figured, if another couple was there, then things would have to be more casual, and we can easily spin it off as an outing between friends."

It all clicked then. "Oh, so if I come along with you, since we're just friends, it'll be easier to play that angle."

"Right, so are you up for it?" Yuna asked, leaning in to judge his expression.

Tidus didn't even have to think about it. "No problem. I'll join you guys, provided Brother doesn't get out the blowtorch."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Tidus! I owe you one." With that, she raced off to find Rikku.

Silence, then Tidus turned to face Wakka. "Could this get any easier?"

"No way is it going to be that easy, ya. There has to be some catch."

"Hey, why are you raining on my parade?"

"Tidus buddy, think. Cid likes you, Lulu is on your side, she's going for your nice guy act and now you're going on a pretend date? Something has got to give, ya."

"Relax Wakka, nothing is going to happen-"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by a certain blonde screaming, "_**HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"**_

Wakka raised an eyebrow at him. "Well of course Rikku has a problem with it, she hates me, remember?"

* * *

"Alright, this emergency meeting of the KYaTA is now in session." Rikku started.

"KYATA?" Paine asked.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Keep Yunie and Tidus Apart."

"And I'm here because..?" Baralai asked.

"Simple. We need your connections, aka, Seymour and Tidus both want the same girl." Rikku replied. "We can use Seymour to keep Yunie nice and single."

"Another thing, why the girl's washroom?"

"Relax, no one uses this one since the toilet's are constantly on the fritz. Can we get back to the meeting? Lu and Yuna will be looking for us soon." Paine crossed her arms, leaning against a stall.

"Right." Rikku got out a laser pointer, flipping a page of the chart she had set up earlier. "This, is Public Enemy #1." A sketch of Tidus was shown. She flipped a page to a Tidus wearing devil horns and a sinister grin with an innocent Yuna. "His goal, to _lure _Yunie in, shower her with **affection **while _getting_ what he wants from her, then dumps her, _**breaking her heart**_. And that is why we are here.

"Now, as we all know by know, due to some carelessness on my part, Yuna is bringing Tidus along on a double date with me and Gippal, to make the date into a casual 'outing' with friends." Rikku continued. "Baralai, this is where you come in."

Paine took the pointer and flipped to the next page of Seymour and Dona sketches. " At 4:30 pm, Tidus will meet Yuna and Rikku at their house, at 5:00, Gippal will show up, and they will go to have pizza at 5:20 at Moogle Pizza. There, you will run into Dona. Dona's role is then to prevent Tidus from 'charming' Yuna, by demanding his constant attention. The movie they're seeing is _First Kiss_, a romantic comedy. Gippal originally wanted to see a horror movie, but Rikku put her foot down. FYI, Gippal is not happy at the fact that Tidus and Yuna are tagging along, but as Rikku pointed out, he never said anything about it not being a double date.

"The movie starts at 6:30, so they have to be leave the place around six. By now, Yuna should be feeling left out, since Gippal is cozying up to Rikku, and Dona is to Tidus, who is really starting to get irritated by Dona by this point, and by now is at his wits end, not that anyone can blame him."

"And Seymour fits into this how?" Baralai asked.

"We're _getting_ to it!" Rikku replied. "We'll send Tidus to get the snacks with Gippal, and I'll get the tickets. We'll leave Dona alone with Yuna, who'll say something to her that'll make Yunie leave, faking a stomach ache or making up an excuse to get out of there. Not having a car, she'll head to the bus stop, running into Seymour along the way. He'll offer her a ride home, she'll accept, and he'll have one up on Tidus while he's stuck on a date with Dona."

"Baralai, your task is to pass the plan on to Seymour and Dona, giving her this." Paine handed him an envelope.

"What's in here?" He examined it.

"An outline on what to say to convince Yuna to leave, that's all." Paine replied.

"So, any questions?" Silence met Rikku's question. "Good. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Ramm – Hell

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!


	11. Chapter 10: The Pretend Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

"Yunie, are you _sure_ you want to do this? Because you don't have to if you don't want to?" Rikku asked, for what must be the 47th time in that hour. Alone.

Yuna laughed, smiling. "I'm sure. Besides, you're like the sister I never had, why wouldn't I help you in your time of need?" Rikku's eyes drifted over to Tidus, and Yuna sighed. "I know you don't 'like' him that much, but at least _try_ to get along with him."

Tidus fought to keep the smirk off his face. Cid let him in with a smile, Brother was forbidden to lay a finger on him, he was taking Yuna out, and there was nothing Rikku could do to stop him. Forget what Wakka had said, at this rate, Yuna would be his girl before the month was over!

Yuna then frowned. "Are you _sure_ this looks like a date outfit?"

Rikku rolled her eyes. "For the umpteenth time, YES!"

"I think you look good enough to convince Gippal that this isn't an elaborate set up." Tidus put in, giving her a smile. She did too, Yevon he just hoped no one tried to pick her up tonight. A purple, off-the-shoulder sweater showed off porcelain skin, a light jean skirt ending just below her fingertips showed off her long legs, with purple four inch heels making them look like they went on forever. Her hair was up for a change (he did not know that she only had one ear pieced, or that her mom gave her that earring), and she wore little make up. He liked that about Yuna, she didn't feel the need to cake it on, unlike some girls.

Cid walked in at that point, doing a double take when he saw Rikku. "Rikku, I thought you were going out on a date."

"I am." She replied.

"So why aren't you dressed up?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Why should I dress up for Gippal?"

"Hon, you're wearing jeans that are covered in bleach stains, and that shirt belongs to Brother. Get changed, now, or you won't go out."

"Good, then I'll be up in my room when you tell Gippal that I can't go out." Rikku smirked.

"Have it your way." Cid strolled over to Tidus. "It appears as though your plans are shot, but here," Cid opened up his wallet, handing him several Gil notes. "Go on and take Yuna out. Shame for her to get all dressed up and have no where to-"

"VEHA! E'mm lryhka!" Rikku threw her hands up in the air, disappearing up the stairs.

_

* * *

_

Stupid Fathers, stupid Tidus, stupid date, stupid outfits, stupid Gippal!

Rikku seethed as she threw things out of her closet. _Too showy… too slutty… too tight… too loose. _Yevon, she wished her wardrobe was more like Yunie's at times like these.

A smile crept across her face. Sure, she was shorter then Yunie, but they were around the same size, right?

Moments later she was in front of a closet filled with conservative clothing. Thank Yevon Yunie looked good in all colours, other wise she might have had a problem, but…

Pulling out a yellow blouse, a flash of orange caught her eye. Cautiously, she pulled it out, gasping in wonder and happiness.

It was a skirt. An inch shorter then what Yuna would usually wear, it ended mid-thigh in layers of orange ruffles sown onto orange fabric. It was cute, sassy, and would make Pops happy, while reminding Gippal of what wasn't his.

She threw off her jeans and slid it on, happy that it did fit. Grabbing a white blouse, she quickly threw on some gold bangles, sparkly orange earrings, make up, and orange converse before running downstairs.

"Isn't that Yuna's-"

"YNKR! _SAH_! E lyh'd tu yhodrehk dryd'mm syga oui rybbo, lyh E!?" Rikku cried at Cid, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'm not complaining, just why are you wearing-"

"Because I have _**nothing**_ to wear!" She shot back.

"How can you have nothing to wear? You go shopping every weekend!"

"That's not the point!" She cried, storming back into the living room.

Tidus looked up. "Isn't that-"

"Oh shut it pretty boy!" She growled, slumping down into a chair. "The sooner this night is over the better."

The door bell chose to ring then. "He's here, finally. Come on, the sooner we go the sooner we can go back home.

* * *

Even if Rikku wasn't enjoying herself, answering in short, clipped answers and kept on glaring at him, Tidus was having the time of his life.

Gippal, seemingly getting the hint on why he really came along for, was in a good mood, joining in on the conversation while trying to charm his way back into Rikku's good books.

As for Yuna, well he could tell he was winning her over. He was being charming, polite, funny, Yevon he was even going so far as to being nice to Rikku! In short, tonight was going better then planned.

But why did Rikku keep on glancing at the door, like she was expecting someone?

His mind ran through various possibilities. Chances were that she 'invited' someone to come and crash their date, but who? Paine or Lulu? Nah, Wakka told him that Lulu had absolutely put her foot down to them meddling in Yuna's (lack of ) love life, so chances are that she wouldn't let Paine out of the house. Seymour or his cronies? They probably wouldn't even talk to Rikku, since she was a so called 'heathen'. Brother? Couldn't be, he heard Cid talking to him about what would happen if he lay a finger on him.

Then Rikku got this strange little smirk on her face, and Gippal's face soured.

That should have been the first sign that something was wrong.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yuna's voice interrupted Tidus out of him thoughts, her question aimed at Gippal.

"No. Look." He replied.

Curious, he turned around in his seat, then quickly turned back around. _What is __**she**__ doing here!?_

Dona had just walked in, three of her followers trailing after her. Yevon, this was just great! The one person who could definitely put a damper on tonight just 'happened' to decide to go to the same pizza place he went, when she didn't even eat the stuff in the first place! Tidus made a mental note to kill Rikku for telling her about tonight. How _else_ could she have known where they were going? _Please don't see me, please don't see me!_

Too late. Dona spotted him and made a beeline towards their table. "Tidus! Imagine seeing you here!"

He forced a smile, trying to make it look natural. "Dona, I didn't know you liked this place."

"Well you know me, I love many things." She batted her eyes at him, grabbing a chair. "You guys don't mind if I join you, right?" She squeezed it in between him and Yuna, sitting down.

"Actually Dona," Gippal replied quickly. "We have a movie to catch so-"

"A movie? Which one?"

"_First Kiss_, but I'm sure-"

"I've been **dying** to see that one! You don't mind if I 'tag along' right? I swear, you'll never know I'm there."

* * *

Yuna was not having a good time.

Sure the night had started out well. Tidus was sweet and charming, playing the part of a date to perfection. Yevon, she was even starting to wish they _were_ actually on a date!

But then Dona showed up.

The conversation then revolved around Dona's life, she cuddled up to Tidus, made her feel fat for having a slice of pizza, and effortlessly made her feel like the fifth wheel. On the ride to the theatre, Yuna sat dumbly in the back seat while her taste in clothes was insulted subtly, and strongly wished for the night to be over.

Things came to a boil at the theatre. Gippal and Tidus had left to get snacks, and Rikku went to get the tickets. Dona waited a few minutes, then turned around. "Will you _please_ get lost?"

Yuna's temper flared. "Excuse me? I'm not the one who barged their way into an outing that they aren't welcomed on!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Dona's eyes narrowed.

"What I get is that you weren't invited, so will you kindly leave us alone?"

Dona smirked, shaking her head. "Since you're the new girl, I'll explain something to you. Tidus is mine."

"You already-"

"We had a terrible break up during summer over something stupid. You know, the he said, she said, kind of thing. We've both been trying to get back together ever since. But now you come in." She lost her smile. "Tidus decided to make you feel welcomed because you're pretty, to some extent. But he's lost interest in you now, but you've been monopolizing all of his spare time, _trying_ to fit into a world you'll _never_ belong in."

Yuna's eyes lost their harshness. "What?"

"I don't blame you for that. Everyone wants to be in a world of glamour, fame and attention. There are only a few who can belong though." She paused. "Go home to your books and studies, dear. Because you're the one who's really intruding." She didn't move. "Do you still have some small shred of hope left that he actually liked you? You're only an amusement to Tidus, something he can laugh about with his friends. After all, why do you think I'm here? He wanted to tell everyone about the look on your face after he charmed you for the first hour, then I came along and you had to smile through everything."

"What?" Yuna said softly. "You mean this was all a set up?"

"Fraid so, Yuna. I'm actually being nice telling you this. So why don't you spare yourself the pain and leave, hm?"

Yuna nodded, stepping away. "Of course… that would be the best thing to do. Tell Rikku that I'm not feeling well, that I'll catch a bus home or something." Quickly, she turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Dona watched in triumph as Yuna disappeared around the corner. "We got the food… hey, where the Yuna go?"

She turned and smiled sweetly at Tidus. "She said she had a stomach ache and went home. Poor thing must have had some bad pizza."

* * *

To many Yuna seemed small, frail, and fragile, soft with emotions being only happy, calm, or upset. She looked like the type of girl who could cry on the spot, the reason being a sad movie or her favourite bracelet breaking. In reality, however, Yuna was tougher. Sure, she preferred to be calm and happy over angry and upset, but it would take nothing short of a miracle to make her cry, especially in public.

Tonight though, Yuna was anything but calm.

She couldn't believe that Tidus would do something like that, that she would fall for it! He had been so nice, so kind to her, was it all a set up just so he could have a few laughs? She cursed herself for being so stupid, for blindly believing his smile and charms. Yevon she should have listened to Rikku in the first place, but no! She just **had** to believe that there was good in everybody.

She approached the bus shelter, opening her purse and rifling through it. Yevon, she didn't have a bus schedule on her. Just her luck. With a sigh she looked up at the sky. What else could go wrong?

That was when the cloud's burst and rain began pouring down.

With a cry she dashed to the shelter, praying that the rain didn't get at her suede heels. Then again, seeing how the evening was going, they wouldn't be salvageable. She sat down, considering her options. She could call Cid, but he would blow up the place trying to get at Tidus. Lulu's jeep was in the shop, getting its tires changed, and Gippal was at the movies with Rikku.

Times like these made her wish she was still at St. Lesca. After all, nobody _there_ tried to make a fool of her, or betray her like this. But then again, Yuna realized that she was to blame too. She thought that she could trust him, like she trusted Shuyin. _I guess that they really are nothing alike…_

"Yuna?" Startled, she looked up to see Seymour. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for a bus to take me home." She replied looking away.

Seymour sat down next to her. "What happened? You seem upset."

Silence. "He was just using me, so he could have a laugh." She replied slowly. "I trusted him, and he used me."

"As I said before, Tidus is, quite frankly, an idiot." Seymour stated. "He cares nothing for others, just as long as he can have fun." He stood up. "It's getting late, and this isn't the safest place for you to be at this time. How about I give you a left home?"

Yuna's guards went up, and her eyes narrowed slightly. "How do I know that you won't try to make a fool of me too?"

He let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Because, unlike Tidus, I'm not fast enough to outrun Brother _or_ your friends if Paine and Rikku decide that I deserve to get hurt. Besides," He glanced in behind her. "If I were you I wouldn't want to hang around with them watching."

Yuna glanced over her shoulder, glancing at the group of shady guys watching her. "Alright then, I'll accept your offer." She stood up. "But if this is a trick-"

"Then you're more then welcome to set Cid, Brother, Rikku, Paine and Lulu on me." Seymour replied, giving her a small smile.

* * *

"Paine, what's Yunie's status?" The movie was over, thank the Fayth, and Rikku was checking in with Paine, to see if everything went as planned.

"According to Baralai, Seymour gave Yuna a lift home. He hasn't heard anything else, so I'll text you when I have an-"

Her home was ripped out of her hands, and turned off. She spun around, glaring angrily at Gippal. "What, in Spira, is _your_ problem?"

"So this, was just a set up, so you could get Yuna to hate Tidus?" His voice was low as he tried to stay calm.

"Your point?" Rikku crossed her arms.

"Did you even stop to think for one moment, that maybe she genuinely _liked_ him?"

"Are you done Gippal? The movie's over and I want to go home." She made a move to leave.

His arm blocked her way, his hand a fist. "What gives you the right to run her life like that? It's bad enough that Lulu doesn't want another guy in her life and Paine hits guys when they try to hit on her, but you want Yuna to hate them too?"

She gave him a cold glare. "All I'm doing is trying to protect Yunie. Yevon Gippal, just look at the guy. All he does is breaks hearts! All he wants from Yunie is to get into her pants, and once he does that he'll drop her, and she'll-"

"Well what if he's being serious? There's no way Tidus stuck around for so long if he wanted-"

"That's a big 'if' Gippal, and I'm not about to let him get the chance to hurt her." Rikku shot back. "I'm not trying to turn her against guys, but there's no one on Besaid that won't hurt her like you did me!"

His arm dropped. "_I_ hurt **you**?"

"Don't give me that Gippal!" She snarled. "_I'm planning on popping the question to her after our high school graduation, and get married the following year in March._"She quoted, remembering that fated conversation between Pops and him. "_I would like to start a family with her right away, but that's all up to Rikku you know._" He stared at her in disbelief. "We were 13 Gippal, _**13**_! And already you were trying to tie me down. What's worse is that you **knew** that I wanted to travel for a bit, and settle down later in my life. You **knew** how I felt, and _still_ you said it, and everyone knows that you can't lie to Pops." She walked by him. "Take me home now Gippal."

"Rikku-

"I said _**now**_! I don't want _any_ excuses from you! This date is over, and I want to go home!"

* * *

"Yours was a disaster too, I take it?"

Rikku looked up when Yuna entered her bedroom. "I honestly can't believe that guy. But why did you leave so early?"

Yuna sat down, silent. "Dona told me that Tidus was just using me, and everything he did in the past month suddenly made sense. It wasn't a total lose though. I ran into Seymour at the bus stop, and he took me home." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "He seems so nice, but I can't help but wonder if he just wants me around for entertainment too." She closed her eyes. "You were right Rikku; Boys suck, you should throw rocks at them." Someone sniffed. "Rikku?" She looked over. "Rikku!?

A tear rolled down Rikku's cheek, and she hugged herself. "I liked him so much Yunie, but he tried to take my freedom away from me. How can I be happy if someone planned my life out for me like that?" She looked at her cousin. "It took all my will power tonight not to fall for his act, and when he wanted to know why I was being so cold, he tried to deny that it was his fault!"

"Oh Rikku…" Yuna gave her a hug. "Don't cry! Everything will be alright."

"Stupid boys… where do they get off that they can treat us like that?"

Yuna perked. "You're right; they shouldn't treat us like that." She stood up. "I'll call Lulu and Paine, and get them to meet us at the mall tomorrow. We need to have a conference."

"A conference? About what?" Rikku sniffed.

"At Lesca, Lenne and I knew this girl whose friends kept on getting hurt by different guys. Finally, she took matters into her own hands."

"What did she do?"

Yuna's eyes sparkled. "She got revenge of course."

* * *

**VEHA! E'mm lryhka!- FINE! I'll change!**

**YNKR! _SAH_! E lyh'd tu yhodrehk dryd'mm syga oui rybbo, lyh E!?"- ARGH! _MEN_! I can't do anything that'll make you happy, can I!?**


	12. Chapter 11: Enough of This

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

Chapter 11:

"Hello."

"Tidus, its Gippal. Listen man, we've got a problem-"

Tidus sat up. "Wait, how did you get my number?"

Gippal sighed. "I got my sources. Look, I tried to stay out of the whole mess between you and Yuna since Rikku wouldn't like me interfering with her plan-

"Did you just call Rikku 'Rikku'?"

"Yes, contrary to popular belief, I do actually call her by her real name from time to time." Gippal sounded annoyed now. "Are you going to let me finish or what?"

"Go right ahead. Shoot."

"As I was saying, Rikku wouldn't like me interfering, but Fayth, this time she has gone too far! I am putting my foot down to this stunt, and she will not get away with it!" Gippal paused briefly. "Remember the double date the other night?"

Tidus' face soured. Yeah, he remembered it alright. What was suppose to be an evening of charming Yuna turned into a nightmare with Dona hanging off of him and Yuna faking a stomach ache to go home early. He didn't blame her, being around Dona could make you do that. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Rikku turned the entire evening into an elaborate set up."

"_**WHAT!?**_"

"She got Dona to crash it, and at the movie she managed to convince Yuna that you were just using her to have a laugh with your friends. Needless to say, she was hurt and left, leaving you alone with Dona." He was going to kill Rikku. "Yuna then 'bumped into' Seymour, who was lying in wait." Slowly and painfully. "Seymour then gave her a lift home, but the damage was done, so despite his 'charms', she doesn't believe that she can trust him after what you 'did'." Alright, maybe not so painful and slow. "However, a reliable source saw them at the mall, and followed them. Paine, Rikku, and Yuna have decided once and for all that guys are scum bags, and they should get their just desserts."

Colour drained from Tidus' face. "Meaning..?"

"They want revenge. And the three on top of their hit list is me, you and Baralai." This couldn't be happening. "Personally, I didn't believe it, it sounded too far sketched to be true, but then a simple phone call confirmed everything." He paused, and dread knotted Tidus' stomach. "Yuna called. She said that she couldn't tutor me anymore because I'm an idiot for waiting so long before taking magic, that she didn't have anymore patience for me left, and I hurt Rikku, so I must suffer the consequences."

Tidus couldn't speak. It was all too unreal. Innocent, sweet Yuna had been brainwashed by Crazy and Psycho overnight and turned into an angry man hater?! He pinched himself, oh yeah, this certainly wasn't a dream. "This can't be happening!"

"And that's not all. A certain black jeep is headed right for your house… no actually; it's parked in front of it. Now, chances are that it's Lulu but just in case…"

Tidus had bolted. Forget about changing, it'd only slow him down. What were the chances she brought that sword of hers? He grabbed Brotherhood, just in case. He hoped she hadn't. Sure, he had good footwork, but when that girl was mad enough…

He ran across the mansion, trying to remember where the panic room was. Spira, why didn't he listen more closely when the Old Man went over the floor plan?!

A feminine shadow caught his attention, causing him to glance back. Unfortunately, his foot caught under a rug, causing him to trip, fall, and tumble down the staircase. Landing heavily at the bottom, he caught a flash of black, and screwed his eyes shut, waiting for certain death, or at the very least immense pain and doom.

Wait…

Paine would never wear a _skirt._

So, if his logic was **correct**…

Then the figure in front of him…

Couldn't **possibly** be Paine.

He opened his eyes, glancing up.

There, in front of him, in all her chucky jewellery, braids and big chest glory, was the Witch herself, Lulu. "Enjoying the view?"

He scrambled to his feet. "Lulu? What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here or anything…"

She rolled her eyes. "Get on the phone, and call Wakka."

"Huh?"

She gave him a look. "I have decided that enough is enough, so I am going to end it once and for all."

"So… you aren't going to kill me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No no no!"

Lulu shook her head. "Just call Wakka; I'll need him here for this. Oh, and please get a change of clothes. I do not want to stare at you in chocobo boxers all morning."

* * *

Lulu glanced at the two guys in front of her, and took a deep breath. "I suppose that I'm the last person you'll expect to offer help, but it's about time I stepped into the ring."

"Hey, do you mind me asking this, why are you?" Tidus was confused, as usual. "You've been a proud member of the Man Haters since spring of Freshman year."

Lulu closed her eyes, and then slowly opened them. "I… don't hate guys, per say. Chappu was the first guy I really liked enough to date, so his death hit me hard. I healed after time, but I just never got to know another guy well enough to even consider that possibility." She bowed her head, hiding flaming cheeks. "I'm not really… comfortable around guys, they make me nervous."

There was a muffled laugh, and Lulu glanced up to glare at Tidus just as Wakka wacked him on the back of his head. "What? It's funny! Over half the guys at school are scared shitless of her because of her talents, and she's just as equally nervous around them!"

"As I was saying, I'm not a man hater. Yes, I was hurt by a guy; but what happened was nothing he could really control." Lulu continued. "Rikku and Paine however, are a different story. Rikku was hurt by Gippal after learning that he was trying to tie her down when she wanted to run free, and Paine was hurt by Baralai after he was so sweet to her during summer, then treated her like dirt afterwards until spring. In short, my wound was the product of a tragedy; theirs were the result of a bitter betrayal."

"Just one question, ya." Wakka spoke up. "You could of gone to either one of those two, but instead you went to Tidus. Why? And for that matter, why am I here?"

"Because, Yuna's 'wound' is the result of a very dirty trick." Lulu replied matter-of-factly. "Tidus didn't do anything to her, but now she believes he did. And, while I would prefer if he didn't, only Yuna has say in who she may or may not date, despite the good intentions of some people. Besides, up until very recently, she really did like Tidus, being around him made her happy, so who am I to argue with that?

"Now, as to answer your other question, I have to ask you two a few questions." Lulu faced Wakka. "Wakka, do you like me?"

"Yeah." Wakka didn't see where this was going.

"Do you agree what Rikku and Paine did was wrong?"

"Yeah."

"Would you do anything for Tidus?"

"Of course, ya. He's like a brother to me."

"Do you mind helping me out to reverse the damage done to my three friends?"

"No…" Now he was confused.

"Is it true that people have seen us talking together, in public, outside of school?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, now, could you stand up for a minute?" Wakka raised an eyebrow, but stood up. "Thank you. Now Tidus, I have only one question for you." She stood up, nervous as sin, and walked over to Wakka. "If you saw this, what would you think?" With that, she reached up, grabbed the front of Wakka's shirt, pulled him down and kissed him.

**

* * *

**

Monday Morning

"Paine, what happened to Lu? And why did she let you drive?" Rikku asked, blinking at the sight before her.

Paine rolled her eyes. "I don't know where she is. All I know is that she ran out the door this morning telling me to take her car and give you a lift to school." Actually, this was scaring her as well, not that she'd let anyone know, as well. Lulu loved her car, and would rather tear up her dolls then hand the keys over to her. The fact that she just waltzed over and handed her the keys like that meant that something was up.

"Let's not look a gift chocobo in the mouth." Yuna slide into the back. "She probably just had to go to school early to do something."

Paine nodded, shifting into drive as she pulled away from the curb, driving the familiar path to school. Her cell phone chose to ring then. "Rikku, can you put it on speaker? It's Lulu."

Rikku fished it out of her bag, pressing a button. "Hey Lu!"

"Hello you three." Lulu's voice sounded through the speaker. "Sorry I had to get Paine to drive you, but I had something that I needed to do. But don't worry, her driving has gotten a lot better."

Yuna let out a giggle as Paine growled. "No worries, we're fine. But what came up?"

"Just something for school. By the way, I won't be in the first couple of classes today; I have a doctor's appointment, remember? But I have a surprise for you guys, I'll tell you at lunch. If someone looks at you funny Paine, don't hurt them. This surprise is rather… interesting, so stay calm until lunch, hm?"

"Fine, but why lunch?" Paine glanced down at the phone, wondering what her sister was up to.

"You'll see." Oh, she could just hear her smirking! "Until then." The line went dead.

The car was silent. "I wonder what _that _was about." Rikku said out loud.

"Who knows?" Yuna replied. "We'll find out soon enough though."

**

* * *

**

Lunch

"What is with people today?" Rikku complained. "Everywhere I go there are people snickering and giving me strange looks!"

"You too? It was like that in all of my classes, except some guys who wouldn't come near me before sat right next to me." Yuna frowned. "You don't think it has something to do with the surprise, do you?"

"Eh, maybe. You can never tell when it comes to Lu." Rikku shrugged, and then smiled. "Well, there she is now! Looks like she hasn't told Paine yet, so it must be big."

Lulu looked up as they approached the table. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Gippal was trying to convince Yunie to tutor him again, so I had to rescue her." Rikku sat down across from Paine as Yuna took her seat next to her. "So spill already! What is the big surprise?"

"Well… you all know Wakka, right? We've been spending some time together recently, and-"

"Say no more; you decided to join our troop because he was such a pig!" Rikku smiled triumphantly.

"No, that's not it." Lulu chuckled, shaking her head.

"Then what is it then?!"

A tray slid into the empty spot next to Lulu. "Haven't told them yet?

She looked up at Wakka, smiling. "I'm getting to it. You have to present this type of thing gently, you know."

"Lulu." Yuna's tone was clipped. "Why is he here?" She couldn't have, could she?

"Lulu no!" Rikku's eyes grew wide. "Say it ain't so!"

"Lulu, you two aren't…" Paine trailed off, panic seeping into her words.

"Yes." Lulu's hand circled Wakka's as she gave him another smile. "We're going out."

_

* * *

_

Wakka's eyes widened, but he quickly relaxed, a hand going around the back of her head, the other cupping her chin. She had to admit, Wakka certainly was a good kisser. So good, in fact, that she began to wish that she didn't had to end it. But of course, life was cruel, so she pulled away. Taking a step back, she crossed her arms, looking expectantly at Tidus. "Well?"

_His jaw snapped shut, then opened again. "Well… um… I…"_

"_I'm waiting."_

"_It looked like you two were really _into_ each other." He replied._

"_So it's settled then." Lulu turned back to Wakka. "To throw things back in balance, we are going to start 'dating'. Do you have any problems with that?"_

_Wakka came back to Spira. "N-No! Not at all! Fine by me!"_

"_Good, now let's go."_

"_Go where?" Too many blitzballs must have hit Tidus in the head._

"_We're dating now, remember? To make this work, we need to be seen together on a date."_

"_Moogle's is full with people at this time of day." Wakka spoke up._

"_So what are we waiting for? Let's go."_

* * *

"Going out? As in _boyfriend and girlfriend_? As in _going steady_? As in dating?" Rikku's voice rose an octave, and her palms braced themselves on the table as she leaned forward.

"This is some sort of sick twisted joke, right? _RIGHT_!?" Paine asked franticly.

Lulu's face fell. "You guys, I'm hurt. Here I just told you that the guy I like-"

"Since when!?"

"-asked me out, and you act like **this**?"

Yuna forced a smile onto her face, and interrupted Lulu before her sentence finished. "Of course we're happy for you, Lu. We were just kidding around. Besides, who are we to tell you who to date?" A tray slid unnoticed next to her. "Not to mention of course, you two make such a cute couple! Although I have to admit, you really weren't kidding when you said you had an interesting surprise for us." Rikku's unnatural facial expression caught her attention, and she glanced at her. "What's wrong? Cramps?"

Rikku pointed behind her. Brows drawn together, she looked over, eyes widening as she saw who sat down. "Of course, you don't mind if some of Wakka's friends joined us, right?"

Tidus gave her a smile. "Hey Yuna, what happened to you on Friday?"

Yevon, not him! "I-I just remembered, I left something in my locker. I'll be right back." Yuna quickly stood up.

"Here, I'll come with you." Tidus stood up.

"No, no! You eat your lunch, besides; I'll only be a second."

"I left something at mine too!" Rikku jumped up as Yuna backed away from the table. "Back in a flash!"

Yuna hurried out of the cafeteria, heart pounding in her chest. Finally, at her locker, she whirled around to face Rikku. "_What is she thinking_?!"

"You want me to explain the inner workings of Lulu's mind?! I've known her since we were licking lollypops on the swing sets in preschool, and I _**still **_can't figure out why she does what she does!" Rikku cried, hands to her head as she shook it. "Fayth, drec lyh'd pa rybbahehk!"

"But we can't let her know how we really feel about this!" Yuna replied, calming herself as she struggled to think rationally.

"Say what?" Rikku stared at her like she grew another head, confused.

"Well, she 'really likes him', remember? Besides, matters like these need to be handled delicately."

* * *

Normally, Seymour was above spying. If he wanted to find something out, he would just send one of his friends to do the grunt and dirty work. It kept his hands 'clean', and out of trouble.

Matters of importance, however, such as those that included Tidus, his position as a future Maester, his standing, and, included more recently, Yuna, required a more personal approach. Why? The answer was simple; because of the slim chance that what was reported to him wasn't the entire story, or if the story got blotched.

That explained perfectly well why Seymour was currently hiding behind the corner, with Baralai, using a mirror to watch the two girls' every move, and recording their conversation.

Seymour was well aware of the fact that Paine and Rikku pulled up short in their deal. He would use his connections and pull strings to make Yuna hate Tidus, thus keeping her from him getting into her pants and leaving her heartbroken. In return, he would be there with open arms for when she needed a shoulder to cry on about that jerk Tidus.

In other words, he would humiliate Tidus and get the girl.

But when he turned on the charm the other night, through her smiles he could see the accusations and distrust. Not only did she hate Tidus now, Yuna began to hate the rest of the opposite gender. Rikku, who had came up with the plan in the first place, and Paine, who convinced Baralai that it was a good idea, had the last laugh.

The lesson? Never make deals with an Al Bhed and an Anger Management candidate.

But the one of the few things Seymour hated more then Tidus was being played. Their plans were clear, and he'll use that to his advantage. They had their chance, and this time around; he's going to go his way. No more playing the nice guy to those two, this was now personal.

"Define 'delicately'." Rikku held up a finger, clearly lost as usual.

Yuna sighed. "I mean that if we say the wrong thing at the wrong time, Lulu could end up mad at us and refuse to speak to us for the rest of the year! We want to protect her, not drive her away!"

Rikku nodded. "But when would be a good time?"

Yuna paused for a moment, then brightened. "A girl's night out! Between clothes, junk food, and other such things, the atmosphere will become comfortable enough to bring up the subject on Wakka!"

"And we're in a public place, so if she murders us they'll be witnesses!"

"Um… that's not quite what I was thinking, but you get the idea." Yuna and Rikku began walking away. "You have your next class with Paine and Lulu, so tell them about it then. I'll text Paine with the details…"

They turned the corner, disappearing from view. "Tell me what, again, you expected to gain by listening to that."

You smirked at him. "It's not what they say, but how you use it."

"I can hardly see how anything they just said can be used." Baralai replied dryly, crossing his arms.

"Think about it for a moment. What did they say?"

Baralai paused. "They said they didn't like Lulu going out with Wakka, they had to pretend to be happy for her, they puzzled on how to approach the subject, and decided to have a girls' night out."

"Precisely." Seymour held up the sphere recorder, pressing play.

"_I mean that if we say the wrong thing at the wrong time, Lulu could end up mad at us and refuse to speak to us for the rest of the year! We want to protect her, not drive her away!"_ Yuna's voice played back, and he glanced at him expectantly.

"Say the wrong thing at the wrong time…"Baralai replied slowly, realization dawning on his face.

"And someone might end up _**very**_ mad at you." Seymour smirked again. "I've seen her annoyed, upset, happy, and panicked, but never mad."

"And just _how_ are you planning to do that?"

* * *

He couldn't understand a single word they were saying.

Yuna and Seymour were going over Seymour's notes from his half of the experiments, but they could be speaking Al Bhed with a Hypello accent for all he knew. He cursed Seymour for getting them done this early, but whatever, he had plenty of time…

"What about you?"

He snapped back to the land of reality. "Huh? What?"

Seymour rolled his eyes. "She asked if you had any notes for her." Stupid son of a Shoopuf, talking down to him as if he were some sort of inferior life form.

"Well…"

"You did do some of the work over the weekend, right?"

Tidus shrugged. "I got busy, so-

"You mean to say that you've got **nothing** here to show us?"

Yevon what was with this guy!? "Hey, not my fault if I have other things that need to be done!"

"So you've done absolutely_ nothing_?"

"Don't worry I'll get to it sometime. We have like, what, to the last day of November, right?"

"No Tidus, Auron told us that we have until the end of October."

Tidus shrugged. "Still, that's way off-"

"Tidus, the end of October is next week. On Thursday, to be precise."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Tidus snuck a glance at Yuna. "One week and a half." She messaged her temples, and then looked up at him, crestfallen. "How could you leave something like this to the last minute? Do you have any idea how big of a chunk of our mark this project is worth?"

"Hey, don't worry, I'll get them done tonight-" Tidus started, trying to reassure her.

"Tonight?" Yuna's voice was laced with panic. "Three separate sets of experiments done with highly sensitive chemicals, preformed in the space of a few hours? It takes a good half an hour just to properly clean the supplies, and another to get everything set up each time!"

"Alright, I'll get them done by the weekend-"

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you." Seymour started. "I know your track record, and it gives me justified reason to doubt you."

"Hey, I'll do my share!"

"By when?" Yuna's voice was strangely quiet. "The day before this is all due? I won't be able to write anything up in time, let alone go over it!" She shook her head. "Just forget about it Tidus. I'll do the experiments, just show up the day we pass it in if you think you can handle it."

Oh, he was going to kill Seymour for this. "Look Yuna, I said I'll do them, and I **will** do them."

"Tidus, I'm sorry, but evidence speaks against you. For all I know this could be another joke to you."

"Yuna-"

"This is not up for debate." Her voice had an edge to it.

Stunned, Tidus leaned back in his seat, as Yuna turned around to put the notes a way in her bag. Seymour gave him a triumphant smirk, to which he scowled back. Oh Seymour was going to _**pay**_ for this.

* * *

The bell rang, something which Yuna was thankful for. Chemistry had been a torture session in which she was forced to sit next to Tidus. She couldn't believe how he could act like there was nothing wrong between them, and what was with that look when she told him to just forget it? One would think she just shot his brand new puppy or something!

Thank Yevon she didn't had any classes with him for the rest of the day, although she might have to see him at the end of the day because of Lulu and Wakka…

"Yuna?"

She looked up, seeing Seymour. "Oh hi Seymour, I didn't see you there."

He chuckled, before turning serious. "Listen, about you doing Tidus' share…"

"It's alright; I don't mind doing the extra work. You don't need to worry about me." She gathered her books up into her arms.

"But I mind, it's too much work for one person, so I want to offer a compromise."

"A… compromise?" Yuna repeated, unsure on what he was getting at.

"Since you're so insistent on doing the experiments, why not do them together? It'll save time, and you can insure that they are being properly being done."

Yuna nodded. "That makes sense… alright then, I accept your offer."

* * *

"This, has officially been, the worst day of my life." Rikku started as they were all in the car. "People asked me if Gippal and I were back together, people kept on laughing at me, I had to watch Lulu and Wakka suck face, and I found out that you invited Seymour over!"

"We're going to work on our project." Yuna replied, getting tired of Rikku's reaction.

"And Tidus?"

"Is a no good, scheming, manipulative, back stabbing son of a Shoopuf who can't be trusted with a beaker-!"

Lulu suddenly turned sharply, earning startled cries from the cousins in the backseat. The car pulled over to the side of the road quickly at top speed, turning as it did so before she slammed on the brake, the car parking. "What in Spira Lulu! Are you _trying_ to get us all killed!?" Paine yelled, having been clutching the side of the car for dear life.

Lulu swung around in her car seat, facing Yuna. "Who are you and what did you do to Yuna?"

"What are you talking about!?" Yuna replied, annoyed.

"The Yuna I know wouldn't say something like that about anyone, especially a friend."

"I told you already, that friend was just using me for a laugh!" What was with the look on Rikku's face?

"Really? From what I heard you've been giving him the cold shoulder all day, and he can't figure out what he did wrong, except maybe not telling Dona to bug off."

Yuna let out a bark of laughter. "Tell Dona to bug off? _Please_! Dona and him were trying to get back together, but he wanted to see how far he could string me along before he got bored. Tidus used me, so I don't see why I should be nice to him anymore!"

"And where did you hear that?" Rikku's hands went for the door handle as the doors locked.

"Dona told me at the movies."

Now Lulu let out the laugh. "Dona told you? And you _believed_ her?"

"Yes, why?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "She told me that they broke up over the summer over something stupid, and if it wasn't for me they would have gotten together again!"

"Yevon Yuna! How could you fall for something like that?" Lulu cried. "Tidus _dumped _Dona last May because she was getting too clingy! She's been after him ever since, and has convinced herself that if she got you out of the picture, then she can get Tidus! It seems that everyone but you knows that!"

Silence filled the car. "What?" Yuna asked quietly. Then she rounded on the others. "Last _May_? You two confirmed her story about a summer brake up!"

"Well, you see…" Rikku began.

"You lied to me?" Yuna cried.

"Yuna, we only did it for your own good-" Paine began.

"Oh save it! Do you honestly expect me to believe a word you two say _**now**_?!"

* * *

Fayth, drec lyh'd pa rybbahehk! : Fayth, this can't be happening!


	13. Chapter 12: Jobs, Labs, tons of Anger

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy

Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a small case of writers block. Anywho, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Monday Evening:

"Wakka, just ignore it." Lulu tightened her grip around his arm, making sure he was still walking forward.

"I can't help it, ya. That's gotta be to fifth time today that someone crossed the street when they saw us coming-"

"It's not us that scare them, it's me. Just pretend you don't notice it."

"You?" Wakka looked over at her. "How?"

"I'm a Black Mage, remember? It tends to make some people very nervous." She chuckled. "Now relax; we're on a date, remember? Don't look so agitated."

"But-"

"Hey, attention on me." She gave his arm a squeeze as they passed by some students eating dinner.

"Is everything alright?" He glanced down at her.

"Hm?"

"Something's bothering you; you're usually not so nonchalant about these things ya."

Lulu sighed. "On the way home from school I got into a fight with Yuna, and told her the truth about Dona and Tidus…"

"Well, that's great then-"

"And she is currently mad at Paine and Rikku for lying to her, and she's mad at me for letting her believe them." She paused. "I can't blame her; really, her friends just duped her in a big way. She still hates Tidus by the way; the chances of him just using her before are too great."

"Yeesh, that girl is starting more trouble them the three of you combined!"

"Hey!"

"It's true, ya." Wakka shrugged. "Before you three kept to yourselves with the occasional scuffle. Then Yuna shows up and it's like everyone wants a piece of her."

"I see your point."

There was a moment's pause. "So… what now?"

"For now we should just keep up the appearance, and wait to see who makes the next move. _Then _we take things from there."

* * *

"Hello, my name is Paine and I'll be your server tonight. Would you like something to drink before you order?" Paine gave the family a plastered on smile, trying to ignore the fact that the preteen son was trying to see up her skirt.

She hated her job. Chelso's was a family dining place located on the North Beach. The majority of her customers were tourists with kids who were loud, obnoxious, and rude. At least people from her school never really went (with the exception of one extreme annoyance) to the North end; it was too much of a tourist trap.

Heading back to the Kitchen to place her order, she cursed her job again. They made her wear a stupid black pencil skirt with a (puke) light pink blouse and black apron. Her shoes **had** to be black flats, and she wasn't allowed to wear her scull pendent (too morbid). Her boss only cared about the money, and the guys in the kitchen were perverts. The other waitress's were either preppy college students who didn't show up half the time or cranky middle age parents, with only one that sympathized with her. The music was awful, the food overpriced, the tips lousy, and the atmosphere suffocating. In short, it was her hell away from hell.

But she needed the money, and it was the only place that would hire her.

"Stress ball?" Paine gave Miranda a smile as she took it from her.

"If another person tries to look up my skirt tonight, I will kill something." Paine replied, giving the ball a squeeze for every word.

"You say that every night." Miranda grinned. A 39 year-old, she lived with a 13 year-old son and had a husband in the army, currently stationed in Bikanel. "At least it's slow."

"But Rara is seating them all in _my_ section. Yevon I wish this day will be over soon."

"And it's about to get worse."

Frowning, Paine looked over to the front, shooting her a pleading look when she saw him. "Trade?"

"Can't. I'm already covering Jade and Ali's sections since they called in sick. Besides, he makes sure to sit right in the back of yours. It's too far and noticeable for me to just wonder over there. You know what that will lead to; cranky customers and that chocobo-ass boss of ours coming in and breathing down our necks."

"Fayth, he's starting to catch on to our tricks." Paine let out a sigh as she gave the ball one last squeeze.

"Lover-boy's a smart one alright. On the bright side, you can be as mean as you want and he'll still leave a huge tip, all while filling out a card, saying you presented outstanding service."

"And thank Yevon one reads those things." Paine made her way over to Baralai's seat.

She didn't know how he did it, but after two weeks of working at this dump, he showed up, managed to charm Jade into telling him what area she worked in, and then he promptly began showing up in the middle of her shift, staying as long as he could.

He gave her a smile as she approached. "Hello, my name is Paine, yaddy yaddy yada, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." Baralai replied, gesturing to the seat in front of him. "Why don't you have a seat?"

She folded her arms. "Look, the only reason why I haven't kicked you out is that my boss will fire me and I need the money. Not everyone has access to daddy's bank account. So just spit it out; what do you want?"

"You and Rikku lied. Why?"

"Are you talking about the KYATA thing? Cause I told you, we can make no promises."

"You set us up-"

"Hey, the last I heard, he seemed to be doing pretty good. Didn't Yuna invite him over or something like that?"

"Paine, what were you thinking? You know that Seymour doesn't like it when people try to get the best of him."

"I'm a big girl Baralai, I can handle myself. Look, I got a table of six waiting for me. Are you going to order or what?"

* * *

"Leave me alone Rikku!" Yuna cried. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"But Yunie-" Her cousin wailed from outside the door.

"Go away!"

"But you don't even-"

"You _lied _to me Rikku. You, Paine, and Lulu all _lied_ to me, about something as stupid as liking a guy! What more is there to it?!" Alright, so technically Lulu didn't lie, but she let her believe in it and hurt people, so that was just as bad!

"Yunie, you don't even know why we did it!"

"You hate Tidus. Enough said." Yuna replied. "Now go away!"

She heard Rikku sigh, and footsteps led away from her door. Burying her face back into her pillow, she contemplated her predicament.

She hated being mad at people, let alone at friends. But what Paine and Rikku did was low, and Lulu should have just told her everything from the beginning. She winced, not believing that she actually fell for it, when know it all looked just too phony and fake. But why _did_ Rikku and Paine did it in the first place?

She glanced at her cell phone. Then, slowly, she picked it up and dialled in a number, and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. "Gippal here."

"Hey, Gippal?" She replied, voice shaky. "Can I come over? I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

Cid had done many things in his life. He was the leader of the Al Bhed, somehow managing Home from Besaid, where he raised two fine (if somewhat crazy) children. He been to excavation sites all over Spira, and successfully restored many airships, and invented many machina, who made the average Spiran's life much easier.

But Cid knew that he would **never**, not in his life or on the farplane, be able to understand the inner workings of a female teenager's mind.

One minute, Yuna is making friends with a half decent boy. Next, she hates that boy's guts. Then, she is screaming at Rikku for making her hate that boy. And now, she is running over to Gippal's house so he can explain Rikku to her?!

He shook his head. It must take a girl to understand a girl.

* * *

"So? What's your take on this?" Yuna looked up at Gippal expectantly.

Gippal let out a sigh, rubbing his temples. "It's a complicated thing. It's a long standing thing." He looked at her, leaning forward on the kitchen table. "Rikku thinks that Tidus is cocky, conceited, blitzer that has gotten hit in the head a _few_ too many times by the blitzball. Rikku believes that if you want something you have to work for it. She only lets Cid get her things for her birthday or Christmas, and even then she chews him out if she thinks she spent too much money on her. It didn't really make her a popular person here. Now, Tidus, on the other hand, has just sailed through life. He shows up to classes, they pass him, his dad pays for everything, his future is pretty much set for him, and he has no worries. He lets people do everything for him, and this makes him, in Rikku's books, a **not** so good person."

"She hates him because he gets everything handed to him on a silver platter?" Yuna asked, confused.

"It's the way he flaunts it, really. In the eighth grade they were forced to share a locker, and let's just say that their personalities grated against each other so much the principle switch their assigned lockers because they would of otherwise killed each other." He paused. "So since Rikku doesn't like Tidus, and has seen his track record, she really didn't believe that he should be allowed near you. And the fastest way to do it was for you to hate him."

"So she really did believe she was trying to protect me." Yuna murmured thoughtfully. "But, what about Paine?"

"Tidus was the reason why Paine was sent to Crimson Camp in the first place." Gippal replied. "Now, I don't know many of the details, but I do know that Paine was wearing a new pair of heels, and was having a bad day. It was lunchtime, she was carrying a tray full of food, and one of her heels snapped in half, causing Paine to fall flat on her back, and the food went all over her. The entire room was silent, except for Tidus, who had just finished gym and got hit in the head with a blitzball, so he wasn't exactly in the right state of mind. He laughed, telling her that even her shoes couldn't handle having her around them, and not to buy such cheap ass shoes next time. It _kind of_ broke the tension, so everyone started laughing at Paine. Paine was humiliated, and began seeing red. So she stood up, grabbed a table, heaved the thing up and around, throwing it at him. He got a couple of bruised ribs, and had to miss the championship game, at which we were slaughtered at. An angry student body, board of directors, and principle breathing down their necks to do something about their 'wild and unpredictable' daughter, Paine's parents talked to Father Zuke, and made the decision to send her to Crimson Camp, a retreat in Bikanel, suppose to do wonders for one's temperament. There, she and Baralai became close, and you know what happened next." He paused. "And before you ask, Baralai and I were sent there after an incident involving a broken table, a mixer, cake, and a pink apron." Yuna blinked as he grimaced at the memory. "They decided to yank me out of Metal Shop and Baralai out of Leadership so there would be guys in Home Ec. And made us partners. It did _not_ go over well."

Yuna nodded. "So, Rikku hates him because of his attitude, and Paine hates him because if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have gotten hurt by Baralai?"

"That pretty much sums it up."

"So then, Lulu stayed quiet because she didn't want to interfere in what Paine considered revenge, except then Paine and Rikku took the whole thing too far." Smiling Yuna, jumped out of her seat, giving him a hug. "Thanks Gippal, you've been a big help!" With that she ran off to a door.

"Hey, where are you going?" He called after her.

"To apologize for getting mad at them, of course!" She called back, then added, "Don't forget to review chapters six and seven; I'll quiz you on them next Thursday!"

**

* * *

**

Tuesday, Lunch

Baralai, if anything, always knew when things would start to get very ugly.

Take this situation for instance. Yesterday Yuna had been livid at Tidus and most of mankind, refusing to go near him voluntarily. He had personally witnessed the four girls getting into a fight, ending with Yuna storming off, refusing to talk to Rikku no matter how hard she pleaded. In short, Yuna's last defence went down, and Seymour was more then ready to move in. It was perfect, flawless, and put him in a position to get closer to Paine.

So what went wrong?

Yuna was a _female_, and females held deep grudges. Just look at Paine and Rikku for Yevon's sake, they were the prime examples! So _why_ did Yuna walk into school talking with them as if nothing happened? _Why_ was she being friendly with Tidus? _Why_ was she laughing at what Wakka was saying? _Why_ did she help Gippal in class?

None of this was adding up. What could have possibly happened in the space of 17 short hours to have given her a complete emotional turn around?!

Baralai's jaw clenched as Tidus 'oh so casually' angled his body so he was closer to Yuna. Yevon, he couldn't take any more of this. He swiftly got up from his seat, leaving the noisy cafeteria behind.

Seymour better think of something quick, otherwise Tidus would get his girl. And there goes any chance of him and Paine ever getting close again…

This was all that dumb blizter's fault! That summer at that camp had been the best thing that ever happened to him. He had always admired Paine from afar, even if his friends thought he was crazy for liking the Psycho. But there had been something about her fiery personality that always caught his attention…

When Baralai found out that she was going to Crimson Camp, he saw it as a way to get to know her better, even if it meant tarnishing his record. It wasn't hard to get sent there, with Gippal as a partner in Home Ec and all. All it took was a few comments about the Al Bhed, and the class got cancelled for a week while they cleaned the room up. His parents managed to pull a few strings, and, making it look like it was in an interest of another culture, he got sent to the same camp as her.

Paine, Gippal and him got assigned into the same group, and they had to spend the summer in the middle of Bikanel, under the watch of their counsellor. The trio had formed an unlikely friendship, and Paine became his 'sort of' girlfriend. That summer had been one that he would never forget.

They came back the night before school started up again, and he wasn't given a chance to call her. He had been looking forward to going steady with her, to introducing her as his girlfriend, but things didn't turn out that way. He had arrived at school the next day, and overheard a conversation between some blitzers in her sword classes. They were laughing, saying that they couldn't believe that he fell for it. They went on about how Paine had led him on during the summer, and was now going to blow him off in front of the entire school. They said that it had almost been too easy, that the dope couldn't tell when a girl wasn't being sincere. He stood behind the corner and listened, a knife driven into his heart at every word. He couldn't believe that she would play him like that.

He did the only thing that he could have done in that situation. Paine came up to him in homeroom, and he brushed her off; didn't even acknowledge her. She tried talking to him repeatedly, but after a few months, she gave up. Paine had tried to hurt him, but instead he hurt her. He had the last laugh.

But he had been _wrong_. Winter came, and he and Seymour overheard a conversation between Tidus and the other Blitzers. Apparently, they had still been sore about Tidus having missed the big game, so when they learnt that Paine liked Baralai, they decided to hit her where it hurts, and made up a tale that Baralai would overhear. They laughed about the look on her face, and how she was still sore about it.

He had made a mistake. Paine had nothing to do with them. He had been so happy to hear it that he ignored his friends pleads and advice, and walked up to her next period to talk to her.

He remembered a look of rage on her face, and woke up the hour later in the nurse's office. Apparently Paine had hit him over the head with an Al Bhed text that Rikku always carried around for such emergencies. Paine snubbed him, his pride got wounded, and Paine was in the next room, screaming to high Yevon how big a pile of Shoopuf crap he was.

Tidus cost him his girl. So wasn't it only fair that he did the same to him? Like Yevon said, 'Do unto others what you want unto to you.'

Baralai drew in a deep breath as he turned a corner, pausing as he came upon some of his friends. "Could someone explain women to me? Or did I just miss something?"

"Apparently Yuna is not the type that likes being angry." Gatta spoke up bitterly. "So she went over to Gippal, and he explained why Rikku, Paine, and Lulu acted that way. As a result, she friends with them again, and has no reason to hate Tidus."

"So, what now?"

Silence. "We need to rethink some things, that's all." Seymour said after a moment. "I had thought that she would have more of that infamous Al Bhed temper in her, but this might be better."

Gatta looked over at him questioning. "Better? That blonde jock is in good with your girl again. How is that better?"

"My goal was never to crush Tidus, just get Yuna." Seymour replied. "I'll see how tomorrow night goes before I change tactics-"

"Are you so sure about that?" Baralai interrupted. "He looks a little too friendly with her if you ask me. By then, as Gippal so kindly will put it, she'll be 'Tidus' Girl'."

Seymour studied him, and then smirked. "That anxious to see him cry? That's not like you Baralai." He let out a low chuckle. "No matter. Chemistry is next. Just remembered what I told you."

Baralai nodded. "Say the wrong thing at the wrong time, and someone might end up very mad at you."

Seymour placed a hand on Baralai's shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll see him cry soon enough. Just leave it to me."

**

* * *

**

Chemistry

A door slammed open. "_WHERE IS HE_?"

"Mr. Hanshi, please calm-"

"Vun dra _muja_ uv Fayth, ev cra ec rind eh yhofyo, cu _ramb_ sa E'mm..."

Yuna grimaced as curses filled the hall, praying to Yevon that in his rush to come over he at least remembered to get her some clothes.

It all was just a little, freak, embarrassing accident. It had all started earlier that period, when they were performing an experiment in their groups. She had been taking notes, Seymour had just finished adding a chemical to the mix, and Tidus was keeping an eye on the fire, so the mix wouldn't get too hot. The mix had started bubbling, so she warned him to keep an eye on the temperature, but he just grinned and told her to relax, that he had _everything_ under control. She was feeling a little uneasy, but she let the matter drop. Then the weirdest thing happened.

Tidus' hand went to move the mix out of the flame, but the fire suddenly shot upward, one side of the beaker they were heating exploded, the contents shooting right out towards her and Seymour.

Seymour grabbed her, pulling her to the ground as the chemicals flew over, but some landed on her arms and his back, burning through her clothes. Then several Wateraga soaked them, and Auron whisked them off the nurse's office.

It was just a freak little accident, nothing more. Yet Cid was screaming bloody murder outside. She couldn't see what the big deal was. It was just a few minor burns on her arms, nothing worse then sunburn. A simple Cura spell fixed it right up, although she didn't think she could save her top…

The door burst open. "What's this I hear about Tidus causing an accident in the Chem Labs?!"

"I'm fine Rikku." Yuna replied, giving her a smile. "Did Cid bring me a new top?"

"Yeah he did." She thrust the bag at her. "I don't think you'll be sticking around for long though. After Pops shoots Tidus, I think he's taking you home."

"Rikku-"

"I'm just saying what he said!"

Yuna let out a sigh, pulling out the bags contents. "I don't know how he jumped to such conclusions. All I said on the phone was that I need a new top because something spilled on the one I was wearing."

"Yeah, but the school is obligated to inform your legal guardian of the details of the accident. Besides, they just want to make sure that Seymour's Dad doesn't sue them for getting Seymour's back burnt."

"Don't you mean guardians?"

Rikku paused. "Oh yeah… I forgot about Kimarhi. How do you think he'll take it?"

"I'll call him tonight. After an hour I should be able to convince him that everything is alright." She quickly unbuttoned her blouse, sliding it off. "He'll trust my word." She pulled the plain black top on. "After all, who would you believe? A hysterical Cid or the person it happened to?"

* * *

Another day in hell away from hell. Paine finished changing into her work uniform, slamming her locker shut. She glanced up as Miranda walked in, and she frowned at her expression. "What?"

She fiddled with her ring. She always fiddled with her ring when things were really bad. "Well… the boss was here earlier, and conducted an on the spot interview."

"And..?"

She hesitated. "We have a new busboy."

Paine blinked. "So? Makes our jobs easier if he actually does his work." She walked out of the room.

She followed her. "They want to you to train him."

"So I get to boss the poor sucker around? Good. I'll make…" Paine stared wide eyed in horror at the sight before her.

Baralai, clad in a white collared shirt, black slacks, apron and dress shoes, stood there, smiling as he talked to Rara. "He was just hired." Miranda said weakly. "I tried to warn you."

Rara saw her then, and the red head walked over. "Rawr! He sure is a looker." She winked at her. "Lucky duck, go and get him."

Words died on her tongue as she sputtered a denial. Thoughts tried to register as her breathing sped up.

Baralai was _here_.

In her **work place**.

Working _beside_ her.

For Yevon knows how **long**.

Was there no escape?

There was only one thing Paine could do in this situation. In a very un-like Paine moment, she opened her mouth a let out a blood curling, hair splitting, banshee scream of horror and anguish…

…Then she promptly fainted on the spot.

* * *

Vun dra muja uv Fayth, ev cra ec rind eh yhofyo, cu ramb sa E'mm... :For the love of Fayth, if she is hurt in anyway, so help me I'll...


	14. Chapter 13: Disasterific

**Hey! Had a bit of writer's block, so I'm sorry for the late update!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not own FFX or FFX2**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Lulu was in trouble.

She let out a sigh as she stared up at her ceiling, clutching a stuffed Moomba to her chest. Why did she do it? _Why_? Had she honestly believed that she could _handle_ being around Wakka for so long? How could she honestly have been that **stupid** to believe that she could handle being around him like that, when she was just starting to like him? Yevon, she knew Wakka had a crush on her for the longest of time, so maybe she thought that it could just be one of those short things. But now…

Yuna was speaking to everyone again, and Rikku and Paine had stopped their scheming. Their little charade will continue for another month or two to add realism, then that would lead to a 'break up', and come January, everything will be back to normal.

She let out a small groan. She didn't _want_ things to go back to normal! She wanted things to just be the way they are right **now**!

But that was the problem… Wakka and her… they just wouldn't _last_. Sure, they would have fun, but come graduation, or spring even, they would brake up, because guys like Wakka never ended up with the girl they liked all through high school. He would leave her, and she'll be left with nothing but memories and an aching heart every time she watched him play on the sphere.

Lulu pushed the Moomba away from her suddenly, turning around and burying her face in her pillow. Why couldn't she be more like Paine or Rikku? They've been hurt, but you would never know it from looking at them. Sure, they still had wounds they nursed from time to time, but they never let it bother them. They faced the world, or rather made the world face them, with confidence. She could never do that. Chappu's death nearly sent her to the edge, what would happen when she watched Wakka walk away?

* * *

Rikku paused on the doorstep, contemplating her next move as she remembered what she was here for.

The night before, Yunie had burst into her room, a smile on her face as she threw her arms around her in a hug, saying that she was sorry that she had been so mad, and that she had forgiven her. Yunie then had proceeded into telling her everything that Gippal, of all people, had told her about her little 'disagreements' with Tidus, and how she was sorry that she jumped to such conclusions.

She didn't hear half the things Yunie had said after hearing that Gippal was the one who had set her cousin straight. She just smiled and nodded at her in a state of shock.

**Gippal** was the one who got Yunie to forgive her. _Gippal_, the ball-and-chain, ladies man, self obsessed business freak who was constantly trying to get into her pants so she'd be forced to settle down with him (after Pop just so 'happened' to find out), was the reason why Yunie was talking to her again!

Unreal, she knew, but she _was_ in the most drama-rific years of her life.

However, Gippal's favors did not come for free, and that was why she was standing on his doorstep, fishing the spare key out of the flower pot (technically, this wasn't B&E, if he wasn't _smart_ enough to change the hiding place, then it was **his** fault). She didn't need to worry about his parents, they always worked late. She would prefer to have done this on more neutral territory, but there were enough rumours about them dating again already.

The lock turned with a click and she let herself in, closing the door quietly behind her. Gippal would be in his room at this time, he would always be working on homework or some extra credit assignment like the geek he is before grabbing dinner and heading over to some friend's house (and no, she was _not_ stalking him, Gippal was just that predictable, that's all).

She crept up the stairs, making sure she stayed out of sight until the last possible second. No need to give him any ideas. Finally, she stood in his doorway, staring at his back while he typed something up on his laptop. She hesitated a moment, then lifted her hand, giving the door three solid raps.

Surprised Gippal glanced back before his eye turned back to the screen. Then he did a double take, almost falling out of his chair. "R-_Rikku_?"

She gave him a smile, the type of charming one she always gave when she wanted something and was going to get it at no matter what anyone would say. Then her face turned serious. "We need to talk. **Now**."

_

* * *

_

I hate my life. I hate my life. Oh Yevon, what did I fuking do to deserve this?

It was becoming a personal mantra for Paine, as she repeated it over and over in her head in her own little private corner in Hell where profit was made from her misery.

Paine could not see how this could get any worse. It was day two of training Baralai, who seemed to stay glued to her side (much to her **extreme** annoyance), Rara sat practically everyone in her section (must _resist_ urge to maim), at least four snot nosed preteens looked up her skirt while searching for the napkin they 'dropped' (resist urge to kick in the face) six old perverts ogled her butt and one nearly pinched it (hating life now), Jade, Ali, and Hana were on a permanent smoke break (must not _kill_), she couldn't take a break because they were just _so_ busy (must not lose cool), and Miranda and her never ending supply of stress balls had the day off (will someone kill me please!).

However, because she is Paine, and Yevon or somebody up there just hates Paine, her day got worse.

How, you might ask, could her day possibly get any worse? She already had to put up with Baralai following her like a puppy and a very busy shift, so what made her day worse?

It was simple really.

The Boss was in.

Oh bloody frigin' hooray. Chelso himself decided that he would just 'come in' for a 'quick peak', to make sure that the new guy was doing a good job.

**News flash** Chocobo Butt: you just barged in and nearly ran over a small child, and that quick peak ended _three hours_ ago! And all he was doing was sitting around, not really doing much but taking up space.

But whatever. The problem was that she actually had to be _nice_ to Baralai for as long as the boss was around; other wise Chelso would accuse her of harassing the 'new kid', and would dock pay, put her on probation, suspend her, yaddy yaddy yadda, or worse; **fire** her.

Paine hated just about everything about her job. She hated the uniform, she hated the customers, most coworkers, her boss, the location, the food, the pay, the tips, even the service they provided!

But this was the only place that would be desperate enough to hire her.

Paine knew more than anything that she had flaws. She was too violent and didn't get along with others. It was a miracle that she landed this crummy job, and if she screwed up, well, even Chelso wasn't _**that**_ desperate.

All she had to do was keep her mouth shut and head down. Work her ass off, smile and take this shit, or she would never get out of here.

Paine's eyes flickered over to Baralai, and kindly told him that he needed to clear the booth faster, and showed him how.

He stared at her in shock.

The only thing left to do was to make sure that Baralai did not screw this up for her.

* * *

"Cid's Girl, I don't know-"

"Don't play games with me! I know how you operate." Rikku snarled. "You're a business man; nothing with you ever comes for free. Now spill; what did you exchange for your information?"

"I already told you." Gippal stood up. "Nothing. Yuna asked for some help and I gave it to her."

"Chocobo shit! There is no reason why you would do something like that!"

"Look Rikku! She is my friend, she was in trouble, and I helped her out of it. End of story." He paused. "I know you don't like me but Fayth, I'm not the villain you make me out to be."

Her resolve faltered in that one moment. Was it possible that he had done it out of the goodness of his heart? She nearly relaxed, but caught herself just in time. This was just **like** a scene in one of those movies she loved so much. You know, when the heroine is facing off with the male lead that she can't stand, and realizes that she got him all wrong, that he wasn't all that bad. In fact, he was downright **good**.

She squealed in her head, a love song playing in the background of her mind. Maybe, if she did this right, she could have Gippal again, yet still retain the freedom that is her Rikku-ness.

She could have it all.

All she had to do was deliver that line.

"Honestly, you make it sound like that I can't ever be _nice_."

The scene came crashing down to a screeching halt as she was forced rudely back into reality. Then she remembered a few things.

Those movies she loved were 100% total fiction.

Gippal wanted to chain her Rikku-ness to a 10 foot birth around him.

Only Dona-esque clones could even hope to have it all.

Happy endings existed only in fairy tales.

Anger and hurt swarmed up around her. "Because Gippal," She replied coolly. "You can't **ever** be 'nice'."

With those words said, she fled.

* * *

So far, so good. Cid had let Seymour in, Rikku hadn't done anything rash, and Brother (even if he had taken up residence on a chair just outside the kitchen, glaring at Seymour) was behaving. The experiments were going without a hitch, the notes were accurate, and they were just completing the last one. Seymour had been kind and courteous to Cid, polite to Rikku, took Brother's antics with stride, and was proving to be very quick and concise.

So why did Brother keep growling like that?

Yuna pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Right now she had to concentrate on the task at hand.

Not that Seymour was helping her concentrate. He always made sure just to stand close enough to her to make her feel funny, and every so often his fingers would brush against hers.

While it was entirely inappropriate at the moment, the attention did feel nice. Even though Cid claimed that Shuyin had been her 'bodyguard' and kept them all away, she never had a guy that really liked her in that way. Sure, she had lots of guy friends at St. Lesca, but ever time she found a guy she liked, the answer would always be the same; _Sorry Yuna, I like you a lot, but not like _that_._

She knew that she was pretty, but really, what good was that if you were always the _friend_ (look at Tidus, for example, she thought he liked her, but then he went all buddy-buddy on her)? Lenne, on the other hand, always complained of _wanting_ to be the _friend_. Guys always preferred Lenne over her. That was the way things were. She never minded it though; as long as she had Lenne and Shuyin, it didn't matter.

But really, was it so wrong that she was glad that she was being treated like a girl rather then a friend?

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Yuna's eyes widened as she realized that she had zoned off. "Um… nothing!" Her eyes focused intently on the heating beaker.

Seymour smirked. "Nothing?" His fingers traced the curve of her hip ever so gently. "Are you sure?"

Her cheeks reddened, and she ducked her head in the vain hope that he would miss it.

There was a soft scrape on the floor, and she snuck a glance up at Seymour. The widened smirk told her he saw, and she looked away, crimson in colour.

A finger caught her shin, turning her face back towards him. "Well?"

A million thoughts ran through her head in a split second, as she tried to think what she should do. What would her friends say to do?!

Rikku would dance back, and make the guy want more.

Paine would kick the guy in the balls.

Lulu would turn her head away.

Lenne would…

No, Lenne would never be in this situation. She would have just upright told the guy that he was treating her like a lady, smile, flip her hair and turn back to the task at hand, leaving the poor fool dazed.

So what was she suppose to do?!

Yuna cursed her lack of knowledge in this field. Then she brought her eyes up to meet his.

For one second, violet eyes bore into hers, and it seamed like he was moving closer.

Then something flew from the direction of the door, ramming into Seymour, sending him flying over the kitchen's island, breaking beakers and test tubes, sending chemicals flying before they crashed onto the floor.

"_**BROTHER**_!!!"

* * *

Ever since he found out that Paine was working here, Baralai noticed a pattern in her behaviour. The morning after she had worked, she would just storm around, taking her anger out on anyone who got in her way. By noon she would calm down to her normal self, usually after she made someone cry. If she was working after school, she would always be looking down, like she was about to march off to her death. He had always wondered why.

And now he knew.

After a gruelling, six hour sift with no break, he could finally understand why she would always be so upset. The other waitresses pushed their work onto her, the customers demanded to be waited on hand and foot, her tips non-existent, the guys in kitchen played octopus, and their boss was an idiot. To sum it up, she was treated with no respect; something that was big in her book.

So why was she still working there?

"Because," She told him as she waited for the bus. "I need the money."

"So get another job."

"No other place is desperate enough to hire me. I don't do well working with people."

"So you're waitressing?"

"My application was the first they got in six months, and two waitresses just quit. No one else has applied since." Her eyes hardened. "Are you done asking stupid questions? The bus is coming any minute soon, and I'd like to not be seen with you."

"Fine, but just explain this to me; you let them treat you like that, and you just _smile_?"

Paine whirled around to face him. "Look Baralai, I told you already; not everyone has access to Daddy's bank account. In the real world, people have to _work_ to get what they want. Things aren't just handed to them on a silver platter."

"I work-"

"Baralai, everything has been given to you, free of charge." Paine cut in. "Your life has been nothing but a fairytale. Your annoying amusement in driving me insane is probably the only thing keeping you grounded." Her bus came into view. "That is why I take their crap; if I don't save enough to get off this island by the end of next summer, then that's it for me. I'll be clearing tables for the rest of my miserable life." It pulled up, and the doors opened. "And if you screw this up for me…" She gave him one last glare before climbing aboard. "Hurt Time."

Baralai stood there frozen as the bus doors closed and it pulled away from the curb. When it was out of sight, he finally did, sitting down on a bench and running a hand through his hair.

Then that's it? Clearing tables? Get off the island? Just what did she mean by all that?

Baralai knew that he had moved onto dangerous ground when he talked his way into getting a job there, and yes, he had expected her to be upset. But how was him being there going to screw up her life? All he was planning to do was make her work easier, so she wouldn't be so angry the next day.

He knew that what he had done was stupid. That's why he had to make it up to Paine.

If only she would let him.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Lu? Its Rikku, I need your voice of reason right now."

Lulu sat up. She did not like the way Rikku's voice was shaking. "Rikku, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Fayth Lu, I don't know what to do! Yunie's hurt, the kitchen got destroyed, Brother is in deep trouble! Everything is disaster-ific! And there are all these suits using big words and Pops is screaming his head off at them, saying that Seymour had it coming-"

A shiver ran down the Mage's spine. "Rikku, slow down, take a deep breath." She waited as Rikku drew in a breath and let it out. "Now, start at the beginning. What happened?"

"Seymour came over after supper to do that project with Yunie." Rikku began. "They were handling all these chemicals in the kitchen, and Brother wasn't liking him near her, so he sat down just outside the kitchen to keep an eye on them." She paused, sniffling. "I swear, I wouldn't have if it wasn't really important, but I had to duck out of the house to get something done. When I came back, Brother wasn't on the chair, so I thought Yunie shooed him away, but then there was this horrible crash that came from the kitchen, and when… when I got there Yunie was screaming trying to pull Brother off of Seymour." She hesitated, her voice lowing a little. "He was on top of him, just delivering hit after hit, screaming profanities in Al Bhed. Seymour wrestled one of his arms free and delivered a blow to his head, knocking him to the side…" She sobbed. "I couldn't do anything Lu I just stood there frozen…

"Rikku, what happened next?" She fought to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Yunie grabbed Brother's arm, trying to drag him off of Seymour, but he was still dazed, he most of thought she was Seymour, and next thing I know he grabbed one of the unbroken beakers on the counter, with some liquid in it, and just smashed it into her chest before kicking her across the kitchen." There was another sob as Lulu's eyes widened in shock. "He then realized that he hit Yuna, but instead of stopping, he turned back on Seymour, screaming that it was his fault that Yunie was hurt, and that he will pay for it."  
"Rikku, tell me; what happened to Seymour?"

"He had already received a beating by then… I-I think Brother had snapped one of his legs, cause he couldn't get up… but as soon as he saw Yuna and then Brother turn on him, he just let loose a _thundaga_ spell on him, sending Brother into the cabinets." She took a breath. "But then Brother just reached in and grabbed on of the guns that Pops leaves around, in case something happened, and took aim…"

"Took aim..?" The colour drained from Lulu's face.

"I unfroze then and just launched myself at him, so the bullet missed, but it hit his shoulder though… then Pop came in carrying one of those big guns that he keeps out back, yelling that he came here us from the shed and what was going on, then he saw he struggling with Brother for the gun, saw Yunie just lying there and Seymour bleeding… next thing I know two of his guys have slammed Brother against the wall, and he's telling me to call the ambulance…"

"Where are you?" She jumped off her bed, racing for the door.

"The Central, but-"

She ran out of the house, just in time to see Paine walking up the driveway. "Paine and I will meet you there." She hung up, looking at her sister. "Get in!"

"Why?" Paine blinked but headed to the passenger side.

"There has been some trouble. Brother hit Seymour and Yuna. I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

"Yuna will be fine." The doctor was saying. "However, her ribs are bruised; they'll need to be kept taped up for two weeks. The cuts she sustained have been healed, she won't scar but the liquid in the beaker was a mild poison, we're currently treating her with antidotes, and she has suffered a whiplash effect, so we'll be keeping her overnight for observation." He flipped to the next sheet, giving the Guado a glance. "Seymour was not as lucky. His jaw was fractured and his leg broke cleanly; we are focussing _curaga_ spells on those areas. Multiple brushings are also being treated _curaga,_ and his back was torn up quite badly; however we can not do much there until we've clean all of the glass out, and we are treating him with antidote and various potions. We will be keeping him here for approximately three to seven days or until we're sure he's healed." He glanced at Pop. "Brother on the other hand, will not let us near him to treat his injuries, and we will be using the _sleep_ spell to calm him down."

Tromell's eyes flashed. "Look what your boy did!"

"My boy? If Seymour didn't provoke him-"

"Lord Seymour would never stoop so low as to anger someone so much!" Tromell hissed. "It's bad enough that he attacked Seymour, but then his cousin as well? He is dangerous!"

"Dangerous? He got mad, that-"

"And then the gun? That's attempted murder right there! Who knows what he would have done to them if you didn't enter the room then?"

Pops fell silent, and Rikku's stomach knotted. This was truly disaster-ific!

"Wait until Bevelle hears about this! All the work that Lady Atona and Lord Braska had done to improve relations with the Al Bhed! Ruined! And that creature is the son of the Al Bhed leader! Your kind will be undone!"

"Don't bring my baby sister into this!" Pops growled. "And I don't think-"

"The Al Bhed Leader's son attacked the son of a Maester of Yevon and the Leader of the Guados, as well of harming the daughter of the most successful Humanitarian Spira has seen since Lady Yocun! He'll be lucky to come out alive."

"Now see here-"

"Um, sirs?" They looked over to see a nurse, fidgeting in her place at their glares. "We casted _sleep_ on Brother, cast curaga and regen on him, and then we preformed a scan spell just to make sure there was nothing else wrong with him and… well..."

"Well what? Spit it out girl!" Pops barked.

"W-We found that he was under the influence of a _berserk_ spell…"

Rikku perked up, maybe there was a chance to get out of this mess!

A wide grin spread across Pops face. "Are you sure it was a _berserk_ spell?" Tromell demanded.

"Y-Yes."

"Do you two know if any of them know that spell?" The doctor asked.

"Brother can't cast to save his life, and Yuna only knows white magic." Pops said triumphantly.

"Well, it is true that Lord Seymour does know that spell, but I can hardly believe that he would-"

"I'll see _him_ in Bevelle then!" Pops replied.

"What? How dare you!"

"He wants my boy out of the way so no one can stop him when I'm not around Yuna. Not going to happen!"

"The _Berserk_ status is not an excuse; many murderers cast that spell on them when they kill. They claim it adds to the thrill." Tromell retorted, turning to leave. "This will not stand! Berserk or not, that boy is dangerous!" He called over his shoulder. "I'll see you in Bevelle!"

He disappeared from sight, and Lulu and Paine came running up. "What did we miss?" Paine asked, glancing at you.

"Not much, just that all of the Al Bhed/ Yevonite relations are going to worsen, that's all." Rikku replied.

Paine made a face at that. "Great."

"And what of the Brother, Seymour and Yuna."

"Possibly going to be shot." She said of Brother. "Getting exactly what he wanted." Of course Seymour was. Besides Tidus and them, Pops and Brother were the next major obstacle in getting into Yunie's pants. "And," Rikku paused, thinking of Yuna. "Is in very serious trouble."


	15. Chapter 14: Halloween Hearts

Hello! Sorry that I haven't updated since January, but school just threw all these assignments and articles and essays that I had to get done. But I'm back! So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I'm a student. How can I afford to buy a stock, let alone own Final fantasy?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

"You're going to Bevelle?!"

"Yup. Looks like Tromell wasn't joking when he said it." Cid slammed the lid on his suitcase down. "If this wasn't so serious I would laugh. The assault charges I can understand, but really, _destruction of public property_?"

"Well, the school did lose a lot of the beakers that they lent Yunie…" Rikku frowned. "Well, for how long?"

"As long as it'll take to clear this mess up." Cid turned around to face her. "You girls will have to fend for yourselves for about two weeks, then Kimarhi is coming down to keep an eye on you."

"_**What**_?! Pops, we're not kids, we can-"

"And that's _exactly_ why Kimarhi is coming down. Two females in their senior year in a house with no adult supervision? That just spells trouble." Cid paused. "One thing Rikku, does anyone know that Yuna is..?"

"No, I figured that it would just make the move harder for her. Yunie is only going to be here for a year anyway." She shrugged, trying to remain nonchantlant.

"Good. Keep it that way."

He turned around, and Rikku began to chew her bottom lip nervously. It wasn't the truth. She told Paine and Lulu that Yuna was her cousin, and she accidently told Gippal at the beginning of the summer at that party. Even though no one treated Yuna any differently after, surely someone had overheard.

And wouldn't others have made the connection? Ivring wasn't a common last name, and Sir Braska's name had been pounded into student's heads since they first began attending school. Surely Cid realized this?

She studied his back as he ran around the room, trying to find a tie. Oh, he realized it all right, she decided. He just had Brother to worry about now, that was enough to keep his hands full. He wanted to remain blissfully ignorant of that problem. Besides, it wasn't like Yuna would be here for much longer anyway. Once she finished her last year of High School, she would pack her bags and be off, doing whatever it was that she wanted to do with her life.

What did Yunie want to do anyway?

She forced her attention back to Cid. "Just consider it as a business trip." He gave her a weak smile. "Only thing different is that Brother is going with me, and Kimarhi will be here." He tossed a tie into a bag. "Don't you girls worry, we'll be back before you know it." He turned his attention to digging out an old suit. "The Quado are just turning this into a circus by taking this to the high courts. For Fayth's sake, it's all just a disagreement between two young men, worst things happen. Once the judges see that they'll dismiss the case."

Rikku gave him a bright smile, seemingly agreeing with him. No sense in bringing his hopes down. The shit will hit the fan the moment they set foot in that court room. Like Tromell said, all the work that her aunt and uncle had done to improve Al Bhed relations would go down the drain. That meant the only place she would be able to walk around safely was Bikanel. And even there she would have to risk getting attacked if she wondered too far.

She left the room, her face souring. _Tysh_ Brother for being so territorial! And _tysh_ Seymour for being so manipulative! The moment Cid leaves for Bevelle will be the moment he moves in for the kill. And if he didn't get what he wanted, then who's next to go? Paine? Lulu? _Herself_?

"Rikku?" She turned her head to see Yuna standing at the far end of the hall, closing her door behind her. "Is something wrong?"

Yes. Everything is wrong. Brother might end up in front of the shooting squad, Cid might be shot the moment he steps into Bevelle, Seymour's wrath obviously knows no bounds, She still had that perv Gippal to deal with, and everything is only going to get worst!

She smiled. "Don't worry, Pops is just having trouble's finding a suit, that's all. And trust me, you do **not** want to go in there!" She shivered for effect. Yuna still didn't look convinced, so she linked her arm through hers. "You worry too much Yunie, and I know the perfect cure for that! Chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven! I'll let you lick the spoon, but _I_ claim the bowl!"

Yuna cracked a smile laughing, and Rikku let out an imaginary sigh. She didn't need Yuna freaking out about her troubles, she had enough of her own problems to worry about, all starting with a certain half Quado and a blonde Blitzer.

* * *

"For the last time Yuna, Stop worrying!" Paine growled. "Yevon, it's like you're the one who has to man the snack bar."

"Why do you have to do it again?" Rikku asked, lacing up the back of Yuna's costume.

Paine rolled her eyes. "Because Father Zuke and I 'agreed' that I will do community service and work at the Halloween Dance after I hit Dona."

"Wow." Rikku tied a bow. "You would think that he would learn eventually." She paused, smiling wickedly. "Please say you'll try to hit her with a chocolate Moogle."

"And some punch if I can manage it."

Yuna was forced to smile at that. Paine was the only reason why they were going to the dance at all, but Rikku was the reason why they were all dressing up. 'For the spirit of the Holiday', she claimed. Lulu replied that she just wanted to play dress up.

The theme was Lulu's plushies. Paine was forced to go as a Tomberry. A long brown skirt hit the floor and was held up by a piece of gold rope tied low around her hips, and a brown turtle neck with flowing sleeves showed off her belly. Green metallic streaks shone in her hair, and yellow contacts glowed eerily.

Rikku was a Cait Sith, and was quite daring. Clad in a black leotard, fishnets and converse, a red ribbon was tied around her neck, and a tail went from her butt to the floor. Her hair was down, held back only by a headband with a pair of black furry ears. Painted on whiskers and a pink nose adorned her face, eyes framed by bold silver eye shadow, and her pupils were slitted instead of spiralled with glow in the dark contacts.

Yuna was forced into being a Moogle. White boots, arm warmers, and corset laced-up dress with a puffy, ballerina styled purple skirt ending mid thigh. Purple wings stayed perched daintily on her back, and a headband with a springy pompom sat on her head. Her lips were glossed pink and lavender eye shadow made her eyes pop.

As for Lulu…

Hey, where _was_ Lulu's costume?

"Oh, Lu said that she already has her costume covered." Rikku replied when she asked. "Although she probably is just going as herself, I knew better then to…"

The door opened, and she trailed off when she saw Lulu standing in the door way, her mouth dropping open.

Lulu fidgeted. "You don't like it?"

For the first time in the short while that Yuna had known Lulu, she wasn't wearing all black. In fact, she wasn't wearing _any_ black. A deep, sparkling aquamarine dress hugged her curves, flowing all the way to the floor. There was a slit in the side, and a halter neck plunged low, stopping just under her breasts. Ballerina flats of the same colour graced her feet, silver bracelets adorned her wrists, and a tear drop necklace with a moonstone hung from her neck. Finally, her hair flowed down to the small of her back in soft curls, free of all the braids, beads, and chopsticks she usually kept it on, framing her face. Gone was the purple lip stick and heavy, dark eye shadow, in its place were dark pink lips and a dusting of gold eye shadow.

One, and only one thought went through the three friend's minds at the sight of her;

What _happened_ to Lulu?!

* * *

Lulu was thankful that her friend's had the decency to remain quiet about the sudden change in her looks. Yevon, even **she** couldn't believe that she looked like this. A small part of her wished she was in her usually get up, but a bigger part of her told it to shut up before she casted _Fira_ on it.

The reason why she looked like this was simple; Wakka.

Yes, she **knew** that it was the world's most stupid reason, to do everything for a guy! Centuries of feminists were _rolling_ in their graves, but she had a good excuse! She liked Wakka, plain and simple, but she knew that they would never last. And she knew that it took nothing short of a miracle for a guy to freely approach her on his own free will. She was fine with all of that. However, before that happened, she wanted to create one, truly **magical** moment, one special memory. It may hurt her in the long run, yes, but for now, she just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

All she wanted was simple. Just one dance with someone who was crazy about her, on a night when it was ok to pretend that she stood a chance.

She just prayed that he would be there.

* * *

Zuke had been lying in wait for her. The moment she set foot on school property, he had dragged her off to the gym, and placed her behind the snack counter. Just her luck.

A group of freshmen giggle at the sight of her. A glare sent them running.

Idiots. The entire world is _filled_ with idiots.

"Paine?"

She stiffened.

No.

It _couldn't_ be.

Her eyes slide over in the direction it came from.

Baralai smiled at her. "I didn't know you would be here."

Her eyes slid over to a certain school counsellor, hiding a grin.

Her eyes narrowed at him.

**Traitor**.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ that Yuna's coming?" Tidus asked.

"I told you, Paine has to volunteer here, and they all plan on coming along for support." Wakka replied. "Why are we pirates again? This eye patch is killing me!"

Tidus ignored him. "So **when** are they going to get here?"

A wolf whistle caught his attention, and there was a lack of guys in the area. "What in the..?"

Wakka's eyes widened. "Lulu!"

Frowning, Tidus turned around. Then his jaw dropped.

There, surrounded by guys at the entrance, was Lulu. Only it didn't look like Lulu. Lulu was freaky looking in all of her dark glory. But this Lulu, _this_ Lulu looked Spirian. In fact, she was down right **hot**.

As Wakka took off to rescue his girl, Tidus' eyes landed on a brunette that was pushed out of the crowd. Grinning, he took off, appearing at her side in a matter of seconds, like a regular Prince Charming. "Yuna?"

Her head shot up, startled. Then she smiled. "Tidus!"

"I didn't think you would be here tonight. What happened?"

"Well, Paine is kind of forced to be here, so we came along to support her… although I think Lulu needs more help then Paine right now." She cast a nervous glance in the direction of her friend.

"Lulu? Won't worry, Wakka is on his way to rescue her." He paused. "Hey listen, I haven't seen you in a while, so why don't we dance while we catch up?"

Yuna looked surprised, but she nodded. He took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

Yes, this was going against the entire 'just friends' approach, but damnit, he had to step things up a notch!

He knew that Seymour was slowly working his way around Yuna, making sure that no one but him could get to her. Fayth, he even went as far as to get rid of Cid and Brother! All that really stood in his way now were her friends. And him. But that was beside the point.

The point was that he had to make sure that Yuna liked him better then Seymour. He needed to know where they stood. He had to make sure that Yuna wanted him, not Seymour, **him**.

Easier said then done.

* * *

Rikku loved dressing up. There was something about creating a wild a new look out of something ordinary that thrilled her.

Look around for example; there were Cait Siths everywhere. But **she** was the only one wearing a leotard and fishnets. Theirs were the same old _boring_ store brought tail and ear set with black skirt and top. But hers was an **original**. And it kicked ass.

School dances were not something that she loved, however.

She used to though. She used to get anyone and everyone to dance with her and would sooner become a Dona clone then miss one.

Then there was the Gippal accident.

Ever Since Gippal began saying that Cid's Girl was Gippal's Girl, no one would come near her at dances. No one but the pervert himself would dance with her. And quite frankly, it sucks when you're dancing by yourself and then someone who you hate comes up and tries to dance with you. So she quit going.

Now that she was here, however, she tried to make the most of it. She lost Yunie when all those guys swarmed Lulu, but she was enjoying dancing by herself. And she could keep it that way if she kept a look out for Gippal.

Spin. Swivel. Shake. _Look_. Spin. Shimmy. Shake. _Look_. Shake. Toss. Jump. _Look_. Shake. Clap. Spi-

She stopped herself, just before she ran into Gippal. Her expression soured. "Yes?"

"Cid's Girl, how are you?" Gippal smiled that stupid grin of his, his eye giving her a leisurely look over. "I never expected you to be here."

She scowled. A Pirate, how original. Not a single ounce of effort was put into that costume as well; he looked just like all the other two dozen pirates here, and **that** was just the ones with eye patches. "Save it. You knew that I'll be here. You hate these sort of things. Cut to the chase, what do you want **now**?"

"You wound me." He faked mock hurt, putting an arm around her. "I just felt guilty about the other day, so I thought that I'll make it up to you-"

"No thanks." She shrugged his arm off her shoulder, and turned to leave.

"But I insist." Gippal blacked her path.

Her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed. Gippal smirked. Oh, he wanted it the _hard_ way, did he?

* * *

This night was not going as Lulu had planned.

Yes, Wakka was there. Yes, they were dancing. But that was where it ended.

She blamed it on the saleslady who told her to go for the aqua dress instead of the more modest green one. And herself for agreeing with her, and the Dress of course. She knew that it was daring, and she knew that it would cause a commotion, but she never expected this!

Being surrounded by a hundred guys who had previously wanted nothing to do with her, interrupting her dance every 30 seconds to try to cut in.

All she wanted was to dance with Wakka, but they wouldn't leave her alone.

Next time, she would pick a plain, modest black dress. Yes, that would be a safe bet.

If she had a next time, that is.

* * *

Someone up there hated her. Why else would Baralai be popping up everywhere she went?

Paine let her forehead rest against the wall. Seriously, why her? What had she done to deserve this? He wasn't even on the dance committee for Yevon's sake! So why had he parked his butt behind the counter with her for two straight hours?!

"Paine, could you at least pretend that you don't want to throttle me?"

She looked over at an exasperated Baralai, and smiled sweetly. "But then that would be **lying**, then, wouldn't it? And the last time I checked, that was a sin."

He drew in a deep breath. "That may be true, but you are scaring everyone."

"Obviously not well enough, cause you're still here." She did a quick scan. He was right; no one would come near their little table. In fact, they were the only ones in this part of the foyer.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're trying to drive me insane." He messaged his temples, eyes turned upward as if praying for strength.

"No! _Really_? I would never have guessed!" She feigned surprise.

Baralai spun around to face her, slamming a hand down on the table. "Yevon **damnit** Paine!" He cried. "Why can't you ever be **nice** for once?!"

"Nice? After the way you played me? Are you for real!?"

"_You're_ the one carrying a grudge for over a year over something that wasn't my fault!"

"Not you're fault?! You made me like you, and then you dissed me!"

"I didn't diss you! I thought that you were trying to trick me!"

"Into what?!"

"Setting me up!"

"What the Fayth are you talking about?!" She didn't care that everyone was staring at them, all she could focus on was that he was trying to defend himself.

"I overheard some guys in your Swords' class talking about how you were going to humiliate me alright?!" He screamed. "They said you had led me on, and I only realized the truth when it was too late!"

Silence. The entire place was silent, save for the echo of Baralai's words, and the faint music coming from the gym. She stared at him, stunned, and then her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Liar, stop trying to justify-"

"He's telling the truth."

Their heads snapped over to see Lulu, standing right in front of them, Wakka a few feet behind her. "Lu..?"

"Who did you hear this from?" Her eyes were fixed on Baralai, and she took a step forward menacingly. Energy seemed to crackle around her as she got ready to whip out a spell.

"A couple of second string blitzers-"

"I. Want. _**Names**_." Her eyes flashed, glowing eerily as the air around her shimmered warningly. Paine gulped

"Toma, Shaft and Cetan, they had been miffed about Tidus missing that last game and wanted to get back at Paine for it…" Baralai stepped back nervously, not that she could blame him.

Lulu spun around, his gaze accusing. "I swear Lulu, I had nothing to do with-"

"But you knew." Paine spoke for her sister, finding her voice again. Her head was spinning. Lulu's belief in Baralai's words confirmed what he was saying, for advanced mages could read people, and tell what they really saying. Her head spun. This meant that all along, Baralai had been telling the truth, that he didn't mean to hurt her, because he thought that _she_ was playing _him_.

She looked back at Wakka. She didn't need to be a mage to confirm whether he was telling the truth, the look on his face confirmed it!

"Lu-" Wakka pleaded.

"Save it." Lulu hissed. "We're through."

"But-"

"You made my sister cry because one of your star players couldn't make a game, Wakka." Lulu pushed him away, walking back towards the gym. "Who knows what your guys will do to me if I make you late to practice."

Paine's temper flared. "You set me up, cause Tidus got what was coming to him for once?!"

"I didn't-" He protested.

She hopped over the table, walking right up to him. "Yevon, he gets tackled by blitzer twice his size all the time, he should have been able to take a collapsible table!"

"It wasn't supposed to-"

"It's one thing with me. But if I catch my sister crying tonight, I'll make sure to take you and Tidus out for the season before it even begins!"

Wakka opened his mouth, and then closed it, trying to form an argument. The gyms doors opened, and Lulu reappeared, dragging a peeved Cait Sith and a confused Moogle behind her. Tidus followed, trying to say something, until Lulu sent a death glare his way, stopping him in his tracks.

She started off after them, but Wakka grabbed her arm. "I didn't know until afterwards."

She shook her head, yanking her arm free. "I can't believe that you are trying to defend yourself. But what I hate more, is that you stood there, knowing their entire plan, all this time, and yet you never said anything."

Paine shot Wakka another glare before taking off after her friends. The last thing she saw before she exited the building, was Tidus running up to Wakka, asking him what happened, and hearing Baralai's clear answer: "You made Paine hate me, that's what happened."

* * *

"_Yuna_! Yuna, wait!"

She looked back as Lulu growled under her breath. "Ignore him. Let's just go."

"**Wait**!" Tidus came to a stop right outside the car, leaning on the window next to Yuna. "Yuna listen to me, I didn't have –"

"Please! You probably orchestrated the entire thing!" Paine snapped.

"Will you guys _stop_ it!" Yuna cried. "Just what is going on here anyway?"

"Remember how I told you that Baralai snubbed me after that summer?" Paine started. "Well, the entire thing was a Blitzer plot to get back at me after making him miss a game."

"Tidus, is that true?" She looked up at him, brows pulled together, not wanting to hear that it was.

"Yuna, I had _**nothing**_ to do with it. Those guys acted on their own. I didn't find until after she clocked him over the head that first time."

"Spare me the excuses." Paine groaned. "They were acting on behalf of you!"

"I didn't tell them to do anything!"

"So they did it on their free will? You're the Captain for Yevon's sake, they only do what you tell them to do!"

"I didn't even know that you liked the guy until after the start of junior year!"

"Funny, that was when it was all put into play!"

"If I was going to get revenge on you, then I would had done it before the school year was finish! What would I have to gain for waiting that long?!"

"The perfect moment to strike. You're a _Blitzer_, you know all about timing."

"So I guess the big bad Blitzer is to blame for everything that happens to you Paine. But did you really have to break up your sister and Wakka?"

"He knew as well!"

"And what good would had come of telling you? The damage had been done and you wouldn't had believed us anyway, so how can you be mad at us when you would had sooner chucked us through the window?!"

"That doesn't matter now." Lulu turned the key, and the engine roared to life.

"Yuna? You believe me, right?" Tidus' eyes pleaded with her.

She looked away, and then looked back up at him. "I… I don't know. I need to think things through."

"But Yuna…" Fayth, why did he have to look at her like that? One would think that she had killed his new puppy by the dejected and crestfallen look on his face. Her stomach knotted, but she couldn't make herself look away.

The car pulled away from the curb in a sudden burst of speed. Yuna stared back at Tidus, just standing there, staring after the car. Then they turned a corner, and he disappeared from view.

"Yunie?" She glanced back at her cousin. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just not sure what to think, that's all."

* * *

Seymour cursed his luck. The fight with Brother forced him to remain home for the week, while the remainder of his injuries healed. Normally, such a chance made many students happy, but this wasn't just any normal circumstance.

He scowled, gazing out the window of his home. One week gone was one week of Tidus gaining favour with the fair Yuna. The Blitzer would smile and charm her while worming his way through the guards that where placed around her. The very guards that he has yet to cast aside, while Tidus just slipped by them as her 'friend'.

He turned away from the window. Why Yuna even talked to him was a mystery. He was a Neanderthal, with no sense of grace or refinement. He didn't know when to shut up, made more enemies then friends, and while he may have a short, successful Blitz career, he was fated to wind up as a washed-up has been like his father. In short, he was no match for Yuna. It would be nothing short of a tragedy if they wound up dating, let alone –he shuddered at the thought- _marrying_ him.

Now he, Seymour smirked as he sat down at his desk, would be a **much** better match for Yuna. Not only did they come from similar unions and backgrounds, they had the class, the refinement for it to be acceptable to court without being plastered all over the tabloids. And unlike Tidus, he would be able to provide Yuna with a stable living, should they form a family.

He closed his eyes, opening them slowly. The way he saw it, Yuna was already his. He wasn't worried about the fact that she might not want him, there were ways to seduce her, to get her to change her mind. And if he couldn't get close enough to Yuna to do it, there were other ways to get her to agree.

His smirk widen, remembering the predicament her dear cousin was in. He could dismiss the charges or bring them forth any time he desired, and a relationship between the future Maester and leader of the Guado and the daughter of Lord Braska would be enough to repair most of the damage that the lawsuit would cause, and those were just starters. There was more then enough blackmail material at his disposal to encourage a relationship, should Yuna fail to see the light.

His cell rang. In one fluid motion, he picked it up, answering quickly. "Yes?"

"Seymour, you are not going to believe this!" Gatta's voice sounded as he laughed. "I've got another update on the Tidus situation." Seymour let out a small groan. This was just what he needed right now. "Now, I know we've been telling you how this week they have been getting real close, and how her friends seem to be warming up to him? Well, you know how tonight was the Dance? Well Yuna and Tidus were there, and they were dancing and just having a good time. Got to admit I was really worried there, I know how you hate bad news and all…"

"Gatta, out with it. What do you have to say?" Seymour snapped, cutting him off.

"Alright. Well, in storms in Lulu, who was looking almost Spirian, and she just yanks Yuna away from Tidus, growling at him to stay away from her, and drags her off. Something was up so I found Auda, and you will never believe this!" He paused. "Remember how Baralai had snubbed Paine do to that blitzer joke? Well, Paine and Lulu found out all about it, and they are out for blood! I'm not sure what is going to happen now, but one thing's for sure, Tidus is back to square one with Yuna."

Seymour perked up. "And?"

"This is the best part. The loser ran after her, trying to be all Prince Charming and all, but she must have brushed him off, because he came back looking all dejected. And to finish everything up, he left with Dona." The corners of Seymour's mouth turned up. "I've got over two dozen here confirming that he left with her hanging off of him. Don't know what they did, but once this reaches her ear, he's toast."

"Good. If you find any more out, let me know." The phone flipped shut, and Seymour chuckled to himself. Maybe he won't need the blackmail after all. Tidus was doing all the work for him.

He leaned back, picturing Yuna, smiling as she covered her mouth as she let out a laugh. Yuna at school, blushing with his arm around her. Yuna in the sunset, a content sigh escaping her as she leaned against him. Yuna in his bed, letting out soft cries as he moved above her.

He grinned a wolf's grin. Yuna wasn't going to know what hit her.

He wanted her, and what Seymour wants, he gets. Whether Yuna liked it or not. One way or another, she would come to him. Yuna was his now, and there was no way out.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon!**

_Tysh_ - Damn


	16. Chapter 15: Hate that Blitzer

**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy, just borrow their characters for my stories. ^_^**

**Also, sorry for the late updates, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15:

Yuna glanced at Paine before shutting the door to her locker. She hadn't heard a word from the red eyed twins all weekend, and while Paine had been the only one of them to show up to school, she was unusually quiet.

Yuna cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable. "How's Lulu holding up?"

"Considering the circumstances, she's alright." Paine shrugged. "She says that she'll come tomorrow, that she just needed some more time…"

Paine trailed off suddenly, her eyes glaring at something behind Yuna. She glanced behind her, turning and hugging her books across her chest when she saw Tidus leaning against the locker behind her. "Yes?"

"We need to talk." His expression was serious for a change, and the intensity of his gaze made her uncomfortable.

"There is nothing to talk about." She replied calmly, while her insides turned and twisted. What did he think he was doing? He was only going to make Paine madder at him, and there was no way she was explaining how the Tidus shaped blood stain had gotten onto her locker.

"I had nothing to do with-"

"Like hell you didn't!" Paine snarled as she took as step towards him, eyes flashing as her temper surged.

"As glad as I am that you think so highly of me Paine, I was talking to Yuna."

"Yuna, let's go. Who knows what he'll have his buddies due if we make him late to class. Besides, why should we waste our breaths on him?" She nodded, turning to go.

"Yuna, wait." Tidus grabbed her arm. "Just hear me out-"

"I'm going to be late for History." She yanked her arm away. "Good bye Tidus." The two friends walked off, leaving him behind.

"The nerve of him! Why is he trying to justify himself anyway? Everyone knows that what he did is unforgivable! Right Yuna? Yuna?" Paine ranted until she noticed that Yuna wasn't speaking. She glanced over at her, sighing as they entered the classroom. "I know you were friends, but look at it this way; if he began liking you and you just wanted to stay friends, Fayth knows what he might do."

Yuna nodded. "I know, but still…" She took your seat, propping her chin up on a hand. "I just don't want to believe that he could do something like that."

"Well believe it Yunie." Rikku chirped as she took her seat next to her. "He's a guy, and it all boils down to that they're only after one thing; a nice piece of ass between their bed sheets."

A commotion at the front of the class made them look up. "Well look whose back." Paine rolled her eyes. "For Fayth's sake, you'd think he had been in a bloody war by the way they're acting."

Yuna nodded. "But still, for Brother's sake, it's good that he's alright."

"Is it?" Rikku looked over at her like she was crazy. "He's eating up the attention, and everyone is seeing him as the victim."

"Settle down." Shelinda called out as the bell rang. "Now, before class begins, we are going to have a seating change!" She looked around smiling as groans met hers ears. "Now I know you like sitting next to your friends, but this is a new, exciting chance to make new friends! Now, if you'd all line up in front of me, we're going to draw numbers out of a hat, and that seat is where you'll sit for the rest of the semester!"

Grudgingly, the class got up to draw their numbers. Yuna groaned when she got hers. Not only was Paine and Rikku on the opposite end of the classroom from her, by she was stuck in a far corner at the back. Resigned to her fate, she trudged back, praying to Yevon that she would be seated next to someone she could stand.

A few sniggers filled the air after she took her seat, and Yuna looked up as Seymour dropped his books down next to her, smiling as he sat down. She glanced over at Rikku and Paine, their faces mirroring rage. She mentally sighed as she forced herself to pay attention to Shelinda. Obviously, she was going to begetting an earful from them later.

* * *

"I just don't see what the big deal is." Yuna rolled her eyes. "We're sitting next to each other, and yes, it is in the back corner. But so what?"

"Yunie, you're sitting in a certain little spot we like to call 'make out corner'." Rikku make quote marks with her fingers before slamming her gym locker shut. "Next to Seymour, no less."

She blinked. "Make Out Corner?"

"Shelinda can barely control the first two rows of her class, never mind all of it. As a result, that back corner became a haven for couples who wish to do _other_ things then work." Paine filled in. "And now, you are sitting there with Seymour, and lets face it, the entire school knows that he wants to be more then friends with you."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Oh really~?" Rikku dragged the sentence out. "So explain why people are taking bets about how soon you two become an item?"

"Imagination?" She shrugged before standing up. "It's just because Seymour is the only guy around here who really talks to me besides Gippal, who we all know likes Rikku, and Tidus, who with Dona."

Now it was Rikku's turn to blink. "Wha..? When did you here that?"

"In English, when some of her followers were gushing about the **romantic** night they had after the dance." She replied before frowning to herself. Why did that bother her so much?

"Tidus can be romantic?"

"Down to the last steamy detail." Yuna replied bitterly, silently cursing that she didn't keep the ice out of her voice. She quickly snuck a glance at the two, noticing that, luckily, neither friend seemed to notice.

"Well, in my opinion, rats belong with rats."

"I couldn't have seen a better couple." Paine opened the door as they exited into the gym. "We all know that Tidus only wants arm candy, and who is more fit for the role then Dona?"

As Rikku laughed at that comment, Yuna snuck a glance over to where Tidus was. Dona was draped over him, smiling as she whispered something to him. Yuna looked back at Rikku. They were right, she was better off without him as a friend. In fact, she counted herself lucky that she escaped before she got in too deep.

So why didn't she feel like it?

* * *

"We need to talk."

Yuna glanced up, seeing three blitzers blocking her path. She blinked, trying to remember where she had seen then from before. "I'm sorry, but I need to-"

"Look, we're just going to cut to the chase." The one in the middle cut her off, leaning towards her. She gulped, wishing that Paine and Rikku were here. But their next classes were on the other side of the building, so she was on her own. "Make up with Tidus."

Her temple flared, not believing her ears. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Maybe I should say this slower," he bent down to her eye level. "Make. Up. With. Tidus."

"And why would I want to do something like that?" Forget about _missing_ Tidus, this proved he was a despicable as Rikku said he was!

"Because if you don't, you will find that your life will become **very** uncomfortable." His eyes narrowed as the one on the left cracked his knuckles menacingly. He smirked, as a shiver ran down Yuna's spine, putting her on the edge. "Consider this a warning. Apologize, or **else**." The trio left at that, leaving her in the empty hall.

She slid down her locker, sitting on the floor as she held her head in her hands. The option of them acting on their own was dismissed completely –those guys didn't even looked as if they had a brain cell to _share_ between then to think of something that complex- and that left her with one option; Tidus put them up to it.

Her hands clenched into fists. How _dare_ he! She didn't even do anything to him! It was his fault in the first place that she wasn't- _couldn't_- talking to him, so where did **he** get off threatening her?

"Yuna?" She glanced up, seeing Tidus. He smiled down at her, extending a hand. "I'm glad I caught you, here let me help you-"

She swatted his hand away, standing up and backed away a few feet. "Don't touch me!"

He blinked. "Yuna, is everything-

"I don't know where you got the idea that threatening me would make us friends again, but this is low, even for you!"

"What are you talking about?" He looked like he didn't understand what she was saying, probably because his plan had backed fired.

"Don't give me that! I gave you the cold shoulder earlier, so you had some of those muscle head buddies of yours threaten to rough me up if I didn't apologize to you, when I didn't even do anything wrong!" She cried. "I can't believe your nerve. What, you think you have some moronic claim to me, is that it?!"

"Yuna…" He moved towards her.

"Don't come near me!" She shrank back.

"No, Yuna, listen to me!" He grabbed her wrists, pulling her towards him. "I didn't-"

"Let go of me!"

"-Have anything to do with it-"

"I believe she said to let her go." Seymour said, appearing at Yuna's side. She managed to yank her arms away, folding them tightly to her chest as she stepped back.

"Yuna, listen, you've got to believe me, I didn't have anyone do anything." Tidus pleaded.

She shook her head. "Why should I?" She turned to leave. Seymour followed her, flashing Tidus an unseen smirk, to which Tidus scowled at in return.

* * *

"I can not believe his nerve!" Rikku hissed, her eyes flashing. "I mean, yeah, he does sink to low levels, but this is a whole new sort of low! It's like Xtrasuper Lowific or something!"

"This just proves that Tidus is as bad as you've been saying." Yuna's eyes were downcast, pushing her food around the plate with a fork.

Rikku blinked before pursing her lips. "So, what else is there Yunie? Why do you seem so glum?"

She flinched, before looking sideways at her cousin "I guess I just didn't want to believe it, that's all." She chose her words carefully.

Rikku's eyes narrowed. Oh Bahamut she was starting to like him! Thankfully this incident seemed to nip it in the bud, and after a night of ice cream and karaoke Yunie would have forgotten all about that blitzer rat. This then led them to their other problem…

Paine's tray slapped down across from her, startling them both. "He followed me." Her tone was dry as she sat door, inclining her head to the side, motioning to her light haired companion.

Baralai gave them a smile as she blinked twice. "Um, you must be lost. Your usual table is that a ways."

The smile never wavered. "Nope, I'm fine right here." Yuna glanced at Paine, who just shrugged.

You weren't fine with it. After all, where Baralai was is usually where…

A tray slid next to Yuna, its owner smiling at her.

…Seymour was, closely followed by his cronies.

Another tray slid next to Rikku, and she glanced up across the room, to where Tidus stood with his buds. A look of pure rage was written across his forehead.

Poetic justice. Banish one evil and another quickly stole his place. Funny how the universe worked like that.

Her gaze shifted back to Seymour. No sweat, you could do this. Yuna deserved better then both of them. All you had to do was keep him far enough away until she graduated. Simple enough, right?

* * *

Yuna had dreaded going to Chemistry after the earlier incident with Tidus. All she wanted to do was avoid him at all costs, but she knew that Auron would never let her skip for a reason like that.

As she entered the classroom, her heart sank. For the first time that year, Tidus was on time, seated so he could watch who was coming in. Knowing that she would never live it down if she turned and fled now, she made her way to her seat next to him, avoiding his eyes as he stared her down.

"So, what was the deal at lunch with you and Bluey?" He asked after she sat down.

"Seymour merely joined us so his friend wouldn't get intimidated by us. I don't expect you to understand. "Yuna matched his clipped tone.

"Don't expect you to understand." He mocked her, his voice a high falsetto. "Don't kid yourself Yuna. As your dear friend Rikku says, guys only want one thing. Don't think he's above that."

"And you are?"

"Never said I was." Tidus smirked, leaning back in his seat. "You are what we like to call dessert. Guys would love to eat you up, but they can only have so much before they get sick, and then out you go."

"It's a shame then, because you seem to want me bad enough to take a few tonics to deal with the pain." Tidus blinked, and she turned her head to face him. "Last Friday night ring a bell?" No reply and the smirk became forced. "No? Then let me refresh your memory. I may be naïve, but you were flirting with me at that dance. You must have thought you would get lucky, but after that thing with Paine and Baralai, you figured that you could get your goons to threaten me back." That smirk disappeared. "Maybe that's why you've been 'pretending' to be my friend, but the truth is that you think I'm just another girl you can use to cut a notch out on your headboard. You may have fooled me in the beginning, but as Yevon as my witness, I won't make that mistake again."

She turned back to face the front, Tidus' stare still on her. _Never again_, she silently vowed. _Never again._

* * *

"You? Dessert?" Rikku laughed, leaning back into the sofa's cushions. "No way Yunie. You ain't the use and throw away type. No, you're something more staple… like water."

"I'm like water?" Yuna glanced up at her, spoon digging up another scoop of rocky road goodness.

"Yeah, you know, once you have a taste from a tall cool glass, you can never have enough!" Rikku leaned forward. "Don't let what the idiot said upset you. He's just mad cause he has to put up with Dona Drama all over again!"

Yuna laughed, causing her to smile. Yep, ice cream could cure the sores that guys all too often craved. Hopefully Paine was having the same luck with Lulu.

* * *

Tidus stared at the three blitzers in front of him in disbelief. "You did _what_?"

"We took care of your girl problem for you." Toma seemed proud of himself, and Shaft and Cetan nodded enthusiastically. "We overheard Seymour and his friends laughing about how that Yuna chick not speaking to you would throw off your game since you like her so much, so we went ahead and suggested that she make up with you-"

"Whoa, slow down! You're telling me that you actually listened to something Seymour said?"

Their excitement level began dying down. "Uh… yeah? Why is there a problem?"

Tidus' hands turned into fists as his mind raced. Seymour had orchestrated this entire mess, then he sat next to her all nicey-nce and deliberated provoked him, then he said all those things to Yuna who in turn pretty much said she hated him and…

Throwing back his head, he let loose a blood curdling scream and sank to his knees, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

Toma looked uncomfortable. "Did we do bad?"

Tidus glared up at them, making them jump back. "You _think_?!"

* * *

**Yes, believe it or not, the 'threat' towards Yuna was not Seymour and co in diguise, but actual Blitzers. No GR or WL this chapter, but more will come later! Till then, review pleases!**


	17. Chapter 16: Love & Hate

**After who knows how long, an update at last! Sorry for not doing it sooner, but life handed me burnt chocolate on a silver platter, and I had to get the taste out of my mouth. Anywho, read, drink tea, laugh and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the characters, setting, and whatnot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16:**

Gippal was on a mission.

He had long ago figured out that any guy that was being overly friendly with Yuna would fins themselves dead center in Rikku's war path with a sparkling target painted on their back. Little Rikku seemed almost to the point of being obsessive with her dear cousin staying single, and would go to extreme measures to keep it that way. Ergo, his latest plan; figure out a plan that would, while not alienating the majority of Besaid, place Yuna on a pedestal high over any high school boy, thereby getting Rikku to admit that he actually did have a heart.

Problem was, he knew very little about Yuna. Oh sure, he knew the basics that any fool would know if they googled her (daughter of Sir Braska, went to St Lesca, yaddy yaddy yadda…), and he knew that she was related to Rikku. But other then that, nothing.

Zip.

Zero.

_**Nada**_.

But he wasn't called a genius for nothing. Google wasn't the only search engine around. Hence why they were camped out at the _Mepnyno_, were he and his two faithful friends (or at least, those bribed by the promise of pizza), Buddy and Nhadala, trying to find anything else on Yuna.

Problem was, it was like trying to find a grain of salt in the sand. Sir Braska had carefully kept her away from the public eye, and St. Lesca was big on protecting the privacy of its _prized_ students. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Yuna just popped out of thin air one day and went to school.

"How long have we been at this now?" Nhadala groaned. "Five… six hours?"

"Seven actually." Buddy piped up, eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Seven?" She repeated, eyes narrowing. "Gip, let's call this a day! We haven't found squat on her! This girl is-"

"Dead?" Buddy spoke up, puzzled.

Gippal blinked. "Whaddya mean, dead?" His head popped over Buddy's shoulder. _In memory of those who died in our halls…_

"That's not Yuna eteud!" Nhadala whacked him on the shoulder. "That's just someone called Lenne."

Buddy tapped the link in front of him. "Lenne Aisa Brone." Gippal's eyes scanned down the screen, reading the usual RIP stuff until something caught his eye. "We will forever miss the other half of… _YuLe_?"

"YuLe? Like in yule?" Nhadala blinked questioningly.

"How should I know how it's pronounced?"

"Then what in Shiva is a YuLe?"

"Again, how should I know what that is?!"

"That was a rhetorical question genius. Sounds like a perfume brand though."

"How in Valefor can someone be half a perfume Nhad?"

"I'm just saying! Besides, I don't see you getting any ideas!"

"Children." Buddy's voice cut off Gippal's next retaliation. "It's linked." With that he tapped the screen.

An explosion of pinks, purples, blues, and gold instantly swirled around the frame, as techno music pounded into their eardrums. Gippal blinked, rubbing his good eye for good measure as they gaped at the screen in shock. _What in Spira...?_

"_What can I do for you? What can I do for you_?" The silhouettes of two girls dancing in synchronize appeared on the screen. "_What can I do for you? I can't hear you~_!"

The imaged changed, the song playing in the back ground, to two girls, one with long hair wearing a red halter dress, silver cuffs and sandals and one with short hair with a long braid down her back wearing black bangles and boots, a blue tank top, and an orange ruffled- **waitaminute**! Wasn't that's what Rikku wore…

"_Yuna_?" Gippal chocked out in disbelief.

"Hello Spira! I'm Lenne!" Long hair said.

"And I'm Yuna!" Yuna smiled at the camera.

"And together we are YuLe!" They said together.

Lenne pointed straight ahead, eyes seemingly boring into the viewer. "We are two girls with a dream; to become the number one act in Spira-"

"And become a household name!" Yuna's arm swept out high to the side. "We know the road isn't easy-"

"And the obstacles are many!"

"But, and I promise you this-"

"We will make it to the top!" They smiled at the viewer, and the image changed again to an image of them dancing, links appearing on either side of them, with _YuLe_ written out above them in a metallic scrawl.

The room was silent for a minute, as the three friends tried to register what they just saw. "So… she sings?" Nhadala said dumbly after a minute.

"And dances?" Buddy added.

"Is she any good?" Gippal's mind was already working, planning on how he could spin this. Reaching over an awestruck Buddy, his fingers tapped on the link that read **Music Videos**.

_**

* * *

**_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_There had better be a good reason why some son of a shoopuf is banging on MY door this early on a Monday!_ Rikku let out a growl as she made her way to the front door. It was only seven in the morning, and she had not yet had her coffee. Rikku without coffee in her system was an irritable Rikku. And the fact that it was a Monday made it worse. Therefore, the poor fool who was trying to break down her door was in for a world of pain…

With that in mind she flipped the lock, yanking the door open with the most pissed off expression she could muster, the said fool had grabbed her shoulders. "**Why didn't you tell me that Yuna was a money making machine**?!"

"GIPPAL!? I told you that if-"

"-I ever came around you'll dismember me, yeah yeah. Where is Yuna?"

Oh he seriously just didn't ignore her. "Listen you piece of Ixion dropping, what in Spira makes you think that you can just waltz in here and-"

He whipped out a very expensive looking blackberry, hitting a button. As the chorus of _Real Emotion_ filled the air, her eyes widened and she quickly snatched it from him, turning it off. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

"Rikku?" She swore and quickly hid Gippal from sight as Yuna's head popped over the stairwell. "What was that?"

"Door to door sells person." Rikku chirped. "No worries, I already chewed him out."

Yuna wasn't buying it. "I thought I heard-"

"Techno? Yeah, that was accompanying his pitch. Very annoying at this untimely hour, I know. Don't sweat it, everything is under control."

With a suspicious look, Yuna retreated back into her room. It wasn't until she heard the door click shut did she face Gippal with a look of rage, dragging him into the kitchen. "Where did you get this?"

"Off her web site, where else?" Gippal yanked his shirt sleeve from her, placing a venti sized Stargil cup of coffee on the kitchen island. She scowled. Great, he was trying to butter her up. Still, her caffeine deprived mind made her snatch the magic elixir up, and she took a sip as she sat down on one of the island's bar stools. "Come on Cid's Girl, what's the big deal? You must have heard her sing, and she is amazing-"

"That's the problem Gippal." She cut him off, slamming the cup down. "Yunie doesn't sing, not anymore." He blinked at her. "That song you heard? That belongs to the combined efforts of both Yunie and the deceased Lenne, her _best friend_." She took a long sip from her cup. "Singing was their thing, and their dream. It simply hurts too much to do anything beyond karaoke in the privacy of her own home."

"You have got to be kidding me Riks!" Gippal's smile had disappeared. "Yeah, she's sad now, but from what I saw, this was her life and-"

"Not anymore." She quickly cut him off. "She watched her **die** Gippal. You can't expect her to cover from that without some scars."

"Fine." He stood up, walking to the front down. "However…" He paused. "It was her dream too. She wanted to sing, she wanted to dance on stage. Yuna just found someone who had wanted it as much as herself, that's all. Shame to throw it all away after all the work she had done."

Rikku shrugged, raising the cup to her lips. The front door opened, and she took another sip. Gippal would lose interest in this, and Yuna wouldn't have to start hurting all over again-

The coffee kicked in and she noticed some writing on the cup. Curious, she held it up to her eye level, staring at the familiar scrawl.

_Upon finishing this cup of coffee, provided by Gippal Rondi,_

_You, Rikku Hanshi, _

_Are hereby entitled to spend one (1) evening with Gippal_

_In form of a Date, with no one else joining,_

_Behaving as pleasantly as possible_

_Activities may include (but are not limited too):_

_Kissing, holding hands, Dinner, movie, romantic stroll, snuggling-_

She stared at the cup, and then smirked, heading to the front door. She caught it before it closed, and opened it with a sugar sweet smile. "Oh Gippal?"

He stopped, and turned around slowly, daring to hope she fell for his trick. The moment their eyes met, she flung the half filled coffee cup at him, smiling in victory as he let out a long string of profanities, the hot liquid soaking him. "Enjoy the rest of it."

* * *

Paine deposited yet another bouquet of flowers into the garbage bin. Ever since the dance last week, Wakka had been sending her sister a lue of gifts in hopes she might forgive him. The flowers were all dumped in the trash, the chocolates were either given to Rikku or used to pelt blitzers with, balloons were popped, and the stuffed animals (as much as it pained Lulu to do it) were used as target practice dummies. He tried coming over a few times, but she took a few tricks from Brother's book and chased him away.

"I called the florist he's been using." She glanced over at Lulu. "They've agreed to stop sending the flowers."

"Good." Lulu's tone was clipped, her knuckles turned white as her grip tightened around the steering wheel.

Paine paused. "Are you sure you're..?"

"I'm fine." She cut her off impatiently. "Just get in the car."

The jeep roared to life as soon as she shut the door, and they were down the street before she had buckled herself in. Paine gulped nervously; maybe she should have offered to drive…

Pulling up into the Hanshi driveway, Rikku let out a shriek as Lulu just narrowly avoided running her over as she parked. "Lu! Who switched your driving skills with-"

"I'm FINE!" Lulu flashed her a death glare that would have sent a tonberry hightailing out of there.

"Yeah, fine as in Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional." She snapped back.

"I'm sorry that everyone is not as perky as you." Lulu turned the key in the ignition. The engine sputtered, but failed to start. "I'm sorry that not everyone is as energetic as you." She tried again, but got nothing. "Why _won't_ this thing _start_!?" She tried a few more times.

"Lu…" Paine reached out, gently prying her twins hand from the keys.

She sat up, pushing her bangs back with her free hand as she tilted her head back. "Why won't it work?"

A nagging voice in her head told her that she wasn't talking about the car. A shiver ran down her spine. Lulu was supposed to be the grounded one. If she was falling apart, how long until they all do?

"Well, the problem here is that your battery is dead." Rikku peeked over the hood. "We just need to jump start it, that's all."

With a heavy hand, Lulu pointed her finger at it, casting a quick _thundera_ spell. Paine then turned the key, and the jeep came to life.

"That was rather anti climatic." Paine leaned forward. "Now what?"

"We try to get to school before we're late?" Yuna said hopefully.

"First period has already ended, so we're late anyway."

Rikku slammed the hood shut, a smile on her face. "Why don't we just ditch school then, and go somewhere else?"

"Ditch school? You mean skip?" Yuna asked nervously, praying that Rikku wasn't suggesting what she thought she was.

"Why not? We only have about half the morning left, and Lu's not at her best anyway."

"A free day would be nice." Lulu agreed slowly.

"So what are we waiting for then?" Paine slid over to the passenger side.

"Wait a second! Don't we need to have a doctors note or something?" Yuna panicked, not liking the idea.

"Aw come on Yunie! Live a little! It's only one day." Her protests went unheard, and Rikku shoved her into the jeep. "Besides, they have better things to worry about then four missing students. I'll just forge us all notes tonight and we'll be off scot free."

"Where to?" Lulu glanced back at her friend.

"The mall, then… to the moon!" Rikku cried, sticking her hands up in the air as the jeep pulled away from the curb, heading in the opposite direction of the school.

* * *

"For the last time, I'm the innocent party here!"

"Oh, so you _accidently_ set my books on fire?"

"Well, if you hadn't dropped that exploded pen on my text book, maybe I could have _paid_ more attention to the flame instead of _trying_ to make out the instructions!"

"And if you hadn't spilt that all powder- from which my eyes are _still_ burning- on me at lunch I wouldn't have mistaken that mess for a garbage can!"

"It's called ice tea, which I was trying to mix when someone bumped into me, but then it wouldn't have happened if someone hadn't **melted** my locker shut so I couldn't get to my lunch!"

"A simple spell gone arys, but then I would have been able to concentrate more if you hadn't thrown that ball at my _face_-"

"Boys!" The duo stopped glaring at each other long enough to glance at Father Zuke. He cleared his throat. "I believe that we can all agree that you two have been at each other's throats since you were born. However, you two generally avoid one another. So tell me, what started this?"

"It's simple really." Seymour leaned forward. "I noticed that Yuna wasn't in homeroom earlier. I thought that she was just late, but when she hadn't shown up by the time first period ended I got worried. That's when I heard about a heated exchange between Yuna and the Neanderthal here-"

"I'm minding my own business when the blue freak here gets into my face threatening to castrate me if I go near Yuna again." Tidus cut him off quickly. "I told him to chill, she was probably just sick, shoved past him and went to class like a good little student-

"Not likely. I merely was protecting Yuna's honour, but he must have felt threatened, because come gym, I get pelted by six balls at once by a certain blonde blitzer-"

"Like you're any good at gym, and the point of the game is to **not** get hit. Next class I was running late because some of us shower because they work up a sweat, only to find my locker welded, melted, and twisted into this blob of metal, and when I go by **saint's** class, Belgemine is lecturing him about how he needs to improve his aim, and it's _Curaga_ not _Firaga_."

"I had troubles concentrating due to the incident in my previous class. Come lunch I'm talking with some friends when **jock** here trips and sends five pounds of this sticky white powder flying right at my face-"

"Like I said, I was mixing up some ice tea when a friend surprised me. I didn't even see him until I turned around-"

"At which point the bell rang, and I, still half blinded, go to class, can't get my pen to work, and throw it out-

"Onto my notebook, which explodes all over it in black ink. And since I can't read it well, I took my eyes off the flame, and it sputtered, sending a few sparks flying-"

"Onto my notes, which catch on fire. We exchange words, then blows, mine in complete self defence-"

"Like hell, you threw the first one. Then Auron had pulled us apart and sent us here to chat with you." The two resumed their glaring contest.

"This is about Yuna? Yuna Ivring?" They nodded, and the counsellor looked thoughtful. "Now that I think about it, she didn't call in sick. Neither did the other girls she usually hangs out with."

They whipped their heads over. "Crazy, Witch, and Psycho aren't here either?"

"That's right. Could be that they caught what Lulu has; she called sick yesterday. Both boys leaned back, processing this new information. "Now, I want you to both to report to your chemistry class an hour before homeroom starts for the next two weeks. Maybe cleaning test tubes might make you less likely to start something again."

Tidus rolled his eyes as they agreed and made a hasty exit. Now to focus on more important things, like where Yuna had gone, and how he could get back onto Yuna's good side.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he frowned. With Seymour manipulating everything from behind the scenes, he had his work cut out for him. Within the space of three days, he managed to get him on Paine's Kill List, get Lulu to share her sister's hatred of blitzers, and turn Yuna's opinion of him on its head. Thank Bahamut that he didn't bother with Rikku, otherwise he would need to leave town-

He paused mid step. **Rikku**. He glanced behind him, to where Seymour was still talking with Father Zuke. Looking forward again, he felt a glimmer of hope. Seymour probably figured that with Brother arrested on assault charges, he wouldn't need to bother dealing with Rikku. After all, with Brother's life on the line, he would think that she wouldn't put up much of a fuss. But if he could convince Rikku to see things his way, then he might just be able to come out ahead and get the girl…

He began walking, his pace brisk. A plan was already forming in his mind, and Rikku would be easy to sway. But first, he had to get to work.

* * *

Yuna watched the jeep drive off, jumping slightly when Rikku tapped her shoulder. "Calm down Yunie! Nobody is going to bust us!"

"I can't believe that missed an entire day of school, just like that." Yuna replied as they walked through the door.

"Please. An off day is good for the soul. Besides, everyone does it sometimes. And look at the goodies you scored!"

"Result of guilt. Why else would I buy a bikini? Or any of this for that matter?"

"Because that bikini looks awesome on you! And when was the last time you spoiled yourself?" When she didn't reply, Rikku smirked in victory. "And don't worry, I'll make sure you wear those outfits."

The door bell rang, and Yuna froze. They had been found out. The school had known that none of them were sick, and had just gone shopping. They were caught, and were going to get stuck with community service, suspension, or worse, _expelled_.

She grabbed the bags and raced upstairs, slamming her door shut. Maybe if she could hide the evidence, they wouldn't be able to prove anything…

"And just what do _you_ want?" The tone in her cousin's voice made her ears perk, and she opened her door, curious. Peaking over the stairwell, she let out a sigh of relief. No need to worry, they weren't busted.

* * *

Seymour stared down at the petite Al Bhed female barring him access. Calming himself, he replied smoothly, "Yuna was not in class today. Seeing as how I am in several of her classes, I took the liberty to bring over my notes-"

Her hand flashed out. "Thanks, but I'll make sure that she gets it." Rikku gave him a fake smile. "I'm sure that with all the _painful_ memories and all, you wouldn't want to come in."

The reason he came appeared behind the blonde. "Seymour! What brings you over?"

He flashed her a smile. "You were not in class today," Yuna's eyes darted to the side and she bit her bottom lip, looking guilty. He smirked inwardly. So she had been skipping. "And I came to see how you were."

Yuna clasped her hands in front of her, quickly glancing down. "Due to forces not under my control, I was unable to attend class today. As your lab partner, I apologize for any inconvenience this caused."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure he suffered just _terribly_ Yunie."

"Rikku!" Yuna looked at her wide eyed.

Oh, she was just making this too easy. "I was worried still, especially after hearing about your little confrontation yesterday." He paused. "May I..?"

"Of course!"

"No."

Again, Yuna looked shocked. "Rikku! Stop being so rude!" She hissed.

"Rude? With him, this is civil."

"He went out of his way, it's the least we can do."

Rikku turned to face Seymour, forcing a sugar sweet smile on her face. "Please come in." She said sweetly, words dripping with venom.

Smirking a triumphant look at her, unseen by Yuna, he stepped in, snatching his folder back from her. "I trust that you were not feeling unwell then?"

"Ah, no. Like I said, forces beyond my control had spirited me away." Again, a guilty look. "You said earlier that you had heard about a confrontation?"

He nodded. "I heard that Tidus and you exchanged words."

Yuna folded her arms across her chest. "He was just being a jerk, that's all. It's nothing really."

"Nothing?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Because from what I heard, he's been telling anyone who would listen that you were hiding from him."

Anger flashed through her eyes. "Excuse me?"

Seymour hid his smile as he pounded the last nail on the coffin shut. "Don't shoot the messenger, but from what he's been saying, is that he turned you down, you then got nasty towards him, and are now being a coward and won't face him."

"He did, did he?" Yuna mused, her brows furrowing. Then before he could blink, she was looking back up at him, a smile gracing her features. "Thank you for letting me borrow your notes, I promise that I'll get then back to you first thing tomorrow."

"My pleasure. However…" He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let me know if he continues to bother you Yuna."

A light blush crossed her cheeks. "Thank you Seymour, you've been nothing but kind to me, but don't worry yourself. I'm sure I can handle him."

"Alright." Turning around, he opened the front door. "Until tomorrow, take care."

Yuna bade him good bye, and he let himself chuckle as he sat down in his car. Yevon, this was getting to be too easy!

Everything was going according to plan. Lulu was an emotional wreck, and Paine was too shaken up from what Tidus and his friends had done to even consider redirecting her anger at him. Baralai would at long last shut up about how he needed Paine back, and Tidus would never be able to recover from this last blow. Brother and Cid were out of town, and Rikku… well, he didn't need to consider her. Even if a small, nagging voice in his head said he should, he knew that that if both children of the Al Bhed leader were charged with assault against the Quado heir, then no Al Bhed outside of Bikanel Island would be able to leave their homes. As for Yuna, she seemed to be going, albeit slowly, in the right direction.

He pulled out of the drive way. All he needed to do was keep things on the path they were on, and everything would be perfect.

* * *

Yuna turned to face her cousin after Seymour left. "Rikku, how did you get back at Gippal after you broke up?"

Rikku blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Paine knocked Baralai out. We haven't seen what Lulu will do, so what did you do?"

She scratched the back of her head. "I dunno. I pranked him, spray painted zang on his locker, flirted with everyone but him..? I just wanted him to pay, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Yuna started up the staircase. "I need to get back at him. _He_ wanted to get with _me_, but when I didn't do what he wanted, he made it out like _he_ dissed _me_." She bit out angrily. "I am tired of being made out to be a fool by him, its time that he becomes one."

"Then Valefor help us all." Rikku said weakly, watching Yuna's door close.

_Think. What to do, what to do?_

Yuna paced around her room. Paine's approach was too violent. Lulu would probably just give the guy a shoulder so cold he'll turn to ice. Rikku's approach wouldn't work in this case, it would make her seem too desperate, which was **exactly** what she wanted to avoid.

With a groan, she sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her temples. Yevon, she didn't know what to do! She had zero experience with guys, let alone dealing with something like this! At times like this, she wished Lenne was-!

She sat up straight as an idea hit her. _What would Lenne say?_

_Flaunt yourself._

Yuna got up, heading to her closet.

_Make yourself look like a million gil. Make sure that he can't help but notice you._

She quickly unbuttoned her blouse, pulling on a low cut tee shirt.

_Strut yourself._

She strolled across the room, head tall.

_Show off that charisma that captured the hearts of your fans on stage._

She turned, flashing her reflection a million watt smile.

_Steel yourself._

Yuna tossed her hair back.

_Treat him like you always had, but this time, he'll be the fool._

She glanced down, looking back up from under her eye lashes.

Time to get to work.

* * *

"YUNIE!!!" Rikku screeched at the top of her lungs from the bottom of the stairwell. Shiva, where was she? Yuna the one who was always on time, but here she was, screaming her lungs out, while Yuna took her sweet time banging around in her room. Tapping the toe of her sandal on the floor, she wondered for the twentieth time that morning what she was doing. Luckily Lulu hadn't pulled up yet, otherwise her door would be broken down with a swift-

Said door then swung open, and her jaw dropped in shock. "Yunie?"

In the short seconds it took for Yuna to run down the staircase, Rikku felt her confidence drop. To say that Yuna looked stunning would be an understatement. A simple black tank top showing a hint of cleavage was covered by a lacy pink bolero that tied up just under her chest. The skirt had a flowered black lace pattern ending mid thigh. Black ankle boots with a two inch heel and her usual jewellery completed the look, the overall effect giving her a sort of other worldly appearance.

She gave a quick glance down at her own outfit as she sailed past her. Despite the electric blue halter top, orange mini, silver gladiator sandals, and silver cuffs, she felt very…

Rikku Glanced at Yuna, who turned around raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Dull, that's the word. Dull, and totally mortal.

"Where did that come from? You didn't buy any of that yesterday." She asked, opening the door.

"Back of my closet?" Yuna shrugged. "I just felt like dressing up is all."

Rikku suppressed a chuckle as she locked up, realizing the change in dress. Yuna was getting back at Tidus by not doing anything at all, starting with becoming hotter. She grinned to herself, remembering that hotter meant out of reach to more and more boys.

Lulu drove up at that point, doing a double take as Paine's jaw dropped. Unfazed, Yuna smiled. "Something wrong"

Lulu's lips turned up into a small smile as Paine laughed. "Just get in."

The three of them exchanged looks behind her back, each placing silent bets on what would happen today.

* * *

Wakka glanced over to where the infamous black jeep pulled up, and promptly fell off his seat.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Seriously dude. I do not care _how_ low cut Lulu's top is today. That is beyond pathetic."

"It's not Lulu this time dude." Letty cut in, eyes following something.

"Not Lulu? Come **on**, what else could make Wakka-"

"Just," Wakka reached over, yanking his jaw so he looked in the direction so the spectacle. "Look."

Tidus blinked, before his eyes widened. The blitzball he was tossing in the air dropped from his hands, and his breath got caught in his throat.

Yuna was making her way to the building, gliding along while Rikku skipped next to her, followed closely by the twins. As they approached him, Rikku glanced his way, flashing him a snug look he paid no attention to. All he could focus on was Yuna, coming closer and closer, then _walking right past him_, paying him no heed.

He gulped, a lump forming in his throat. Yevon, if he thought she was beautiful before, then this most be what a goddess looks like. He couldn't tear his eyes away, and all that ran through his mind was how badly he screwed up.

It wasn't until she was out of sight did he manage to come back down to Spira. "So, how do you want to do this?"

He glanced at Letty. "What do you mean?"

"Well, how are you gonna get her back?" Letty asked in a hushed tone.

He looked down, scooping up the ball. "If I had any concrete plans, would I be standing here?" He surveyed his team. "No worries, you'll know when I put it in motion."

* * *

Yuna sat down in White Magic, pleased with herself. While she had originally been nervous about her choice in clothes, it had quickly vanished by the time homeroom started. Tidus could not keep his eyes off of her, at least four guys had ran into walls when they saw her, she had lost track of the number of girls who had asked where she got her clothes, even Seymour had troubles paying attention in class.

The desire effect had been achieved. Opening at last the boxes which held some more unique items, she was able to project a more other worldly look that she could not achieve with her blouses and simple skirts.

Step one and two had been achieved a lot faster then she had originally thought. Time for the last step…

Gippal appeared next to her, grinning. "Yes?"

"I've got a proposition for you." He replied.

"If it involves Rikku or dating, the answer is no."

"Nothing of the sort." His eye glittered. "I saw your web site."

That threw her for a loop. "What?"

"Your web site? The one in which you are singing and dancing. I took a look at some of the videos, and you have talent."

She sat there frozen, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"I've got a cousin in the record industry. It'll be a cinch to get you recording time, and once you get a demo out…"

"No."

He blinked. "No?"

"I don't sing."

"Yuna, I don't understand, I thought-"

"That web site was taken down months ago, so just forget that you saw anything."

"Alright." He stood up, hands up. "But when you change your mind, call me." He held his pointer finger and thumb near his ear.

She smiled in spite of herself, shaking her head. She looked over as Seymour slid into the seat next to her, gazing suspiciously at Gippal. "What did he want?"

"Nothing. He was just being Gippal." She replied, feeling a little shiver of excitement.

She faced the front, feeling Seymour's eyes on her. It felt nice, the way he treated her. While at Lesca she had been only the friend, here on Besaid every boy, save for a few, kept their distance. And even with those few boys, Seymour was the only one who actually treated her like he truly liked her that way. Despite Rikku claims on how he was the spawn of Sin, she had yet to see any sign of that sort of behaviour. She, for the first time, could see herself dating someone.

Her little smile disappeared. All of the signs were there, so why hadn't he asked her out yet?

Her eyes darted to the bandages wrapped around his hand, and she felt her cheeks color, remembering the incident a few weeks ago.

Her head snapped up at the sound of Belgemine's voice. "Today we'll separate in pairs, based on your skill level. Practice various curative spells, using the tools supplied to inflict various ailments on your partner." She looked over to Yuna. "Yuna, while you tend to practice with Gippal, today you are with Seymour. Gippal, practice with Dona."

Yuna didn't hear much beyond Seymour name, and she glanced at him from behind her bangs. He was already facing her, studying her expression. Shyly, she turned to face him, glancing at the wicked looking powders, liquids, and knives on the silver platter Belgemine had placed on her desk. "I take it that we are not supposed to know what they do." She picked up one of the less intimidating knives. "Do you wan to heal first, or..?"

"You choose."

She bit her lip, and then held open her hand, quickly slicing a thin line through her skin, stifling a gasp.

No sooner then the blade left her palm, Seymour had her hand in his, glowing green as he cast a curative spell, the wound quickly closing. He brought his lips down, brushing her skin with a quick kiss. A blush spread across her cheeks, growing deeper when his eyes flicked up to hers, staring intently as he brought his head back up.

He released her hand, and she quickly folded it to her lap, ducking her head in an attempt to hide her crimson cheeks. Quickly looking back up at him, she gave him a small smile. "Stop fooling around. We've got work to do."

She caught his smirk as he leaned closer to her, taking the knife and sprinkling a blue powder on his hand before he made the cut.

She took his hand in his, casting the appropriate spells. If he liked her enough to tease her like that, why wasn't he asking her out?

* * *

"What's the deal with Yuna and Seymour?" Nhadala asked Rikku, propping her arms up on her desk.

Rikku scrunched her nose up. "Depends, what do you mean?"

"Well… he kissed her hand this morning-"

"They were taking turns healing, and he was being a flirt. Next."

"They were sitting right up next to each other-"

"Ever since Baralai started eating with us, our table has become a little crowded. What else?"

"What about when they were spotted with their heads together, with Yuna giggling-"

"He was being a flirt, and Tidus was getting jealous, so Seymour was putting on a show." Rikku faced her old friend. This wasn't like Nhadala. She was an expert at gathering information, which was how Gippal and her became friends in the first place. "Nhad, this isn't like you. Everything you've told me the entire school already knows by know. So either tell me something I don't know, or stop giving me the third degree."

"Alright then, but remember, you asked for it." She replied. "Seymour is throwing a party next week, and personally asked Yuna if she would come." Rikku tilted her head, not sure where this was going. "Yuna said of course she would." Rikku's face turned into a grimace. Nhadala bit her lower lip, continuing. "But here is where things get freaky. Everyone is invited, including _us_."

Rikku's head whipped around to face her. "What? But we're… we are-"

"Heathens? I know, he always has avoided contact with us, so why the sudden change? And why now?"

Rikku's hand shot out, grabbing the hem of Gippal's shirt as he passed by, pulling him over to their circle. "Hey! I know you love me, but this is hardly the place for-"

She grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him down. "What in the name of Bahamut happened in your magic class? Why wasn't Yunie your partner?"

"Belgemine put us in groups based on our skill level, and since Yuna and Seymour are top of the class, they practiced together." He sighed, seeing her expression. "I tried to keep an eye on them, but Ifruit! Dona complained about everything!"

"I don't blame you Gip, I blame that blue haired rat!" She frowned.

"What I don't get is why he's being nice to us." Nhadala puzzled. "He's going to be a Maester for Fayth's sake! So why start being nice to us Heathens now of all times?"

Rikku's eyes widened as she suddenly realized the awful truth. "He knows…"

Seymour had figured it out, made the connection. That was why he sent Brother away, not only would it remove that obstacle, but it sent her legal guardian, her uncle, The Al Bhed leader, the only person who could rightful derail any relationship between them due to political ties. And that was why he hadn't done anything to her; she was his insurance for when Yuna tried to call it quits. Once that happened, he'll find a way to place her in a predicament to which he could blackmail Yuna with. After all, if both of the Al Bhed heirs were charged with crimes against the Quado heir, then no Al Bhed would be safe…

A squeeze on her shoulder told her that Gippal already knew. She messaged her temples, mind racing. Right now, he was probably just testing her. He would, sooner or later, ask her out. Yuna would probably say yes, since she appeared to like all the attention he was giving her, but once that feeling faded or when she discovered his true nature…

Most likely he would ask her out at the party. Not excluding her any of her blood kept up the appearance that he was a nice guy.

"We can't let him get her alone then." She said. "It would be disasterific if that happened." She looked at Nhadala. "Nhad?"

She shook her head sadly. "I don't like the idea f Seymour moving in on your friend like that, and I like it even less that he is being so two faced like that. But there is no way I am going anywhere near his place."

She bit her lip. She couldn't ask Paine or Lulu, not in the state they have been in. She glanced behind her, up at Gippal, and smiled.

He stood up. "No. No way. Yevonites and I do not mix. Absolutely not!"

"Please?"

"Uh-un!"

"I'll do anything!"

"Not even going to consider it." He turned to walk away.

She took a breath, and played her last card. "I'll go out on a date with you." He froze, pausing mid step. "A real one, no doubling or anything like that! Just you and me, I'll even dip into my savings and get a fancy dress or whatnot if that's what you want! Just please," She begged, eyes turning into her sad puppy look. "Help me."

He took a deep breath. She waited. He glanced down at her. "A proper one" She nodded and he let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll help. But you try and pull anything; I'll dump her on Seymour's front deck tied up with a big bow, with a certificate for a romantic candle light dinner for two."

"I swear on my mother's grave." She said, holding her hand out. "Do we have a deal?"

He smirked taking her hand and shaking it. "Deal. And Nhad?"

"Hm?"

"No word about this until after the fact."

* * *

Lulu stared at her ceiling, letting out a sigh. She was having troubles sleeping, and the thudding outside wasn't helping. Turning onto her side, she hugged a Cait Sith, counting Chocobos. When that didn't work, she reached over to her music dock, hitting play. The soothing voice of one of Shelinda's many lectures on the history of Bevelle did the trick, and she felt her eye lids drops.

_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see_

_There was something in everything about you_

With a startled shriek, Lulu tumbled out of her bed as she sat up, music pounding loudly to an extremely off key voice.

Practically snarling, she stomped over to her window, yanking it open as she prepared to cast Ulticima on the poor unfortunate fool who disturbed her slumber.

_Baby come back, you can blame it all on me_

_I was wrong, and I just can't live without you_

She paused, startled as she stared down at Wakka, holding a boom box in his hand as he forced out notes that he should not have even attempted to try. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry!" He cried, music still blasting. "I should have told you the moment I found out about what they've done! I was a fool, an idiot, a dumb jock!"

"Turn it down! You're waking the neighbours!" Her mind was reeling, trying to process the fight in front of her.

"Not until you hear what I have to say!" He paused, taking a deep breath. "I was scared about how you would react. Believe me Lulu, I never meant to hurt you! I never meant for any of this-"

His words were cut off by a bloodcurdling scream promising the spill of guts and bodily fluids as the side door flew open, Paine tearing out like a rabid dingo in a sports bra and red shorts. He took off down the street, music still pounding from the boom box being drowned out with threats on what would happen once she laid her hands on him.

Lulu blinked, letting out a chuckle as a small smile graced her face. She stood there for a minute, debating whether she should stop her sister. The she straightened, pulling her window shut. Let him grovel for a bit she decided as she settled back down into bed. Let him sweat it for a few more days, so he doesn't pull a stunt like that again.

_

* * *

_

Mepnyno–Library

Eteud- idiot

Zang- jerk

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
